What Are Dreams?
by The1Russter
Summary: Cameron learns about dreams while around her others experience their own. Ultimately, Cameron must dream in order to save herself. Story works as an alternative storyline beginning with "Ourselves Alone"
1. Day Dreams

**What are dreams?**

For all the Jameron fans out there, a one off story featuring John and Cameron from Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles. In a series of small chapters, Cameron learns more about human dreams and John learns how much his cyborg protector really likes him.

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Daydreams**

A quiet Saturday afternoon. Sarah and Derek are off checking out a clue from the basement wall. John is putting off his homework to watch the soccer match between Mexico and Brazil. He was never much into sports, but every Saturday afternoon, when he was a boy growing up in Central America, he'd always spend sometime watching the game.

Sarah would always worry about him when he went, but he never went alone. He'd always go with a group of soldiers or mercenaries from their camp. Despite their many differences they had a few things in common, love of strong drink, cigars, women, and soccer. Being too young for the first three, he always joined them for the fourth.

Watching the game right now, it brought back those happy memories. He sat there daydreaming, a smile unconsciously coming to his face.

"What are you doing?" Cameron's voice comes out of nowhere shattering his meditation. He jumps.

"Good God, Cameron! Could you make a noise or something before entering a room? I nearly had heart failure."

Cameron does a quick scan of John's chest and pulmonary functions. "Your heart rate is elevated, but within normal operating tolerances. I see no indications of impending heart failure."

"It's an expression Cam." John says, shaking his head. "It just means you nearly scared me half to death."

"Why would I want to only half kill you? I can render either you dead or unconscious, but I can't make you half dead. Besides, scaring you would be a very ineffective means of killing you. And I have no desire to kill you."

"As glad as I am to hear you don't wish to kill me, even half way, you still missed the point. Let's just drop the subject for now okay. You asked me a question when you came in."

"You were staring off at nothing. I watched you for several minutes and I couldn't ascertain what you were looking at. I analyzed all objects in line with the direction of your gaze, but your eyes weren't focused on any of them. Then you began to smile. So I asked what you were doing."

"I was watching the game and I began to remember watching soccer matches as a boy in Central America. There were happy times for me. I was daydreaming about watching a game with some of my old friends."

"You were smiling. Do all daydreams make you smile?"

John thinks a moment. "Well, I really don't know. You have some conscious control over daydreams, and depending on who you are or what you do, daydreams can have any content of your imagining."

"I don't think I daydream."

"Come on. When you analyze a room or a situation that is something like daydreaming. You imagine multiple scenarios and then select one to use. Daydreaming is something like that, only it is more random and usually less violent." He says with a touch of humor in his voice.

"I don't think you quite understand how we work." Cameron says, giving him a questioning look.

"Maybe not, but I'm trying to help you understand how we work. Come over here and sit next to me." John turns off the TV and turns the sofa so it faces the window.

He sits near the middle and pats the cushion next to him. Cameron walks over and smooths her skirt against the back of her legs as she sits next to John. She sits closer than what he showed, but he doesn't move away or ask her to sit further away either. She smiles lightly.

John doesn't see the smile, but he carries on with his explanation. "Now imagine this window is like our TV, the only difference being, you get to select what you see on it not some executive who sits in an office and has no idea what people want to watch."

"I have no means of projecting my thoughts on the window."

"No Cam. Just imagine your thoughts are displayed there. Here, lets try this instead. Close your eyes and rest your head against the back of the sofa."

Cameron does exactly as he says.

"Now exclude all thoughts from your head and just listen to my voice."

Cameron smiles again.

"Cam, why are you smiling?"

"I like this. Spending time with you, without Sky Net or Cromartie to worry about, or your mom or Derek interrupting us. I like listening to your voice. We talk a lot in the future."

Cam's eyes are still closed and she doesn't see the smile that comes to John's face. At that moment he realizes she isn't just here to protect him, she likes him. Recovering quickly he says, "Okay. When you said that, what went through your head at that moment?"

"There is a micro-fracture in the window pane which will cause the glass to shatter if the house settles another 3.9 mm. Sarah's cooking skills have improved 8.6% since moving to the new house. Derek hasn't scowled at me or called me tin-bitch in approximately 12.39 hours, but he hasn't been here the last 7.43 hours so I shouldn't include that time in my calculation. You need to finish your homework before Monday or Mr. Harris will give you a failing grade in physics. And I thought of all the times I spent with you both in the present and in the future."

John chuckles to himself.

"Did I say something funny?" Cameron asks turning her head and opening one eye to look at him.

"No Cam. You are just you. Glad to know in all your thoughts, I was in there somewhere. At what point did you smile?"

"When I though of you . . . and me . . . together." She says this time looking at John with her head erect and both eyes open.

John swallows nervously. He wasn't expecting that. "Okay, um, put your head back and close your eyes again." He lets out a long breath as Cameron listens to him.

"All right, take that thought that made you smile, and don't think about anything else this time. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, analyze that thought like you would a new situation, but don't analyze for possible threats. Use your analyzing to determine what would make that thought even nicer."

Cameron sits there quietly while John watches. Her hand twitches lightly. He takes hold of it gently with his own and it stops twitching. Very gently her hand closes on his hand.

As he watches her, she smiles. This time it isn't the barely perceptible smile she normally shows, but a true smile. Her face seems to glow with a warmth.

"What are you thinking of now?"

She looks at him so pleasantly, with that warm smile, and her eyes look moist. "I was thinking how nice it would be if you kissed me."

John looks at her and he can see she truly wants to be kissed. Her lips are moist, her gaze unflinching. Against his will he leans in to kiss Cameron, her lips parting in anticipation. Just as their lips are about to touch, there is a knock at the door.

John leans back quickly. There lips never touching.

"I'd better see who that is." he says quickly and walks swiftly to the front door.

Cameron sits there listening. The person at the door is Riley. Cameron frowns as she listens to their conversation. Riley has tickets to the Dodgers game. Her foster aunt bought them for her. If they leave now they can catch the last five innings. Cheap seats, top of the stands. Riley hopes John won't get a nose bleed sitting that high.

John walks back into the living room. Cameron's smile is gone replaced by a frown.

"I guessed you heard." He says looking at her expression.

"Yes. I heard. I suppose you are going with her then." she says rather stiffly, all traces of emotion gone from her voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but it would seem strange if I didn't go with her. Don't need any red flags. You do understand, don't you?"

"I understand." she says simply. "Don't forget a weapon." she adds, not looking at him.

"Like I'd forget that." he says, then quickly checks his waistband. Yeah, he's got a weapon and his cell phone.

John looks at her one more time before he leaves. He doesn't know what to say, and with Riley waiting, there just isn't enough time to say it all.

Cameron hears their voices fade after the front door closes. She's all alone in the house. She should follow them. Keep an eye on John, but he will be surrounded by hundreds of people at the ball game. He should be safe. Besides if she went, she'd probably kill Riley.

Killing Riley. Now that is something she could daydream about.

Following John's instructions, she leans her head back against the sofa and closes her eyes. There are multiple means of terminating Riley. She decides to calculate how many unique ways she could kill her before John returns.

But when she closes her eyes, all she can see is John's face at that moment he was going to kiss her. She daydreams about that instead. A warm smile appears on her face.

**

John walks quietly up the gravel drive. It is the middle of the night and if his mom is back, he'll catch all holy hell for coming in this late.

He had a great time at the game with Riley. After the game they went out to eat where he ran into Morris and his current girlfriend. First time he's felt like he's had a normal life since they ran out on Charley.

The house is dark. Morris gave him and Riley a lift back into town. First dropping off Riley and then John. John had him drop him off a block from home. If his mom is home, he didn't need a scene in front of Morris, or worse, have her come running out brandishing a gun.

John goes up the front steps and pulls his keys from his pocket. They slip from his grasp and hit the porch floor making a loud noise. Grimacing, he picks them up and feels for the right key, then slips it into the lock. He hopes no one heard the noise.

He quietly closes and locks the door behind him and punches in the security code to the alarm. John listens for any noise. The house is quiet.

He walks into the living room.

"What time do you call this?" his mom's voice comes from the shadows.

John nearly leaps for the ceiling and begins to stammer a reply when a light comes on, revealing Cameron sitting in the recliner her hand moving away from the lamp.

"Dammit! Cameron are you trying to kill me? That's twice in one day you've nearly scared me to death!"

"I would never try to kill you, John. You know that." She says getting up from the chair and walking towards him.

"Besides, it's almost two in the morning. This would make it the second time in two days I've tried to scare you to death. Not that I'm trying." She says a hint of a smile playing across her features. "Where were you all this time. The game was over seven hours ago."

"What I do in my free time is none of your business, but if you must know we ran into an old friend of ours. Remember Morris from our old school? Riley and I bumped into him and his new girlfriend. We hung out at his place."

Cameron reaches up and wipes the corner of his mouth with her thumb then looks at it. "Cherry red lipstick. Well, unless Morris has begun wearing ladies makeup, you were doing more than just hanging out?"

"God Cam. Can't I just have a moment to be me? The world is going to come to an end in a couple of years time. This evening, was the first time in ages it felt nice to just hang out and relax and enjoy the company of my fellow human beings."

Cameron stiffens at that last comment. Her movement was such that John noticed.

"I'm sorry Cam. I didn't mean it to sound that way."

"Do you prefer her company to mine?" She asks very simply.

"No...It's not like that..." John doesn't know what else to say.

"Sarah called while you were out." She says sounding more like the cyborg she is, and not like the human she is becoming.

John realizes he's done something wrong and Cameron just doesn't want to talk about it.

"What did mom want?"

"She and Derek are going to be another couple of days. She says there is plenty of food in the pantry and fridge. She wanted to speak to you."

"Did you tell her I was out?" He asks nervously. His mom would kill him if she knew he left the house without protection or her knowledge.

"No. I covered for you. I pretended I was you and told her I was doing my physics homework."

"You are determined I'm going to get that done by Monday aren't you."

She doesn't answer.

"I'm going to bed then." John says and goes up the stairs to his room.

Cameron waits until she hears his door close. She looks at her thumb and the smudge of lipstick she rubbed off his face.

"That should have been mine." She says to the empty room.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

For all those who think because of my other story Reunion, I'm not Jameron, I wrote this especially for you. I hope to write two follow up chapters, using both dreams and nightmares as themes. I'm pretty busy right now and I will write them when I can. Let me know what you think of this story. -– The1Russter

Your response has been greater than I could imagine. Thank you everyone for your nice reviews. As soon as I have a chapter worthy of continuing this story I will post it. Once again, thank you. -- The1Russter 10-22-09


	2. Day Dreams: The Aftermath

**What are dreams?**

A one off story featuring John and Cameron from Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. In a series of small chapters, Cameron learns more about human dreams and John learns how much his cyborg protector really likes him.

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day Dreams - The Aftermath**

"_I have sensation. I can feel. I wouldn't be much good if I couldn't feel."_

_**_

_Cameron smiles again._

"_Cam, why are you smiling?"_

"_I like this. Spending time with you, without Sky Net or Cromartie to worry about, or your mom or Derek interrupting us. I like listening to your voice. We talk a lot in the future."_

_**_

"_What are you thinking of now?"_

_She looks at him so pleasantly, with that warm smile, and her eyes look moist. "I was thinking how nice it would be if you kissed me."_

_John looks at her and he can see she truly wants to be kissed. Her lips are moist, her gaze unflinching. Against his will he leans in to kiss Cameron, her lips parting in anticipation. Just as their lips are about to touch, there is a knock at the door._

_**_

"_God Cam. Can't I just have a moment to be me? The world is going to come to an end in a couple of years time. This evening, was the first time in ages it felt nice to just hang out and relax and enjoy the company of my fellow human beings."_

_Cameron stiffens at that last comment. Her movement was such that John noticed._

"_I'm sorry Cam. I didn't mean it to sound that way."_

"_Do you prefer her company to mine?" She asks very simply._

"_No . . . It's not like that . . . " John doesn't know what else to say._

_**_

"_I have sensation. I can feel. I wouldn't be much good if I couldn't feel."_

John wakes up suddenly in a cold sweat. His blankets are all balled up. Reaching over he turns his alarm clock to see the time. It is 4:30 A.M. on a Sunday morning.

"Damn." He hadn't even slept for two hours yet. If he was going to keep dreaming like that, he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon.

Pausing just long enough to use the toilet, John goes downstairs to the kitchen. He flips on the light and turns the coffee pot on.

A few minutes later, and John is sitting at the kitchen table in his T-shirt and shorts, sipping a cup of coffee.

Damn dreams. He thinks to himself. John knows why he's dreaming. He was a complete and utter ass. He knew that then. God, what was wrong with him. There he was about to kiss the hottest looking girl, and he just walked out on her. Then when he gets back, he insults her. He didn't mean to insult her.

Damn his stupidity. He knows she's a machine but she also has feelings. Why was he so damn ignorant not to notice?

The dreams he had just wouldn't let him rest. All he kept seeing was Cameron's expectant face as he was about to kiss her and the sad face when he unintentionally hurt her feelings. He takes a big swallow of coffee and nearly burns himself.

He could have made an excuse to Riley. John could have bowed out of that game. He thought of a million excuses afterwards. But he was glad he ran into Morris. It was nice seeing him again.

He owed Cameron an apology. What she said on the trip to Mexico was right. She did have feelings, sensations. He saw it for himself yesterday and when he got home.

John is still sitting there contemplating what he should say to Cameron when she walks into the kitchen.

"I thought you said you were going to bed?" She says when she sees him.

"I did. I couldn't sleep. My dreams kept waking me up."

"I know. I heard you stirring in your sleep." She says and remains standing in the doorway.

John looks up from his coffee at her for a moment. Since leaving her in the living room, she's changed out of her usual daytime clothes into a pair of small shorts and a T-shirt.

"Since when did you start changing for night time?" He asks.

"After we stopped Cromartie, the threat level dropped. I started adopting normal human behavior for night time. Including changing for bed."

"But you don't sleep?"

"No. But my hearing is sensitive enough to pickup on anyone approaching the house, and we do have an alarm system."

They both remain quiet for a moment. There are words that need to be said, and with the small talk over with, John knows he needs to make his apology now. To wait any longer wouldn't be right.

"Cam, would you sit a moment. There's something I need to say to you."

She pulls a chair out from the table and sits next to John.

"I want to say that I'm sorry. I was an ass. I should have made some excuse for not going with Riley yesterday."

"There's your physics homework for one." Cam says with a twinkle of humor in her eyes.

"Yes. You will keep harping on that, won't you." He says grinning at her.

"What happened, or rather what was about to happen, between us yesterday . . . I should have stayed. You do have feelings and I hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

Cam looks at John. She's listened to every word. He is sincere in what he says and how he looks at her.

She reaches over and takes his hand, the one he was using to hold his coffee cup. "Yes John. I will forgive you, on two conditions."

"What?" he says, wondering just what conditions she's going to place on him.

"One, you explain to me how dreaming works, and two, you finish what you started yesterday and kiss me."

John looks at this lovely young woman who is sitting beside him. What did he do to deserve her?

"Let's go in the living room where we can be more comfortable." He says to her.

Leaving his cup of coffee behind, he escorts Cameron into the next room.

Since he went to bed, Cam had moved the sofa back and drawn the curtains closed. When they enter, she turns on a small lamp in the corner of the room.

They sit together much like they were the day before.

"Now what do you want first, the kiss or the explanation?" he says with a dash of humor.

"John, please don't tease me." She says sweetly.

Though the room is dark but for the small light in the corner. He can see how earnest she is.

This time with no interruption he leans in and kisses her. Their lips parting and their tongues touching.

Cam reaches up and places her hands behind his neck and pulls him closer.

When the kiss finally comes to an end, John can hardly catch his breath and Cam has the nicest smile he's ever seen.

"How did you know how to kiss like that?" John says with genuine surprise. "You can't tell me that was just programming."

"I learned by watching others. The kids at school, people on the street, television, and the internet. I know a lot more things as well." She says very matter factually, but with a mischievous smile playing on her face.

John swallows nervously.

"Well, let's not get into that. Not yet." He says repositioning himself delicately, so as not to draw attention to himself. He's thankful the room is still mostly dark.

"John . . . "

"Yes Cam?"

"Would you kiss me again?"

John is leaning in to kiss her when there is a tapping at the back door in the kitchen.

"John. Are you all right in there?" comes a female voice through the door.

"Who is that?" John asks in wonderment as he sits upright.

"It sounds like Kacy." Cameron says.

Confirmation comes a moment later.

"John its Kacy from next door."

"I'm coming!" John shouts as he gets up from the sofa. "Hold on a minute."

John trots to the door, his bare feet making smacking sounds on the hardwood floor.

He deactivates the alarm and then opens the door.

"Hi Kacy. Come in. What are you doing up?" John says, as the very pregnant woman walks into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I saw the lights come on in the house." Kacy suddenly looks pleased. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"You wanna cup? Have a seat and I'll pour it for you."

"Oh God, yeah. I'd love some coffee. Hi Cameron." Kacy says as she makes her appearance.

"I saw your lights come on. I couldn't sleep. I swear this baby is going to be a pro-wrestler when he grows up. Oh thanks for the coffee." She takes the cup of coffee from John and takes a sip.

"Trevor doesn't want me to drink coffee. He thinks it will be bad for the baby."

"What brings you over here Kacy?"

"Oh yeah, right. I was up and I saw your lights come on. I thought I'd pop over here and see if you were all right. Your mom called me yesterday, and told me she was out on business and to keep a loose eye on you two."

"She didn't tell me that." John says frowning slightly.

"You know mothers. They always worry about their kids. I've only been a mother for eight and a half months and I'm already worried about this kid." She says rubbing her ponderous belly.

John just grins, any mention of pregnancy or birth makes him embarrassed.

"Thank you for the coffee John."

John gives her a hand up out of the chair.

"You have a date earlier?" Kacy asks John. She can see his face easily with him being so close.

"Why do you ask?" John asks nervously.

"You've got lipstick on the corner of your mouth."

Cameron steps forward and wipes the corner of his mouth with her thumb.

"John had a date with Riley earlier. It looks like he wore some it home with him." She says smiling quickly at Kacy.

"That's sweet. The way you two look out for each other. I was never that close with my sister."

Kacy begins to leave then says to John, "Riley's a good girl. Do her and your mom a favor, don't get her pregnant. Believe me, it's no fun."

John escorts Kacy out the back door and gives her a hand down the back steps.

"Thanks for the coffee. Good night." She says as she walks down the gravel drive.

"G'night." John shouts after her.

He closes the door and resets the alarm.

"Did that seem odd to you?" he asks Cameron.

"Odd? In what way?"

"Well, this is the second time we've gotten interrupted when kissing, and she just happens to warn me about getting a girl pregnant after you so slyly suggested you were capable of doing more than just kissing. Doesn't that seem odd? Too odd to be a coincidence?"

"Do you think she is listening in on us?"

"That really isn't her style, though is it." John says. "I mean, I had to hook up her cable for her. She isn't exactly adept at electronics."

"Perhaps I should check for monitoring devices, before she gets home." Cameron says and quickly leaves the kitchen.

She begins scanning the living room and dining room. She walks over to the bookcase and begins scanning it. Pulling some books off a shelf and letting them fall to the floor, she pulls out the transmitter half of a baby monitor.

"I think your mom might have Kacy spying on us." she says after she turns the device off.

"Shit that means she knows."

"Knows what? That I'm not human."

"No. That we're not really brother and sister. Mom must have told her you were adopted or something. Why else have her check on us? Mom knows you'd look after me, protect me if any of Sky Net's agents came after me."

"Sarah doesn't trust you. She doesn't trust me." Cameron says, her voice faltering a little.

"No Cam. It's not like that. I think Mom used Kacy to remind us of our cover. No matter how our relationship develops, we have to be safe. We must maintain that public image of being brother and sister. Even if we think we are alone. You never know when someone could be watching or listening."

**

Though John was right about maintaining his cover, he was wrong about who was spying on him and Cameron.

One block from the house, a car sits by the curb. It's lone occupant making notes on what she hears through the receiver portion of a baby monitor. Riley supplied it for her. She took it from her foster parents. Came in handy. Cheap, serviceable and doesn't alert anyone by not purchasing or stealing electronic spy devices.

The voices got muffled as they moved out of the living room. Jesse planted it there herself, the night Riley deliberately didn't reset the alarm. Now it's been found. But not before she learned something that made her stomach sick. John Connor was kissing her . . . kissing it! That damn machine. Quickly she opens the car door and leans out throwing up all over the curb.

Seeing Kacy coming to the end of the Connor's drive, she gets out of her car and walks over to her.

"Did you deliver the message?"

"Yes I did. But I really don't think you have anything to worry about. The Baum's are nice kids. John wouldn't do anything to hurt your niece."

"John is a nice boy. But it's the nice ones you have to worry about."

Kacy rubs her belly. "You don't have to sell me on that one. But I really don't think John would hurt Riley. He's a smart kid."

"Yes." Jesse pulls something out her pocket. "Here's the money I promised you plus $100 extra. You never saw me, you never spoke to me, and if you see me again, you will not recognize me. Got it."

"Sure. Thanks. You wanna come in and . . ." Kacy's invitation is unfinished as the other woman runs off quickly.

Kacy goes inside her home. She wonders briefly if she should tell John about Riley's peculiar aunt. No, she decides. If she had a relative that concerned about her, she might not be pregnant now.

Jesse is satisfied. All she wanted to do was interrupt that scene between John and it. Just thinking about what might have happened was making the bile rise in her throat again.

She's going to have to talk with Riley. Riley has got to do more to keep John interested in her and get him away from that machine. She is going to have to take their relationship to the next level.

**

Back inside the Connor's kitchen, John yawns.

"Cam, I know you wanted me to explain to you about dreaming . . ." John breaks off as he yawns again. "But could that wait for later. I'm really feeling tired now."

"That's okay John. We'll have all day, after you finish your physics homework."

"Okay, okay. I promise. First thing, when I wake up. I'll do my physics homework, all right."

John and Cameron go upstairs. John goes into his room and lays down on his bed and falls asleep almost immediately.

Cameron enters his room a short time later. Seeing the blankets still balled up, she goes over and straightens them out and pulls the blankets up over him, tucking them under his chin.

She places a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Sweet dreams, John." She whispers in his ear.

Pulling the chair out from his desk, Cameron sits down and watches over him as he sleeps.

She stays there until he begins to wake. Cameron quickly and silently leaves before he does. John told her once how it would freak him out when his mom would watch him in his sleep.

He opens his eyes just in time to see Cameron slip through his door quietly. He smiles. She must of have stayed in his room. For once he didn't mind having a guardian angel while he slept.

Today is going to be a beautiful day, he thinks as he goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Well I didn't know for certain if I would come up with a new chapter for this story, but I just spent the entire evening working on this instead of my other story Reunion. I hope you like it. – The1Russter 10-22-2009


	3. The Physics of Dreams

**What are dreams?**

A one off story featuring John and Cameron from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles." In a series of small chapters, Cameron learns more about human dreams & relationships and John learns how much his cyborg protector really likes him.

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Physics of Dreams**

Finishing his shower, John towels himself down vigorously and pulls on some sweat pants. Dropping his dirty clothes and damp towels in the hamper, he walks down the hall to his room.

Pausing outside the door to Cameron's room, he can hear music. He taps on the door.

"Cam. It's me. Can I come in?"

"Yes." Cam's voice comes from behind the door.

John opens the door to see Cameron doing some of her ballet floor exercises. She's been doing ballet ever since she had that undercover operation.

"You really like ballet, don't you?" John asks as he watches her perform. Her balance is perfect and the way she moves is so fluid, he would never believe she was a machine if he didn't know that already.

"I enjoy it. I feel different when I dance." She says as she continues to move to the music on her stereo.

John has to admit she does seem different when she dances, like she's in touch with something. Cameron once said that dance is the hidden language of the soul. Derek countered with, machines don't have a soul. John is beginning to think that maybe Cameron does.

"Has mom or Derek ever seen you dance?"

"I think Sarah knows, but she hasn't seen me dance yet. Derek saw me once. He cried."

"He cried?" John asks, sounding surprised. "Mr.'I'm a big tough resistance fighter' Derek Reese, cried?"

"Yes. He didn't say anything mean to me for two whole days."

"Huh." John thinks what a crazy uncle he has. Outright mean to Cameron on every occasion, but cries when he watches her dance.

John watches her some more. Her graceful moves that match perfectly the flow of the music. This is the first time he's really watched her dance.

"You look beautiful when you dance." John says, not realizing he was going to say anything.

Cameron stops dancing and looks at John.

"Thank you." She says, looking very happy.

She walks toward John and gives him a light kiss on his lips.

"Why don't you get dressed and have your breakfast, while I shower. I'll join you in the kitchen afterwards and help you with your physics homework."

"That would be great. I could use some help. It's a date." He says and begins to leave, then looks back at her. "I mean, uh, not a date, date. I'll, um . . . I'll see you in the kitchen." John says and quickly exits for his bedroom.

Cameron grins as she walks toward the bathroom to take her shower.

John is in his room wondering how he could make such a verbal blunder. He pulls some clothes randomly out of his drawers and closet and begins to get dressed. He hears the shower come on in the bathroom followed by . . . singing?

John walks down the hall and stands outside the door a moment. Yes, that is singing. Is it Cameron, or did she bring her stereo with her? He listens longer and finally recognizes the song. It is from some romantic movie that his mom watched the other week.

Cameron pestered mom to let her watch it with her. Mom relented provided she didn't ask any questions until it was over. She didn't, until the closing credits began to roll. Mom swore afterwards she wouldn't let Cameron watch any movies with her, even if she did make the popcorn. Apparently her questions on human relationships drove his mom batty. The song he can hear Cameron singing is a romantic ballad from that movie.

John walks away as silently as he can, but inside the bathroom, despite the noise of the hot spray of the shower and her singing, Cameron heard him approach. He stood there for three minutes listening to her sing. She smiles as she finishes rinsing her hair.

A few minutes later she returns to her room and begins selecting appropriate clothing to wear today. She is pleased at how well John has finally responded to her need for a closer relationship with him. But she needs to be careful now, if she comes across too strong or to demanding it might scare him away.

Cameron couldn't bear it if he shunned her again. What happened after the car bombing wasn't her fault. The pain she felt afterwards was terrible. No one knew how often she would walk her patrols crying because of the way John would ignore her and choose Riley over her. She has feelings. She just doesn't know how to express them correctly all of the time.

Finding a pair of tight black jeans in her closet, she remembers a boy at school commenting on her having a nice ass. He didn't think she could hear him at that distance. If she were human, she wouldn't have. She remembered the comment and saved these jeans for special occasions. Today would be good, but not if they spend all day at the kitchen table. Maybe her denim skirt would be better, then her legs would show.

She selects her skirt and a white blouse. Dropping her towel to the floor, she sprits herself in a few choice locations with her perfume. The girl at the sales counter said boys just love the smell. Having nothing to judge by, she accepted the girl's word. She had to admit, a lot more young men followed her with their eyes when she left the mall. Cameron could see them in the many mirrors throughout the place.

Smiling at the memory, she pulls on her matching purple underwear, then her skirt, then slides her arms through the sleeves of the blouse and buttons it, leaving the top two undone. Her hair is still damp. She'll need to comb it to get the tangles out before it dries. Maybe John would be willing to help. She'll ask him.

Slipping on a pair of tennis shoes, instead of her usual boots, she goes down the stairs and into the kitchen. John is just finishing a bowl of corn flakes when she enters.

"Let me just rinse my bowl out and we can get started." John says, trying not to stare at Cameron. He doesn't know how she does it, but she always looks good no matter what she wears.

Stepping into the living room to get his books out of his bag he asks a question, "Did I hear you singing when in the shower?"

"Yes. I just felt like singing. It is something I've noticed humans doing when happy or in the shower, and I was both."

John walks back into the kitchen. "You're happy?"

"For as long as you are my friend, I will be happy. Please don't hurt me again." She says, her head dropping a little.

Leaving his books on the table he walks over and raises her head by lifting her chin. He places a soft kiss on her lips. "I won't hurt you. Now that I know you have feelings. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

They embrace briefly before sitting at the kitchen table to work on his physics homework.

"John, while I help you with your schoolwork would you comb the tangles out of my hair before it dries?"

"Yeah, I can help you with that. But don't you usually do it yourself?"

"Yes, but I need to help you with your homework. The least you could do in return is help me with my hair. It will only take a few minutes."

John positions his chair slightly behind her and combs out the tangles while he looks over her shoulder at his physics book. She explains the various problems and points out where he went wrong with his calculations. All the while John is combing her hair and smelling her perfume. He has to admit, she smells really nice.

As they begin working on his equations, he wonders briefly if she did that on purpose. He doesn't care. They are spending time together and this is something she likes. No wonder she was so hurt when he started spending time with Riley. Riley! What is he going to do about her?

"John!" Cameron says sharply.

"What?" John says, being woken from his thoughts.

"Your mind was wandering and you got your equations wrong. You need to take into effect the friction of the flow as well as the viscosity of the fluid in your pressure calculations."

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You won't get upset with me will you?" John asks nervously.

"Not if you are honest."

"Okay. I was wondering what I should do about Riley. If you and I are going to have a relationship, then I'm going to have to break up with her, or make it clear that from now on we'll be friends only. Either way, I'm going to hurt her feelings. It's not something I want to do. Riley's a nice girl."

Cameron frowns at the mention of her name, but what John says is true.

"John I'm only beginning to learn more of human relationships. I don't think I should be the one to advise you on this. Especially since you are leaving her for me. But, if you promise me that I'll be the only one you'll kiss, you can remain friends with her. If she will settle for that."

"That's . . . that's very generous of you. I'd thought you'd tell me to break it off with her, permanently."

"I wanted too. In fact I would kill her if I ever thought she was a threat to you. But you need friends John - human friends. In the future, most of your friends were machines by the time I left. The people are beginning to lose faith in you. They think you prefer machines to humans despite winning the war against Sky Net. If you don't learn how to make and keep human friends before Judgment Day, the future could be worse for you, and I don't want that. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you Cam." John leans over and kisses her. "I'm glad to have you in my life. Just to let you know, you are more than a machine. I think you are more human than mom or Derek give you credit for, because no human would be as generous or as patient as you when it comes to relationships. The next time I see Riley, I'll let her know from now on, we'll just be friends."

"You'll be seeing her sooner than you think. I can hear her bicycle coming up the drive."

"Oh crap!" John yells and jumps up from the table and goes to the kitchen window to look out.

"I wasn't expecting to see her today. I don't know what to tell her yet!"

"Do you want me to answer the door?" Cameron says standing beside John. She places her hand on his arm. His pulse is racing, his temperature is rising, and he is beginning to perspire.

"Would you, please? I'll just need a moment or two." John replies.

While John composes himself, Cameron goes to open the front door. Riley has just stepped up to the door when it opens.

She begins to smile, but it falters into a frown when she sees who opened the door.

"Hi, is John home?" she asks Cameron.

Cameron stands there a moment just staring at this girl trying to analyze her. Not coming to any clear conclusion as to her threat level she answers her question.

"Yes, he's home. He is very busy and should not be disturbed."

Riley tries to give Cameron a winning smile, but she terrifies her.

"I think he'll want to see me. I am his girlfriend."

"John doesn't want to . . ."

"Cam!" John shouts as he exits the kitchen. "I need some help with this problem." He follows up to cover his outburst.

"Hi Riley. I didn't hear you at the door." He says walking up to them.

"Hi John." She says as she squeezes through the open door past Cameron. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach with me today."

"I'd like too." He says and catches a firm look from Cameron, "but I have my physics homework to finish before Monday."

"Is it important? Can't you do it later? I bought a new bikini. I really wanted to show it off for you today." She says smiling at John.

Behind her Cameron just stares at her with daggers. If Riley weren't a friend of John's she'd kill her, but then John would never kiss her, or speak to her again. She couldn't deal with that again.

"I'm sorry Riley. But I really need to get this done. I have an opportunity to be home-schooled, which will be easier with Mom's schedule. The only thing is, the school board insists that I complete their physics course first. So I have to complete the homework today."

"Please John." she lowers her voice and leans closer to John. "I got waxed to be able to wear this bikini. If we wait, I'll have to have it done all over again. And after what we almost did last night, I thought we could go the rest of the way today."

John swallows nervously a moment and glances over Riley's shoulder and sees the way Cameron is staring at Riley. Her left hand is twitching.

"That's, um, that's uh . . . Riley, that would be nice, but I really need to get my physics schoolwork done."

"Well, what about when you are done? I could wait." She says leaning suggestively against the small table near the entrance.

Cameron speaks. "John needs to finish his physics homework today. He then needs to help me with a school project. We were supposed to do it yesterday, but he wasted the whole day with you. I really think you should leave now."

"You're not going to let your sister boss you around are you?" Riley snaps.

"Riley, what Cameron may lack in some social graces, she makes up for in being truthful. I should have done my physics home work yesterday. I have to get it done today. I'm sorry, but it's just not on for going to the beach today."

John walks back into the kitchen and sits down at the table.

"John!" Riley calls after him.

"You need to go now. John has work to do." Cameron says to her. "I cannot allow you to disturb him any longer."

Riley looks at Cameron, fear fills her eyes for a moment. She turns and walks out the door. Cameron follows and stands on the porch watching her, until she disappears at the end of the drive on her bicycle.

Cameron returns to the kitchen to find John staring at his physics book. He doesn't appear to be reading it, not by the expression on his face.

"You didn't want to say 'no' to Riley." She says gently.

"What?" John says looking up from his book.

"You wanted to, as she said, go the rest of the way, with her."

John doesn't answer right away. He doesn't know what to say without hurting Cameron.

"Do you truly know how lonely I can feel?" He eventually says. "Do you realize how few friends I have had my entire life until now? Riley is the first girlfriend I've ever had, and she wants to have sex and I just turned her down."

"Is having sex important to you?" Cameron asks in all innocence.

"Not as important as having friends. But it would have been nice. I am a teenager. Having sex is something that we are supposed to do quite frequently. Not that I've had the opportunity with the crazy life we have."

She places her hands on is shoulder and rubs them gently. "I know what it is like to be lonely. I know that feeling of wanting to be close to someone and not having anyone there."

John looks up at her. "You do?"

"Yes. I do." she says with feeling.

They kiss each other. She sits down beside him as their passions grow stronger. Their hands begin to roam over each others bodies.

"John . . ." She says between kisses.

"Yes . . ." he responds during their next break.

"You need to finish your physics homework."

"Must I?" He says sounding very disappointed.

"Yes, and then you need to teach me about dreams."

"Ohhhh.." He groans.

It looks like physics and dreams are the only thing he'll be doing today.

**

Riley stops two blocks from Johns house and pulls out her cell phone and presses 5 on her speed dial.

She hears the other line pick up.

"Jesse! This is Riley."

"As you are calling me, you must have failed. He didn't go for it, did he?" Jesse says standing in her apartment.

"No, he didn't." Riley says sounding disappointed.

"You made your intentions clear. You told John you wanted to have sex?"

"I did. But he had physics schoolwork to do and he and Cameron made it quite clear he had to do that."

"Damn! Did you plant the new listening device?"

"I did. But I didn't get any further in the house than the entry."

"I wanted it in the kitchen. Go back and relocate it."

"But how am I to do that? I've already left the house."

"I don't care how, just do it!" Jesse says quite firmly. "And get that damn cyborg away from him!"

Jesse breaks the connection leaving Riley wondering what to do.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

There may be some delays in posting additional chapters to this story and my other story, Reunion. I will be changing over my operating system from Windows to Linux in the next few weeks.

For those who haven't subscribed to this story, I'd highly recommend it. I truly have no idea when I will be posting the next chapter.

I hope you like this new chapter. Let me know what you think. - - The1Russter 10-28-2009

**People are asking which distribution of Linux I'm switching too. I've experimented with multiple distributions over the last few years. It wasn't an easy decision, there are some very good distributions available, but I've settled on Fedora for now. I installed it on an old laptop and I quite enjoyed it. Other distributions I've tried are Kubuntu, Ubuntu, plus a couple of others. I'm sure those of you who use Linux have your favorite distributions and I will hear from all of you. If you have any recommendations, then please email me or send a private message and not use the reviews to tell me. Thanks, The1Russter  
**


	4. Riley's Nightmare

**What are dreams?**

A one off story featuring John and Cameron from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles." In a series of small chapters, Cameron learns more about human dreams and relationships and John learns how much his cyborg protector really likes him.

I haven't mentioned it previously, but this story takes place sometime after "Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today" and before Jesse murdered Riley in "Ourselves Alone." This story is slightly A/U borrowing from the series as necessary.

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Riley's Nightmare**

"Last problem." Cameron says, sliding the text book back in front of John. "I helped you with the previous two. This one isn't that different. See what you can do on your own."

"Thanks Cam. I really mean it." John says, taking another look at the problem. Mathematics was never his strong suite and physics just makes it even worse.

Cam walks out of the kitchen and returns to the living room.

He pulls a fresh sheet of paper out of his notebook and reviews the problem. Using the technique that Cameron showed him on the previous two, he works out his calculations. He isn't certain about the results at the second stage but he can't see what else it could be. After fifteen more minutes he sits back with a sigh of relief.

"Cam! I'm done. Do you want to take a look at my work?"

There is no answer. John gets up from the kitchen table and goes into the living room. Cameron is sitting on the sofa. Her head is resting against the back and her eyes are closed.

"Are you trying to daydream again?" He asks sitting down beside her.

"In a way. I was trying to apply your technique to imagine what Riley meant when she said she had to get waxed to wear her bikini. What does that mean, to get waxed?"

John's face goes red. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She says looking at him blankly.

"You couldn't just look it up on the Internet and save me the embarrassment, could you?" John says, rolling his eyes.

She doesn't reply and just looks at him expecting an answer.

"If you must know, waxing is the removal of hair from a person's body by applying hot wax over the area. When it cools, you peel the wax off and the hair comes with it, leaving you as hair free as the day you were born."

"I wasn't born. I was built." She says looking down cast.

"I'm sorry Cam. I wasn't trying to imply anything."

"I know. You were only trying to answer my question. Why does Riley need waxing to wear a bikini?"

John opens his mouth to answer, then closes it again. This is getting a little too personal even for him.

"Uh, well, some people, um, have their, um, you know," John gestures at his crotch, "places waxed to remove the hair from around their um, you know."

Cameron smiles at John's embarrassment, and says. "I understand."

John sighs with relief. "Good. I'd hate to think I would have to draw you a diagram."

"Diagrams will not be necessary. I have complete data on human biology and anatomy. Will you teach me about dreams now?"

"Sure. Let me get a drink from the fridge first." He says getting up.

"Do you want anything?' He asks, while going into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking." She replies.

John is busy looking in the fridge. He knows there is a can of Coke in there. He hid it so Derek wouldn't find it. He is always taking his Coke when he visits. Despite that, he wished Derek would spend more time with them. He's been pretty distant since they moved to the new house. Suddenly he spots the can and pulls it out.

"I don't require waxing." Cameron says as he walks back from the kitchen. John looks at her questioningly as he takes a big sip from the can.

"I don't have any hair down there." She says just as he gets a mouthful of soda.

John begins to choke and cough. The soda comes shooting out his nose and the tears stream from his eyes.

Cameron quickly goes to him as he recovers. His shirt front is soaked with soda. She brushes his face with a dry corner of his T-shirt while patting his back.

"Why do you always say something like that at the most inopportune moments?" He asks.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No Cam, no. Just don't say things like that when mom is around. She might get the wrong idea."

John looks at his shirt and the floor where the coke sprayed. Pulling his shirt off he uses it to wipe up the spilled soda from the floor.

"What wrong idea might she have?" Cameron asks.

"She might get the idea you are trying to seduce me or something. Say that around Mom and she'd have you dismantled before you could blink."

"I can blink very quickly. Even faster than you."

"I don't doubt that one bit. Just don't say things like that."

John looks at his shirt. "I'm going up to change. Be right back."

Cameron watches him go up the stairs.

"I am trying to seduce you." She says very quietly. "I love you."

**

Riley is scared.

She dare not report back to Jesse without fulfilling her mission, but she doesn't want to go back to the house with Cameron there. If it weren't for the two of them, she'd really enjoy the time she has with John.

Riley knows he'll be their leader in the war against the machines. Remote, inaccessible to most people. She only saw him once, at a distance. He had a charisma unlike any person she'd seen. Even though the people hated the machines, which were his constant companions, he rallied the people. They fought Sky Net and it's hordes of machines on his orders. She saw him only that one time.

When Jesse offered to take her back in time to get away from that terrible world, she jumped at the chance. She didn't know that Jesse was going to use her this way. She liked this younger John, but if Jesse was right she had to get him away from that machine and show him real human companionship.

Knowing that John will be at home, she decides to return to the house in spite of Cameron being there. But she needs an excuse for not only returning to the house but to get inside. She rides past a storm drain and gets an idea. As she approaches the next one, she rides right for it. Her front wheel gets stuck and she gets thrown over the handle bars, landing hard on the pavement.

**

John is coming down the stairs when there is a knock at the door.

Cameron walks out of the kitchen, where she just rinsed out the towel used to mop up the damp floor. She is first to the door.

Cameron opens the door to reveal a bruised and bleeding Riley standing there.

"Riley!" John shouts in surprise and quickly goes forward to give her some help. Before he gets there, she stumbles inside, bumping into the entry table, where she removes the bug unseen.

John helps her up. "What happened to you?"

"Accident." She groans. "Front wheel got caught in storm drain. I was thrown."

"Cam, close the door and join us in the kitchen." John says as he helps Riley into the house.

Cameron frowns the whole time, but listens to what he says. She would have preferred to leave Riley bleeding on the door step, but that wouldn't have been nice . . . to John.

She enters the kitchen to find Riley sitting in a kitchen chair and John digging through the cabinets.

"Cam, where's the first aid kit? I can't find it anywhere." John says, exasperation entering his voice.

"It's upstairs in the bathroom. I'll get it." She says rather flatly.

John catches the tone and knows she is not happy with Riley's return, but he can't turn away a friend, or someone who needs help.

He helps her remove the bike helmet. Her temple is scraped and the helmet is cracked.

"It's a good thing that I bought you this helmet." He says.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your studies, but I didn't know anyone else in this neighborhood." Riley says.

"No. Its fine." John dabs at her forehead with a damp cloth. "I just finished. I was just about to help Cameron with her project when you showed up."

Riley looks at her hands. The palms are scraped and stinging. She can feel a wetness spreading on one leg.

"John, my leg." She says in a tone that sounds fearful.

He quickly looks at her legs. One pant leg of her jeans is torn along her thigh and soaked with blood. Pulling the edges of the tear apart, John reveals a bad gash in Riley's leg. There is a piece of glass in it.

"Oh gee." John says. "Get those jeans off and get up on the table."

He goes to the kitchen door. "Cam! Where's that first aid kit?" he shouts, only to have Cameron walk in at that moment carrying it.

While his back is turned, Riley slips the bug under the table and sticks it in place.

"Thanks" He says, taking the first aid kit and turning to face Riley.

She's removed her jeans and is just getting up on the table. She's wearing her bikini under her clothes and it is briefer than he thought it would be.

Riley sees him staring and says, "Looks like you get to see me in my bikini after all."

John swallows nervously. He looks at Cameron, who is glaring at her, then back at Riley. "I guess so."

He takes a close look at the gash on her leg.

"This cut looks bad." He says. "Cam, come over here and give me a hand."

"Does she have to?" Riley asks fear coloring her features briefly.

"She won't hurt you and I can't do this without help. Just lay back and relax. I'll be here the whole time."

Riley lays back on the table as Cameron walks around beside John.

"What do you think? Did she cut a major blood vessel or should we get her to the hospital?"

"No hospital!" Riley calls out. "My foster parents don't even know I'm out of the house. They'll kill me when they get back."

Cameron analyzes the wound and says, "There is no damage to any major blood vessels. Once we remove the glass and clean the wound, it should heal."

"Stitches?" John asks.

"No more than six." Cameron replies.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes."

"Don't start yet. I'm going to fetch some clean towels and something to dull her pain."

Riley calls out, "John, don't leave me here."

John moves close to her. "You'll be fine. I'll only be a couple of minutes." He says, taking her hand briefly to reassure her.

Cameron glares at them as he takes Riley's hand. She stares after John when he leaves.

After she hears John go up the stairs, Cameron leans over Riley, tilting her head to one side.

"Why did you come back here?" Cameron asks her coldly.

Riley looks at Cameron, her eyes growing wide with fear. "I needed help."

"You have your cell phone. You could have called someone."

"Who was I supposed to call?" She says nervously.

"Your foster aunt. A friend. Why did you come back here? I cannot allow you to distract John."

"You're just his sister." Riley responds trying to push herself away from the cold face staring at her.

"Am I?" She says staring at her.

"Sorry, I took so long." John says, coming into the kitchen. "Mom hid the pain medication."

Cameron is standing beside the table looking as innocent as when he left.

"Riley, it is going to hurt when we remove the glass and stitch your leg." John says as he places the towels down on the counter. "I want you to take just one of these pills now. If you are still hurting later, I'll give you another."

"You won't leave me again?" She asks, her eyes darting at Cameron.

"No. I'll be right here." John says, handing her a pill and a glass of water.

"We'll give the medicine a few minutes to work and then we'll get started on that leg."

John takes some antibiotic ointment out of the first aid kit and applies some to the scrapes on her forehead and palms then covers them with gauze and tapes it on.

"Are you ready for us to work on your leg?"

"Uh huh" Riley says groggily.

Speaking to Cameron, John says. "I'll hold a compress against her leg while you pull out the glass. Clean the wound and put in the stitches while I maintain pressure."

Cam just nods her head. She grasps the edge of the glass with her fingers and pulls it out. Riley lets out a sharp yell but doesn't move. Blood begins flowing again. John maintains pressure while Cameron prepares to irrigate the wound.

"This is going to sting a little." John says as Cameron begins flushing out the wound with peroxide followed by distilled water.

"Ooooowwwww" Riley yells through gritted teeth as the wound is cleaned.

Cameron tries not to, but she can't help but feel some pleasure at Riley's discomfort. She proceeds to clean the wound out and double checks for any damaged blood vessels. Nothing comes up on her HUD.

"Remove the towel and hold the edges of the cut together while I put in the stitches." Cameron says.

A few minutes later Riley's leg is stitched and she is passed out from the medication.

"I'll carry her into the living room and lay her on the sofa." John says and tries to lift the young woman, but she is heavier than she looks.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Cameron asks.

"No. I'll manage." He grunts as he picks Riley up. Once he has her in his arms, he carries her without any problems. She places her arms around his neck in her semiconscious state. Cameron just watches the proceedings with a cold stare.

**

"How much longer is she going to stay here?" Cameron asks John almost an hour later.

Riley is laying on the sofa, sleeping soundly. Cameron standing nearby staring at her.

"I'll giver a few more minutes to sleep off the medication, and then I'll take her home. Why?"

"I don't like her being here. Not now."

John escorts her out of the living room. "I know Cam. But I couldn't turn her away. Not with her being injured."

"No. You couldn't, but you should have."

"Cam, that's not being nice."

"I'm not trying to be nice. I'm being realistic. Ever since she arrived in your life she's been a disruptive influence. You've been less focused on our mission. You argue with your mom more and our friendship came to an end."

"Our friendship came to an end when you told me I couldn't be trusted. I'm John Connor. You should trust me."

"I was wrong when I said that. I'm sorry. But there are people you will know who won't understand why you fixed me when I went bad."

"Well I don't know them yet and I did it because I need you."

"Is that all?"

"What more is there?"

She doesn't answer right away, but when she does it is with a quiet voice, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

John can't believe what he just did. He did it again. She wanted to hear him say that he loved her and he blew it. God! Why couldn't he get this right? One part of him just wants to love her for who she is and the other part of him wants to run away knowing what she is.

"I'm sorry, Cam. I'm going to go wake Riley now and take her home. We'll talk when I get back."

John goes into the living room and wakes Riley. A few minutes later she is up and talking.

"I can't wear my jeans back home. My foster parent swill freak if they see the blood. Nor can I show up just wearing this bikini. They would freak even more."

John turns to Cameron. "Do you have a pair of jeans she could borrow?"

Cameron does a quick scan of Riley's body. "My jeans won't fit her. She's got a bigger waist and wider hips than me."

"Well at least I have some curves." Riley snaps back.

"I've got curves too, but at least I don't have a hairy snatch like you." Cameron responds.

"Cam!" John shouts. "Go to my closet and grab a pair of my pants. They ought to fit Riley."

Cam walks off, a tiny smile curling her lips. She won that verbal sparring match.

**

A few minutes later and John is driving Riley home in his mom's SUV. Her bike with a bent front wheel is in the back.

"Why is it the two of you don't get along?" John asks.

"Your sister doesn't like me. That's all."

"Maybe you could make an effort and try to be friendly."

"I've tried, but your sister scares me. I . . . I sometimes get the feeling she wants to kill me."

John can't argue with that.

"Cameron just takes some getting used too. With mom working all the time trying to earn enough for the three of us, I'm the only friend Cam has. She's protective. She'll like you in time. It just takes longer for her to make friends."

"There's my home, over there." Riley says pointing.

"Good! My foster family isn't back yet!" She adds seeing the empty driveway.

"Where are they? It's against the rules to leave a foster child unattended." John says, knowing this from experience.

"Rules are made to be broken." Riley says with a smile. "Come on in with me. I'll change into my own pair of slacks so you can take yours back."

"All right." John says.

John takes her bike out of the back of the SUV and leans it against the tree in the front lawn. They both go inside Riley's home.

**

After John left with Riley, Cameron began analyzing everything that took place since Riley arrived.

She walks into the entry and scans the table. Riley came in contact with it two times. Once during her first visit and once during her second visit. She analyzes the surface and finds a tacky area under the lip suggesting something was stuck there.

Analyzing the recent events again she realizes that Riley was left alone for under a minute when John followed her to get the first aid kit.

Cameron walks into the kitchen. She scans all areas. Riley could have done almost anything.

Nothing is apparent at first. Riley was never very far from the kitchen table. There are still microscopic traces of blood on the surface. She'll clean that later with some bleach.

There is a bloody piece of gauze on the floor. Missed when John cleaned up the kitchen. She bends down to pick it up and her scan detects something. Looking up she sees a small electronic bug.

Removing it she stands up holding it. Her scans indicate that it is active.

Slipping the bug into her pocket, she quickly leaves the house and follows John and Riley as fast as she can run.

**

Standing in the living room of her foster parents home, Riley and John are talking.

"I want to thank you for helping me out today." Riley says as she reaches out, taking John's hand.

"It's what friends do for one another."

"Friends? John. I thought we were more than that. I want more than that. I want you." She says moving closer to him removing her shirt exposing her small bikini top.

"Riley." John tries moving back away from her, but he's up against some furniture.

"What? Don't you like me? Don't you want to have sex with me?" She says kissing him.

Outside Cameron arrives and is standing by the tree with Riley's bike leaning against it. She sees them kissing through the front window. She takes out her anger on the nearest inanimate object, then runs around to the back of the house.

John pushes Riley back. "Enough! Riley. I like you. I really do. And as much as I would like to have sex with you. . ."

John looks firm as he speaks. "When you came over, today was the day I decided to break up with you. I didn't say anything earlier because I didn't know how to tell you. I'll be your friend, but that's it. Our relationship goes no further."

"It's because of Cameron isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" John asks nervously.

"It's because she doesn't like me. Since she doesn't approve of me, you won't go out with me anymore."

"No Riley. It's more complicated than that. But it's over. I'm sorry."

"Don't you want your pants back?" Riley says as she begins to remove them.

"Keep them. I never liked that pair anyway." He says and walks out of the house.

He walks straight to the truck in the driveway, jumps in and drives off. If he had looked at the tree in the front yard, he might have seen something unusual.

Riley is almost in tears. John Connor, the future leader of the resistance, has broken up with her. Jesse will be angry with her. She doesn't know which makes her feel worse. The pain of the breakup or the fear of what Jesse will do.

But there is something else she'll be fearing today.

"Hello Riley."

Riley looks up with a start. Cameron is standing in her living room.

"What are you doing here?" She asks looking fearful.

"I want to talk with you. Alone." Cameron replies looking straight at Riley without blinking.

"About what?"

"John and why you are bugging our home."

Riley just stands there. Her pulse is racing and she begins to sweat.

"You thought you were clever, trying to hide the bug the first time. What's the matter? Your handler didn't like where you put it and made you come back?"

"Handler? What handler?"

"Don't lie to me. You are too young and inexperienced to handle an operation like this on your own. You ingratiate yourself in John's life and distract him from his mission. I can't allow that."

"Mission? What are you talking about?" Riley says trying to feign ignorance.

Ignoring Riley's question, Cameron continues. "So you return after staging an accident, got John all worried and concerned about you. He brought you into the house to patch you up. Once again you thought you were clever. Bumped into the table and removed the bug, just so you could place it in the kitchen."

"I don't know anything about a bug." She says nervously

"You are lying and I have it here." Cameron says pulling it out of her pocket. "It's still on, so your handler knows I found it; knows that I know you placed it; and whoever they are will know that John broke up with you. I don't think they will be happy with you."

"How will they know?" Riley asks becoming even more fearful of Jesse.

"This bug has an effective range of 10.2 meters when you turn the power up. I was standing in the next room. I heard everything, which means the person on the other end of this bug has heard everything."

Cameron raises her hand up and squeezes the electronic bug in her hand crushing it in front of Riley.

Dropping the pieces she grabs Riley by the neck and drags her to the window.

"You're hurting me!" Riley calls out.

"Remember that! And remember this!" Cameron says and turns Riley's head so she is looking out the window.

Riley couldn't look more fearful. Her bicycle is twisted around the tree in the front yard.

"Kiss John again and I will do more than that to you."

Riley looks at Cameron then back out the window at her bike. As she watches, her foster parents pull into the drive. How is she going to explain her bicycle to them?

"I'll take John's pants back." Cameron says.

Before Riley can react Cameron turns her over into the sofa. She grabs the end of the legs and pulls the pants right off. She quickly disappears out the back as Riley's foster parents come through the front door.

"We're home." Her foster mother calls out. "What happened to your bike?"

"Riley!" Her foster dad yells. "What are you doing dressed liked that! Go up to your room and get some clothes on! And stay there! You are grounded for a month!"

Riley grabs her cell phone from the sofa and runs past them, up the stairs and slams the door shut to her room.

She flops down on the bed crying her eyes out. Her cell phone begins to ring. Caller ID says it's Jesse.

Will her nightmare ever end?

* * *

I am presently backing up all of my files prior to the big switch to Linux. On Halloween, I was about to transfer some files to my secondary computer when I got an idea for a new chapter. Had to write it down while it was fresh. I finished it today while waiting for backups to complete.

I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. - - The1Russter 11-01-2009


	5. Cameron's Dream

**What are dreams?**

A short story featuring John and Cameron from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles." In a series of small chapters, Cameron learns more about human dreams and relationships and John learns how much his cyborg protector really likes him.

I haven't mentioned it previously, but this story takes place sometime after "Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today" and before Jesse murdered Riley in "Ourselves Alone."

This story goes fully A/U from this point onwards and it looks like it is going to have quite a few chapters. I think it might turn into an alternative to "Ourselves Alone" and the two part story "Today is the Day." I'll see how it goes.

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cameron's Dream - Tin-Miss Wants a Heart**

John parks the truck near the garage and walks through the back door into the kitchen.

"Ca-am!" John shouts as the screen door slams shut.

No answer.

"She's either sulking because I was just with Riley or she's walking a patrol or both." He says to himself.

Feeling depressed, he goes into the living room and slumps in the sofa. It isn't everyday you break up with an attractive blonde girl just so you can be with your female, terminator, bodyguard who is pretending to be your sister but is actually hotter than nearly any other girl he's ever met.

Suddenly he slams his hand down on the cushion beside himself, "Damn! Why is my life so complicated?" He shouts.

Cameron is just walking into the house. Hiding John's trousers in a basket of laundry, she makes her way into the living room. Long shadows stretch across the room as the sun moves ever closer to the horizon. In another hour they will need to turn on the lights.

She simulates the sound of someone clearing their throat.

John looks up and grins. "You remembered."

"I didn't want to scare you again. Are you all right?" She asks coming into the room and sitting beside him.

John sighs and says, "I broke up with Riley."

"That makes you sad."

"Yes, it does. She's a nice girl and I really liked her company. You told me once I would have many friends in the future. How can I be certain of that when I can't even keep the ones I have now?"

"Do you trust me?" She asks in her innocent voice.

John looks at her, "Yes Cam. I do trust you."

"But you don't believe me?"

"It's not that." John scratches his head. "Let me explain. Can I tell you a story?"

"Yes John. I'd like that very much. You'd often tell me stories in the future. Which one are you going to tell me?" She says as she moves closer to him.

John grins then starts talking. "When I was a boy, we lived in a little village in Nicaragua. It was our last summer there, before Mom and I returned to the states. In that village was a boy almost my own age. He never spoke. Some of the other kids would tease him and beat him."

"There was this one kid who was the worse. He would encourage the other kids to beat and tease the silent kid. One day I went fishing and I found the bully beating the silent kid. There was no one else around. Without thinking I dropped my fishing gear and I ran and I tackled that kid. He was bigger than me but I was angry and I surprised him. We fought."

"For a time I thought he was going kill me, but I was mad. I was sick to death of watching him beat and terrify the silent kid. By the time the fight was over, I had a cracked tooth, a bloody nose, and a black eye. But him, both of his eyes were black and beginning to swell shut, he had a cracked rib, and two teeth missing."

"What happened to the silent boy?"

"He ran off. I thought he was scared, but he returned a few minutes later dragging his mom along, and you want to know something? He was talking. He was all excited telling his mom about how I defended him against the bully. It turned out he wasn't teased for being quiet, he was quiet from being teased."

"His mom treated me like a hero. She made mom and I a special meal in thanks. I learned the boys name was Jorge. He became my friend. We were friends all that summer. Then mom and I went on one of her week long training excursions. When we came back, we found the village had been raided by guerrilla fighters."

"What happened to Jorge?" She asks taking hold of John's hand.

"He was killed. You want to know something? He died defending his mom. We found him draped over his mom's body where he fell, still grasping the pistol he used to fight off the invaders. Whoever they were, killed him and his mother, but they didn't disturb their bodies. They left them untouched. Mom and I buried them, then we left. Came back home to America."

"You never told me that story before. Do you think your defending Jorge gave him the courage to defend his mom?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But if he and his mom ran, instead of making a stand, they might still be alive. If I had waited for another time to fight that other kid . . . I don't know. All I know is, I lose every friend I make eventually. Tonight was the first time I've ever broken a relationship with someone by choice. So right now I find it hard to believe I will have many friends in the future."

"You do. On quiet evenings, when the pressure of the war has eased, you and several others always gather together and share stories. You talk about the things that are important to each of you. They are your friends John. They love you."

"What about you?"

"I'm your friend too, both now and in the future. We talk a lot in the future, like now, when we are alone. I like it when you talk to me. You tell me stories and what you are thinking or feeling. Future you trust me. I want you to trust me like he does."

"I know I can trust you. Future me wouldn't have sent you here to protect me now, if I didn't. It's just difficult to put aside knowing what you are sometimes. When I look at you, I see a beautiful girl. A girl I want to be with every moment. But in the back of my head is this constant set of voices saying: _she's a machine John_; and _she doesn't have a soul and she never will_; and _she's not really a she, she's an it._ And what makes it worse, I see that you are more than a machine, like now and earlier today when I saw you dancing and heard you singing; and how you are responding and acting more on emotion than logic."

"You are lonely. You want friends."

"You see, that's only part of the problem. I'm John Connor. As long as I keep that part of me a lie to everyone, I'll never have a true friendship. Right now, I think you are my only friend in this whole world. There is no one else I could have this conversation with. No one else I could share my feelings with. You are the only person I don't have to lie to for you to be my friend."

Cameron is concerned and pleased. She is concerned about John's happiness, and pleased that he is talking to her, like future John does. She decides to ask him now.

"Do you love me?" She says very gently.

John grasps her hand gently. "I don't know. I think I do. I'd like to ask you a question. When you were stuck between the trucks and you claimed that you loved me and that I loved you, was that the truth?"

"Which part?"

"Both."

"I love you. Future you loves me. He told me just before the time displacement field took me away from him."

"So you and he were never intimate?"

"No."

"Did you want to be intimate with him, have sex?"

"I never considered it. Though I am capable. Even if we wanted to, I don't think we would. There are people in the future who don't trust machines. Not even the ones you reprogram. They don't understand why you befriend us and treat us like equals. If future you and I were intimate, that would have destroyed the resistance. No one would follow a leader who took a machine as his partner."

"But you did love each other?"

"Yes. And I love you, the you I'm with right now." She says her eyes with that sad but hopeful look.

This time John gets it right. "I love you, Cam." John says.

The room grows darker as the sun sets. But the couple on the sofa don't notice as their kissing grows more passionate.

"Would you like to take this upstairs?" She asks when she stops.

"Are you saying you want to have sex?"

"Yes."

"But what you said about it destroying the resistance, if you and I were to . . ."

"There's no one here but us." Cameron says then leans over and kisses him.

They get up from the sofa and walk towards the stairs.

"Why don't you lock the back door and I'll lock the front and set the alarm." John says as they approach the stairs.

After locking the doors they go up the stairs together and enter Cameron's room. They sit beside each other on her queen size bed and resume kissing.

**

A black Dodge Ram sits on the side of a road outside one of the richest neighborhoods in Los Angeles. A gated community. No one gets in unless they live there or are invited to be there. A large figure comes running up and gets inside the truck.

"He's still there. We've been staking out this guy for two days and we still don't even know if he's the right guy or not." Derek complains miserably.

"Bennett has investments with all of the big name technology firms around the globe that specialize in cutting edge technology. If he isn't our guy then I'd like to know who is?" Sarah answers back.

"I know that. But that guy hasn't left his home all weekend."

"Money doesn't go anywhere unless it's to make more money. The people who want his money will go to him. We just sit tight and wait."

"Wait. That's all we've been doing." Derek grumbles.

"For a resistance fighter you are awfully short on patience." Sarah counters.

"I've always been more of a man of action, but I do know how to wait when its important. And right now, this is beginning to look like a wild goose chase."

"Man of action, my ass. Have you gotten a look at that beer gut you're growing. For someone who jogs as often as you claim you do, you should have the flattest stomach of any of us. Except for possibly Tin-miss."

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised you were willing to leave John alone with her over the weekend."

"Beggars can't be choosers. I don't like it either, but if Sky Net sent another of its machines after John, who's best to protect him, you, me or her? Anyway, he has a girlfriend now. One less thing to worry about with Tin-miss but a whole lot more to worry about with John."

"So why didn't you take him on this mission? This seems like something you'd have John or Cameron to help you with."

"John's got schoolwork to do, and besides, it's about time you started taking a more active role. I don't know where you've been going or what you've been doing - and no I'm not going to ask - but we've got a job to do and it can't be done if you're running off all of the time."

"Sorry, mom." Derek says sarcastically.

Sarah turns to give Derek a look when she sees a car coming up the street behind them. "Someone's coming. Get ready to follow them." She says.

After the car goes past, Derek slips out of the truck and runs along the shadows, following the car as it slows to enter the gate. After the car slips through, he dashes forward and watches as the car goes down the road and pulls up in front of the house belonging to the guy they are following.

He pulls a camera from under his jacket and using the telephoto lens he gets some shots of the car and its license plate as it moves away from him. The car stops at the extreme range of the lens. He lines up to take some shots of the occupant. A woman gets out with flowing red hair and goes up the walk to the house. Derek takes some quick snapshots as she walks past hoping some will come out.

He dashes back to the truck and gets inside.

"What did you see?" Sarah asks.

"A black Mercedes, latest model. Company car - had a logo on its bumper. I got shots of it, the license plate and the occupant. I'm not certain how good the photos of the woman will be. The lighting was poor and it was at the extreme range of the lens."

"It's a start. We're going now." Sarah says, as she starts the truck.

"What? Now that something is finally happening you want to leave?"

"Bennett is a money man. The person who is visiting him obviously needs cash or operates a business he invests in. We follow this new clue and find out who his visitor is. We'll need John to help us on that. So we are going home."

**

John and Cameron are laying naked under the covers on her bed. He's laying flat on his back looking at the ceiling, relaxing. John can hardly believe how good it was. For his first time having sex, he couldn't of had a better lover.

Cameron lays on her left side facing John, her head on his shoulder, and her right arm draped across his chest. She can feel his heart beating through her hand. It feels nice. She wishes she had a heart so John would know that life flows in her body as well. All she has is a rudimentary pulmonary system, sufficient for distributing nutrients and nanites to maintain or repair her flesh when damaged. It doesn't produce a heart beat. Tears begin to run from her eyes. It may not produce a heart beat, but it is stronger than John's heart.

Feeling a wetness on his shoulder, John turns his head and looks at Cameron. "What's wrong?" he asks sounding quite concerned as he sees the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry John."

"What are you sorry about? You're not having regrets about what we just did, are you?"

"No regrets. I love you John. I've wanted this since almost the first day I met you."

"Then what are you crying for?"

"I lay my hand on your chest, and I can feel you breath and I can feel your heart beat." She says as she presses lightly on his chest with her hand.

"Now place your hand on my chest." John reaches over and places his left hand on her chest, between her breasts.

"What do you feel?" She asks him.

"I can feel the warmth of your skin, the softness of your flesh."

"Anything else?"

"No. Why?"

"If I were human, you would feel my heart beating, but under my flesh is an armor plate and below that, the fuel cell which powers my system. No heart beats within me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm afraid John. I'm afraid of what the implications of our act of intimacy will be. You are John Connor. You lead the fight against Sky Net and it's machines. You are flesh and blood. If something were to happen to you now . . ."

"Nothing will happen to me, not while you are here." He says caressing her face.

"But what if I go bad again. Would you be able to kill me after what we've done?"

"I don't know. I love you. I couldn't go on without you. I need you."

"I love you too. That's why I want you to promise me that if I ever go bad, or if you ever have doubts about being safe with me, you will deactivate me. Destroy me if necessary."

"Cam, I couldn't . . ."

"If you love me, promise me." She says pleading in her own small voice.

John looks in her lovely brown eyes and knows there is only one answer he can give. "I promise." He says sounding slightly grieved at the prospect of having to kill the girl he loves.

"John."

"Yes, Cam?"

"Make love to me again."

Without any further encouragement, John begins kissing her and running his hands over her smooth body. She returns his actions with her own. Running her hands down his back, kissing the nape of his neck, and nibbling his ear.

**

On the other side of Los Angeles, Sarah and Derek are driving through the early morning city heading for home.

Derek is presently talking with someone on his cell phone. Sarah can only hear his side of the conversation.

"What's going on? ... Uh huh, okay... Where are you? ... No. I can be there... Uh, huh. See you soon. ... What? ... Yeah, me too. Bye."

"Who was that?" Sarah asks as Derek slides his cell phone into his pocket.

"A friend." Derek says smartly.

"Is that the _friend_ who has been keeping you away from our mission?"

"You said you weren't going to ask. You can let me out at the next light."

"Derek. You need to stay in this. We need your help to recover the Turk and stop Judgment Day."

Sarah pulls up to the curb at the next light.

"When you get home, you tell that to John. He needs to get his head in the game." Derek gets out of the truck and turns to face Sarah without closing the door.

"John's a good kid, but right now he's too wrapped up in _this_ life. As glad as I am he has a _girl_friend, he needs to refocus his life on our mission. I love him and someday he will be my commanding officer. But until he decides to stop being John Baum and start being John Connor, there isn't much I can do to help you."

He closes the door and Sarah opens the window. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Sometime tomorrow, maybe. I'll call." He says and walks off down the sidewalk.

Sarah continues to drive through the dark night down the city streets of Los Angeles, alone with her thoughts. Derek is right. Their life right now is too normal. They need to make a fresh start soon. If they can't find the Turk, then they need to start preparing for the end. She won't mention it for a few days, she'll see where this new lead will take them first.

She reaches her home and drives slowly down the gravel drive. The gravel crunches under the wheels. Sarah pulls up behind her SUV, the headlights briefly lighting the interior of the garage. She sees something move inside through the windows.

Turning off the truck. She steps out quietly, trying not to make too much noise on the gravel.

Sarah edges closer to the vehicles where the gravel is more tamped down and less likely to make noise. Getting closer to the garage she pulls her Glock from her waistband. She squats next to the door listening. She can definitely hear quiet movement inside.

Sarah listens carefully, trying to judge exactly where the person is she saw move past the window. With a quick move she kicks the door in and leaps to the side grabbing the person and throwing them against the wall where they hit with a cry of pain and then falls to the ground.

Sarah stands over the person, pointing her gun at them, and flips on the light.

It is the last person she expected to see.

**

Cameron doesn't sleep. She is either fully on, or in stand-by-mode. The latter is nothing like sleeping. She is just off unless triggered to become fully on based on any set of parameters that could be assigned.

She lays next to John on her bed. She's never experienced laying in a bed either. At least not like this. Cameron went in and laid next to John on his tiny twin bed to talk with him one time, but this is much nicer. For now they are together.

The warmth of John's body next her makes her happy. The warmth she feels inside after having sex with John is a whole different level of happiness.

Cameron never knew what having sex would be like. She was programmed for so much but nothing could have prepared her for how her system reacted. Subroutines in her programming activated that had been dormant since she was built. Sensory input went into overload, power was rerouted to servo's and circuits she wasn't even aware of having before. Her system went through an emergency reboot on three different occasions from being overwhelmed with all the data from her sensors. She didn't understand what her system experienced, but it didn't cause any permanent damage.

She smiles contentedly as she recalls with perfect clarity all that they did.

Her quiet contemplation is disturbed when she hears the gravel in the driveway crunch from a vehicle pulling into the drive.

Cameron slips out from under the covers and walks naked across the hallway into John's room where she can look down into the driveway.

The Ram is just coming to a stop. Cameron quickly returns to her room.

Cameron gently shakes John's shoulder.

"John. John." She calls out to him.

He sleepily answers. "Hey Cam. Is it time for school?"

"Your mom is home." She says very firmly.

"That's nice." He says and rolls over.

Cameron frowns and is contemplating yanking him out of the bed when John suddenly sits up.

"Oh shit!" John shouts and jumps out of the bed.

"Is she in the house yet?" He asks as he begins pulling on his shorts.

"No. She's just pulled into the drive." She responds then adds. "That's odd, it takes her less than 6.3 seconds to get into the house most times. It's already been 8.4 seconds. Something might be wrong."

"What's wrong is, you are still standing there completely naked, while I'm half dressed. If you think Mom went ballistic when you walked around in your underwear, she'll hit the roof if she walks in and finds you naked. Let alone finds me in your room with you naked."

Cameron begins pulling clothes out of her closet.

"Jo-ohn." Sarah's voice comes from downstairs.

John goes to Cameron's bedroom door and yells back. "Yeah mom."

"I need you downstairs, and get some clothes on. We have company."

"Alright, I'll be right down." He yells, a sheepish grin on his face.

He turns to face Cameron and she has just finished putting on her underwear. It's the matching pink set with the purple dots.

He walks up to her and gently places his hands on her shoulders. "Don't tell Mom about tonight. You know how she is."

"I won't. I promise." She responds, looking at him with her wide brown eyes.

"What is it?" John asks, knowing by that expression she has something on her mind.

"You won't forget your promise, will you?" She asks with gentle worry lines clouding an otherwise perfect face.

John kisses her lightly on the lips. "No, I won't forget. Give me a moment then join me downstairs. Then we'll both see what it is mom wants."

"Jo-ohn, are you coming or do I have to drag you out of your bed?" Sarah's voice comes up the stairs.

John quickly pulls on his trousers and t-shirt and leaves Cameron's room in his bare feet.

"Gee mom. What's the problem?" He asks, as he goes down the stairs. His mom is waiting for him at the foot of the stairs.

"It's almost 3AM. I don't have to be awake for another three hours." John complains bitterly.

"I'll tell you what the problem is." Sarah escorts her son to the kitchen.

Riley is sitting at the kitchen table with a green duffel bag at her feet.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" John asks with surprise.

"Funny. That's the same thing I asked her. She said she'd only tell you. You've got five minutes and then I'm calling her foster parents." She says as she begins to walk to the living room.

Riley quickly stands up. "No wait! Ms. Connor don't."

Both John and Sarah couldn't look more surprised to hear their proper last name used.

Sarah turns back and pulls her gun out from her waistband and points it at Riley. "Just who the hell are you girl?"

Cameron appears at her side, fully dressed. "She is a threat to John."

"For once, I'm in agreement with you." Sarah responds. Her gun not wavering from it's objective.

"Are you ready to tell us the truth now?" Cameron says directing the question at Riley.

Riley looks at John. Fear in her eyes and tears on her cheeks. "John?" She pleads.

"I think you'd better start talking." John says standing firm.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm making slow but steady progress with my writing. I've continued to work on "Reunion" and "What Are Dreams?" simultaneously. I keep switching between the two as I've found that's the answer to my writer's block by working on two stories. I'm doing all this while transitioning to Linux on my primary computer. Still a long way's to go to make it a productive PC.

I will be posting the next chapter to "Reunion" some time soon.

Let me know what you think of this new chapter to "What Are Dreams?". - - The1Russter 11-16-2009


	6. Sarah's Nightmare Comes True

**What are dreams?**

A short story featuring John and Cameron from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles." In a series of small chapters, Cameron learns more about human dreams and relationships and John learns how much his cyborg protector really likes him.

I haven't mentioned it previously, but this story takes place sometime after "Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today" and before Jesse murdered Riley in "Ourselves Alone." This story has gone fully A/U beginning with chapter 5.

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sarah's Nightmare Comes True**

Derek walks through the early hours of a Monday morning until he reaches a bar. He's stopped briefly at the door by a bouncer, but Jesse's voice is heard saying to let him in.

Scowling at the bouncer as he passes, Derek walks into the empty bar, which has been closed for a few hours now, to find Jesse sitting at a table nursing a drink. She looks like hell.

There is a bruise growing on one temple and a gauze bandage taped to her neck. There are scratches and small cuts on her face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Derek says as he pulls out a chair and faces her across the table.

Jesse looks at him and scowls. "Your compassion is overwhelming, but thanks for coming."

"Does this have something to do with whatever it is you're doing here, that you haven't told me about?"

Jesse doesn't answer but just takes a sip from her glass of ale.

"I'll take that as a yes." Derek looks about the bar then asks, "So how is it you get let in here after closing hours. It can't be for the beer."

"The bloke who owns this place owes me a favor. He lets me crash here on occasion when I can't get back to my apartment."

"Then what do you need me for?"

Jesse takes another slow sip of her ale then answers. "I need your help to get that metal bitch away from Connor. My agent turned on me and has become a liability."

"You'd better tell me everything, and I do mean everything." Derek says with a low growling whisper as the bouncer walks past.

"Not here. We'll go back to my apartment." She fishes her keys from her pocket. "You'll have to drive. I twisted my ankle, I barely made it here."

Derek gets up from his chair as Jesse slides a few dollars onto the table next to her drink. He helps her hobble outside and into her car.

**

John places a cup of hot tea in front of Riley. Sarah still stands by the door. She has slipped her gun back into her waistband, but keeps her hand close to it. Cameron sits across from Riley studying her, looking for any signs of lying.

John is accusing Riley. "You know who I am. You got between me and Cromartie and intervened when that photographer tried to blackmail me in Mexico. You knew who I was the whole time. You always knew."

Riley nods her head.

"And you knew she was a spy or an agent or whatever it is they call it, and you didn't tell me." John says turning on Cameron.

"I didn't know. I only suspected it. I found the bug she placed and I followed the two of you when you took her home. I confronted Riley with the bug. I left it on so her handler would hear every word. Then I crushed it to stop the transmission and threatened Riley with harm if she tried it again."

"You planted a bug?" John shouts at Riley.

"I'm sorry John. The first time I only had to leave the alarm turned off so she could place a device in the house herself. You found it the other day, so she had me come by to place a new device and try to get you away from Cameron."

John just sits there staring at Riley as Cameron tells what happened.

"If Riley was an agent, as I suspected, then I knew that her handler would operate from a position of instilling fear and love. A take on the hard-cop soft-cop routine. Her handler scared Riley enough to return to the house to relocate the bug. Scared her enough she staged an accident so you would bring her further in the house. Riley is afraid of me, but she trusts you. She knows that by coming back here, you would protect her. She doesn't have that option with her handler."

"Riley what happened after Cameron left your home?" Sarah asks.

"After Cameron confronted me with the bug. I got a call from my handler. At first she was all kind and understanding said I could come live with her for a while. So I packed a bag and left to meet her. When I met her at the park, she was angry, very angry. She accused me of not trying hard enough."

"At what?" John asks, "What were you supposed to do?"

"I was your friend. I kept you away from her." She says looking at John and gesturing at Cameron. "But that wasn't enough. She pressured me into asking you to have sex with me."

Sarah raises her eyebrows in surprise looking at John, while at the same time he tries to hide his embarrassment.

"She thought that would strengthen your attachment to me. But I must have tried too hard considering you broke up with me. She wasn't happy with me."

Sarah looks again at John with surprise while Riley continues talking.

"I accused her of wanting Cameron to kill me for getting romantically involved with you."

"Cam?" John says.

"What?" She asks not wavering from her study of Riley.

"Would you have killed her?"

"I don't know. She was becoming an increasingly worrisome distraction, I would have had to do something eventually to separate the two of you permanently." Cameron responds.

That wasn't exactly a no or a yes, John thinks.

"So what happened when you accused your handler?" Sarah asks Riley.

"We fought. I attacked her and she fought back. She was going to shoot me but she turned her ankle and fell. I ran. I didn't want to go back home, thinking she'd follow me there, so I came here."

"Why? What makes you think we'd help you? You've already proved your enmity to us." Cameron responds.

"Because I trust John." She looks at him, "You told me you'd still be my friend. I need your help. She'll kill me."

"John. We need to discuss this." Sarah says, with that stern look that says she means business.

John walks around the table barely looking at Riley. He can't believe he liked her. She lied to him and pretended to be someone she wasn't. He gets Cameron's attention by touching her shoulder and gives a nod of his head to indicate he wants her to come with him.

She gets up to follow, but stops before leaving the kitchen to ask Riley a question. "One question for you, Riley. You haven't told us who your handler is. Who is she?"

"Her name is Jesse."

"Jesse Flores?" Cameron interjects.

"Yes. Do you know her?" Riley asks.

"Yes I do. You're from the future too, aren't you?"

Riley nods her head.

"Cameron, who is Jesse Flores?" John asks.

"Jesse Flores was a Lieutenant Commander on the USS Jimmy Carter. She was the first officer and in charge of the crew. The captain was a scrubbed T-888, named Queeg. One of your best reprogrammed machines. The crew mutinied. Jesse killed Queeg and scuttled the submarine on a secret mission you sent the sub on to reclaim a package."

"What happened to her?"

"She was court-martialled upon her return and stripped of her rank. If it wasn't for the fact you had put an end to executing those who disobeyed orders in such an aggressive manner, she would be dead. Jesse turned on that mission. She was a loyal fighter and had no qualms with fighting along side the machines. She was different when she returned. When you learned what had happened, you refused to see her until her court martial hearing. You sent me to question her on her mission. She became belligerent, verbally aggressive. Sometime after her court martial, she disappeared was never seen again."

"How much of a threat is Jesse Flores to John?" Sarah asks.

"She's angry with him and she hates me. How much of a threat she is, depends on how deep her anger runs."

Cameron faces John with her eyes wide with barely perceptible fear and says, "We are in great danger John."

John reaches out and gently places a hand on Cameron's shoulder to reassure her. "It will be all right. We'll find her and take care of this."

Sarah notices the exchange between her son and Cameron. She glances at Riley still sitting at the table with her face in her hands. Cameron said we are in danger, not you. There is more going on here, but she isn't sure what is worse, the truth or her suspicions.

**

Jesse and Derek are at her apartment. Derek is checking Jesse's wounds making sure they are clean.

"So you brought this girl to this time. Why?" Derek asks as he places a bandage on a scrape on Jesse's back.

"You've got no idea how bad things are, do you?" Jesse counters with her own question.

"I've been here several months, doing my best to change things for the better."

"Well it hasn't, it's gotten worse. You warned me about Queeg. The machines are fucking taking over. When was the last time you saw Connor?"

"Just before I left. He gave me an update on my orders and wished me luck."

Jesse just shakes her head. "You might have been the last person to see Connor. No one has seen him in weeks. The only person we see is that little metal bitch. He wasn't even present at my court martial!"

"Court Martial? What the hell happened on that sub?"

"Queeg was holding secrets. He killed a member of the crew and he refused to submit to chip extraction. The mission was to collect a case from an underwater oil drill."

"What was in that case Jesse?"

"Hell. Liquid metal hell. It killed a member of the crew and hid itself on board. Queeg wouldn't stop the sub so we could hunt it down. He was following his orders blindly. So I blew the top of his head off and scuttled the sub."

"Are you mad? That sub was the most valuable resource we had!"

"What else was I supposed to do? That crew was my responsibility!"

"There's also the matter of following orders. You aren't supposed to question them."

"Listen to me Derek. You want to know why we were collecting that thing? Connor wanted it to join our resistance. A liquid metal machine. How's that for following orders? Would you obey that?"

Derek just shakes his head, looking a little shocked. "What happened to the L M?"

"It turned down Connor's offer. I think we were only allowed to escape to relay that message to him."

"What did he say when you saw him?"

"That's just it. I never did see him. No has since you left. I was questioned by that metal bitch. She told me telling her was the same thing as telling Connor. What's the point of this fucking war, if telling her is the same as telling Connor? I'm telling you the machines are controlling this war. And that metal bitch is behind it."

"But she's here now, and no longer there to influence Connor."

"Because she is here now . . . with him! If things are bad now in the future with her there, how much fucking worse can it get if she is with him throughout his life?"

"So you are here to separate her from Connor by giving him a girlfriend?"

Jesse grins slightly then answers, "That's just about it, yeah."

**

"She can't stay here." Sarah says as they walk into the living room.

"I agree." John says, walking in with Cameron.

"What do you propose we do with Riley?" Sarah asks.

"We'll use her to find this Jesse person." John replies.

"Jesse will relocate. She may have already moved." Cameron says.

"Perhaps, but Riley will go back to her foster parents. She's already been grounded for a month. They'll extend that once they know she ran away. That will keep her home and safe. All other times she'll be at school."

"But what about when she's going to and from school?" Sarah asks.

"I'll be with her." John says.

Cameron's face betrays her jealousy though she doesn't say anything.

John sees her expression and adds, "And you will be right behind us, tailing us. If Jesse sees us like that, she may figure her agent and her plan isn't a lost cause and try to finish the job she started."

"I don't know John." Sarah says. "How do we know she won't try to kill you?"

"She won't kill him." Cameron answers. "She wants to hurt him by forcing him to kill me."

John looks at Cameron. It is very subtle, but her expression reveals the sadness of that idea.

"And if she succeeds, the war will be over before it begins." Cameron adds.

"What are you saying?" Sarah asks her.

"The war with Sky Net is very bad. John and all humans were making great strides, then everything turned against him. Sky Net began producing better machines, stronger, more intelligent, more adaptable. But John was able to capture some and reprogram them. With their help you captured more. The war started turning in your favor again. The machines helped. Without them, you never would have captured Sky Net's facility at Topanga Canyon."

"You're talking about Sky Net's time displacement equipment? The one John will use in the future to send Kyle back in time to protect me." Sarah says.

"I am. If she destroys John's trust in machines now, then he may never reprogram them in the future. Kyle Reese won't get sent back in time. You will die and John Connor will never exist."

Sarah just stares at Cameron for a moment then faces John. The color draining from her face.

The shock of what Cameron has said leaves Sarah speechless. John steps in and says, "I'll go tell Riley our plan. Mom maybe you should call her foster parents and let them know where she is, and we'll talk about this some more after I drop Riley off at school."

"Come on Cam." John steps forward and gently takes her arm. Cameron looks at him gratefully for the physical contact that shows his concern.

The exchange between the two of them doesn't go unnoticed as Sarah watches them walk to the kitchen. John's body language reveals him to be taking a more protective stance with regard to Cameron, and she appears to be taking a more subservient role to John. What the hell happened over the weekend between the two of them while she was out?

Sarah frowns as she doesn't like what her imagination conjures up for an answer to that question, as she waits for someone to answer the phone. But she knows she will have to separate them sometime soon. Right after they take care of this Jesse Flores.

"Hello." Comes an adult male voice over the phone

Putting on her friendliest voice, Sarah responds. "Hello this is Sarah Baum, John's mother. I'm just calling to let you know we found Riley hiding in our garage this morning."

**

John has just returned home. First he took Riley home to pick up her books and drop off her bag. He then took her to school. While there, he turned in his physics schoolwork to Mr. Harris and dropped off the papers at the administration office that his mom had to fill out for home schooling.

Sarah and John are alone in the living room, talking.

"What is happening with you and Cameron?"

"What are you talking about Mom?"

"You've changed in the way you act around her. What happened while I was out this weekend?"

John sighs then says, "Cameron has feelings mom. I can't ignore it. This weekend was the first time I got to see it for myself without distraction."

"She's just a machine John. They don't have feelings!"

"How can you say that? Have you forgotten about Uncle Bob?"

"What about him?"

"You said it yourself. 'If a machine could come to value human life, then maybe someday, so could we.' You said that mom, right after you lowered him into the furnace - at his request."

"John . . ."

"Remember what he said before that, 'I can't cry but I understand why you do.' Mom they are more than machines. They contain the most sophisticated learning computer and artificial intelligence. They learn about human behavior by being with us."

"John she isn't human."

"What makes us human? What makes us so much different from her?"

"Listen to me John. It's just a trick to get under your skin. You can't trust them!"

"I can trust Cameron. And right now I think I can rely on her more than you, and I think that is really what's bothering you. What you really are afraid of is losing me. Not to a bullet or to one of Sky Net's machines, but of losing me. I'm going to be eighteen in a couple of years. I'll no longer be just your son but an adult. Don't force me to choose Mom. Don't push me away before then."

"John you can't. She isn't safe."

"Safe! It wasn't safe for Riley to be friends with her. It isn't safe for me to be friends with Cameron. No one is ever safe, mom. Do you want me to spend the rest of my life alone and miserable, like you? At least with Cameron I'll have a life and be safer and I won't be endangering anyone else."

"John that isn't fair. The life I have, was forced upon me. I've had to make hard choices because of you and for you. And I will continue to do so."

"I'm not judging you on that, but you could have been happy. We could have been happy if we stayed with Charlie. But now we are on our own because you couldn't trust him. Well, I trust Cameron. She is my friend. She is the best friend that I could have. How many people are there who have a friend who is willing to die for their own survival? She would do it for me."

John begins to turn to walk away when Sarah reaches out to put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

He shakes off her hand. "I've got schoolwork to do and Cameron's offered to help me with chemistry."

"Alright. Did you look up information on the car and driver from the stakeout I was on?"

"Yeah. I printed off a whole ream of data. I left it on your dresser." John replies and walks off grabbing his book bag from the sofa.

"You really need to talk with Derek about taking photos." He shouts as he walks away. "A lot of them were out of focus."

Sarah is worried. She knows she will have to separate her son from Cameron. Why can't he understand these things are never safe? Derek was right. They should have destroyed it when they had the chance, but then if they did, she wouldn't of been there to save John's life in Mexico. Choices, choices. Damned if you do and damned if you don't.

Why did John do this? Why did he send this machine back to this time in his life now?

She decides to put that aside for now. Finding out who this visitor is to Bennett and whether or not they have ties to this Kaliba is more important. She goes upstairs to her room and finds a whole stack of paper on her dresser. This is going to take a while she thinks.

She sits down on her bed and begins sorting through the documents.

**

Not finding Cameron in the house, John walks out into the garage. She's sitting at the bench, her left arm is slit open and she is probing the mechanics with a small screwdriver.

"There you are." John says sounding relieved at finding her. "What's wrong?"

"I killed a bird while you were out." Cameron says sounding slightly sad.

"Not the one in the chimney?"

"I was taking it outside to release it when my hand experienced an involuntary spasm. See?" Cameron holds her arm out for John to look.

"Wiggle your fingers." John says and watches the actions of her mechanical wrist.

"Oh yeah. I can see some damage. It's pretty deep. Maybe we can find something to fix it."

Cameron gets up and walks over to a stack of boxes and lifts one off. John follows and watches as she opens the next. There are parts from terminators inside.

"Mom would freak if she saw this. She told you to burn the endos."

"I needed parts for repair. I only saved those which are compatible to my own system."

John shakes his head. "I understand but don't let mom find them. After we get you repaired, take them outside and bury them in the backyard."

Turning on the light over the work bench, John proceeds to help Cameron fix her arm. While he does, they talk.

"Mom's aware I've chosen your friendship over Riley's."

"Sarah is very observant. It is one of her better attributes. Are you going to tell her we had sex?"

"Hell no. She's freaking out enough as it is."

"Does that mean you won't have sex with me again?"

"No. But it does mean we'll have to be careful when we do it from now on."

John removes the damaged piece. "Wow. There is quite a kink in that. I guess you weren't meant to fight other terminators."

"No. I wasn't." She says, her voice dropping as she hands him a replacement part.

"What's wrong?" John asks as he takes the part from her hand.

"I'll explain later."

John nods his head and inserts the replacement part.

"Squeeze my hand." John says as he makes the final connection.

"Are you all fixed?"

Cameron smooths the flaps of skin back in place and flexes her hand.

"All fixed." She answers. "Thank you for helping me. You are ahead of where you should be in what you need to know."

John wraps her wrist with a gauze bandage. "So you really didn't need my help. You were just trying to help me learn more about how you work."

She smiles warmly at him. "Sometimes it's nice to have help."

"Yes it is. You want to come inside and _help me_ with my chemistry now?"

"In a moment. I want to thank you first." Cameron says as she moves close to John and kisses him fully.

He returns her kiss with his own. Soon their kissing grows in passion. Forgetting where they are, they get so caught up in the act that they don't hear Sarah approaching, nor see her at the garage window.

Sarah went to ask John about some of the information he found on the Internet. Not finding him in the kitchen she went outside to the garage. She was shocked, absolutely stunned, to see her son in a passionate embrace with Cameron.

He lied to her. John lied to her and she didn't see it. Not being able to watch her son and the machine make out any longer she goes back in the house. Ignoring the beer in the fridge she pulls her bottle of tequila from its shelf and pours herself two shots and downs them both without a grimace. Maybe this Jesse Flores has the right idea, she thinks.

Back in the garage, Cameron and John stop kissing.

"We should get inside. I really need your help with chemistry. And I'm sure Mom will want to go over the information I found for her."

Cameron, in typical fashion, changes the subject with one sentence. "I am concerned about Riley."

"I didn't think you liked her."

"I don't like her. I'm concerned this is another ruse to keep her involved with you."

"Are you saying she lied to us?"

"No. I'm saying that Jesse is using your compassion against you. You want to help Riley and you want to protect me, protect us. Jesse knows how much you care. Be careful John, we have no idea when or how Jesse will act on her plan."

"I will be. Do you want my help in hiding those parts?"

"No. It won't take me very long. Go inside and get started with your chemistry. I'll be in soon."

She gives him a warm smile as he departs. He smiles at her in return. The door closes behind John as he walks out of the garage. Cameron goes to pick up the box of parts when it suddenly falls from her hands.

She holds her left hand in front of her face and watches the fingers spasm. Cameron focuses her eyes on the window and watches as John walks to the house. Her normally placid face turns to one of worry as she watches her fingers twitch.

**

John walks through the back door into the kitchen to find his mom standing there with an open bottle of tequila and an expression on her face of such anger and fear and sadness all run together, John doesn't know whether he should, fight, run, or give her a hug.

"You lied to me." She growls at him.

John just looks at her.

"You lied to me!" She screams at him so loudly that outside, in the garage, Cameron looks up from picking the parts up off the ground where they spilled out of the box.

"About what?" He asks, not knowing how much his mom suspects.

"I saw you . . . the both of you . . . kissing in the garage. What the hell is wrong with you? You know what she is and you lied to me!"

"Mom. All Cameron was doing was thanking me for helping me fix her arm. She suffered some damage recently and wanted my help . . ."

"Liar!"

". . . she's still learning about human behavior and tried thanking me in a manner learned from watching one of your movies."

"Don't lie to me John. It was more than that. I saw the way you responded to her. For God's sake she's a machine! I would have been happier if I found you in bed with Riley!"

"Somehow I doubt that. I just don't think you want me to be with anyone, because I'm all you got. You don't seek happiness outside our home and you don't want me to be happy either."

The words he speaks are so truthful they hurt. "Go to your room." She tells him.

Cameron walks in the back door. "Is this a bad time?" She asks very simply.

"John, take your school books and go to your room." Sarah tells him.

"I need Cameron's help with chemistry."

"It seems chemistry is the least of your problems. Go to your room. I want to talk to Cameron alone."

John picks his books up off the kitchen table, while Sarah pours herself another glass.

Cameron looks slightly worried. John gives her a light smile to try and reassure her, but he dashes from the room when he sees his mom scowling at him.

After John leaves the room, Sarah drains her glass and puts it in the kitchen sink. She's had three glasses and she knows from experience not to drink any more.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah eventually asks Cameron.

"I'm here to protect John. Stop Judgment Day."

"No. What are you doing with my son?"

"I'm protecting him."

"Dammit! Don't lie to me! I saw you kissing him!"

"You're concerned about John's safety. From Sky Net. From me."

"Yes. Especially you."

"John cares. He cares about you. He cares about Derek and Riley. And he cares about me."

"Why you? Why now?"

"I don't understand."

"Why are you here? Why did he send you here to be with him now?"

"John isn't safe. There is only one way for him to be safe. And that is to be alone."

"What kind of life is that?"

"John's life, both now and in the future. That is why I am here. So he will have a friend. One that isn't endangered because of who he is."

"You said he had many friends in the future. Are you now saying that he doesn't?"

"No Sarah. I'm saying John Connor is alone in the future. He lives apart from humans for their own protection, because he cares. If Sky Net even had the smallest hint of where he was, it would kill everyone in hopes of killing him. So he lives alone, but he has friends."

"How . . . Are you saying his only friends in the future are machines, like you?"

"I am unique. I'm not like other machines. But we all admire and respect him. We learn how to be more human from John. He treats us like equals. We are with him for his protection. We consider him our friend. I consider him my friend."

"Friend? You seem interested in being more than just his friend."

"That is because I love John and he loves me."

"Love? What do you know about love? How can you know?" Sarah says accusingly.

"Sarah, if John's life was in danger and the only way to save him was for you to die, would you make that sacrifice? Would you die to save John's life?"

"I'm his mother, of course I would. John's life is more important than my own."

"I would do the same for John. What about his happiness? What would you give up to ensure his happiness?"

"What are you asking me?"

"Judgment Day is only two years away. There isn't a lot of time left. He only has these two years of normalcy before the world ends. Let him enjoy and experience this life. Give him something worth fighting for."

"A life with you?"

"No Sarah. Life itself. That is what John fights for. So everyone can live and be free. Right now, all he's known is a life running from town to town, of new identities at every stop. This is his last chance to be himself and to be happy before Judgment Day. Don't take that away from him."

"I don't trust you."

"Then trust John."

"But what if you go bad again? How can I be certain if he's alone with you, that you won't kill him?"

"You must have faith Sarah."

"Faith in what? In who? In you? In God? I don't think I've got any faith left . . . in anything."

"Have faith in your son. I made John promise me to deactivate me, even destroy me, if he ever had doubts about being safe with me. You must make sure he carries out that promise."

"Why tell me that? You could have kept that secret to yourself."

"To reassure you and demonstrate my trust in you." Cameron says simply and quietly, then walks away leaving Sarah alone.

Sarah thinks about it a moment and then pours herself a fourth glass of tequila and swallows it.

"I can't. I'm sorry John, but I can't allow it." Sarah says to herself tears brimming in her eyes.

* * *

I hope you like the latest chapter. Let me know what you think. I will be soon be posting new chapters to my other TSCC story Reunion. - - The1Russter 11-24-2009


	7. Sarah's Dream

**What are dreams?**

A short story featuring John and Cameron from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles." In a series of small chapters, using dreams as a basis for my story, Cameron and John begin a new relationship.

This story started off as a one-shot but has grown since the first chapter. I am considering this story as a possible alternative to "Ourselves Alone" and the two part "Today is the Day."

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

Summary:

Recently, as John and Cameron's relationship grows, the truth of Riley and Jesse become known to them and Sarah. Derek has been brought into Jesse's confidences at last, and Riley has revealed all to Sarah, John and Cameron. John and Cameron grow closer as John fully realizes how much he truly cares for his terminator protector. Sarah learns the hard truth when she witnesses them both in a loving embrace. Cameron and John each have a private talk with Sarah, and she still doesn't like the idea of John and the metal having any relationship outside of protector and protected.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sarah's Dream**

John is laying on his bed staring at the stars on the ceiling. His chemistry book lays open on his desk. He tried reading it, but none of the words were making sense. The periodic table looked meaningless. He couldn't concentrate. All he can think about is what his mom said and how Cameron feels. Did he make a mistake? Was he wrong to give in to this relationship with Cameron?

He thinks about it and the only answer he can come up with is NO. She is so different when around him. He wonders if that constant negativity of his mom and Derek keeps her emotions abated when they are around, much like how a child withdraws into itself when confronted by a bully. His behavior towards her before this weekend certainly didn't help any. He wishes there was some way he could get through to his mom, so that she could see who Cameron is and not just what she is.

John's quiet meditation is interrupted by a light tapping on his door. He looks up from his pillow to see Cameron standing in the door to his room.

"Hey." He says sounding kind of down. "What did Mom want to talk with you about? As if I couldn't guess."

"Us." Cameron says walking in and sitting on the bed beside him. "She doesn't trust me."

"I don't think she trusts me either." John says.

"Where's mom now?" He asks turning to face her and taking her hand gently.

"In the kitchen, drinking."

"Oh no." John runs his free hand through his hair. "She either mellows out or goes loco when she drinks too much. How much has she drunk?"

"I don't know. She was drinking while she talked to me and I heard her pour another glass on my way up to see you."

Letting go of her hand, John sits up saying, "I don't know what to do Cam. I've been up here trying to think of something to say or do to change mom's mind and I can't think of a thing."

"It isn't easy being John Connor. Future you has to make hard decisions too. Sometimes it isn't easy for him either. You will have to make a decision about what you should do soon."

"About us, Mom or this Jesse person?"

"Everything."

John sighs. "It's all connected isn't it. Do you sometimes think that fate is working against us?"

Cameron tilts her head to one side and says, "Fate is the belief that something outside man's control determine's his destiny. You are John Connor. Your fate is that of the world's. Without you humanity will die. The future shapes your destiny and that is outside your control. But the only thing working against you is Sky Net."

John just gives her a look. "Thank you Miss Walking-Encyclopedia-and-Voice-of-Doom."

Cameron frowns. Is John teasing her, or is he truly dismissive of her opinion. She decides he is only teasing her as his vocal inflections did not match his expression. He has this unique way of smiling with his eyes.

She smiles lightly to try and ease the perceived tension. "How do you think fate is working against us?"

Cameron is pleased when he smiles back before answering. He _was_ teasing her, she thinks. "Look at us. Here we are, finally giving into the relationship we've always wanted" Cameron's smile grows warmer, he wanted this relationship too. "and not only do we have Jesse out to destroy you, but mom not accepting us in this relationship. It's all too big to be just a coincidence, isn't it?"

"Jesse is our biggest problem. We will need your mom's help."

"I know. The timing of all this stinks."

"I'm sorry John."

John looks at her in surprise. "Why? What have you got to be sorry about?"

She reaches out and takes his hand gently. "I made a mistake. I thought if your mom saw us together, saw how much you liked me, that maybe she would trust me more."

"So you knew she was at the garage door, watching us?"

"Yes." She says looking at him with her wide sad eyes. "She didn't want you with Riley because you endangered her life. I thought she would understand if you were with me, no one would be endangered. I tried to explain it to her."

"Oh, Cam." John groans.

"Are you angry with me? Did I do wrong?"

"No. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at me. I should have told her the truth, but I was only trying to protect you, us. That is why she went ballistic. She could always tell when I lied to her. Ever since I was a child."

"Then she is upset because you lied, not because of our relationship?"

"I wouldn't say that. She is plenty upset over our relationship. Lying just made it worse. Just as long as she never finds out we had sex."

"That would be a bad thing?"

"Only her finding out. What we did, you and I . . . was beautiful. I have no regrets."

"Thank you John. I want to be close to you, be your friend. I enjoyed having sex with you. I thought it was . . ." Cameron hesitates to find the word that describes everything that her system experienced and registered, but there is no word or group of words that can described all of the data, so she says with very little hesitation, ". . . beautiful too. While I'm here, do you want my help with your chemistry?"

John smiles at her. It was difficult sometimes to read what Cameron was thinking or feeling. Riley in contrast was very outgoing. She didn't hesitate to tell you what was on her mind, but Cameron's body language was so different, more subtle in comparison to other people, but it was there. His mom and soldiers taught him how to observe people and read them from their body language. If he could do it, then why couldn't Mom, or Derek? Maybe they only saw what they wanted to and blinded themselves to the truth. Sure inside she is made from coltan and silicon and has a hydrogen fuel cell for a heart, but she is still a person.

"John?"

"Huh?" John says breaking away from his thoughts.

"Your chemistry?"

"Oh, right, sure" He says turning around on the bed to face his desk.

Cameron pulls the desk closer so she can sit next John. He sits beside her and hands her a pencil and notebook, before moving his desk chair out of the way.

John flips the text open to the appropriate chapter. "The first few problems are on the basics of covalent bonding. Then it gets into more difficult problems like what is required for two or more molecules to bond. Now that could be nothing, another atom, another molecule, or the application of some outside force. We've got a couple of hours to go over this stuff, before we need to pick up Riley from school."

Cameron was feeling happy spending time with John. Her time with him in the future was so short, but she enjoyed it then too. She didn't realize how much until they were separated. But now she is with him again, and somehow he seems more receptive to her in this younger form, except for when that car bomb caused her chip to reset. The last two days have been the happiest moments of her life.

"Riley" She hears John mention her name.

"SNAP!"

Cameron looks down and sees she broke the pencil. She was still holding it in her left hand where John handed it to her. Her left hand. She quickly analyzes what happened and can find no physical cause for her reaction. The problem must lie in her chip. Is there still something wrong with her chip? Is John still in danger?

"Hey! Earth to Cameron!" John says waving his hand in front of her face. He was getting worried. He heard a loud snap and turned to look to see Cameron just sitting passively, like a statue.

She glances at John's worried faced. "I broke your pencil." She says holding the pieces out to him.

"It's okay Cam. We've got more. There is no need to cry over it."

Cam reaches up to her face and can feel a single tear run from her eye.

* * *

Sarah is sitting alone in the kitchen, trying to decide what to do about John and Cameron.

In front of her sits the bottle of Tequila and a sandwich. She made the sandwich when she realized she'd been drinking on an empty stomach. But then she found the sandwich was making her feel nauseous, so she stopped eating. That's been happening a lot lately, but there are far more important things that need her attention, and now this.

"What am I going to do about John and Cameron?" She asks the empty kitchen.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Sarah looks to her left, and Kyle is leaning on the edge of the counter.

"Why Kyle? Why would John send Cameron back to protect him at this time? Didn't he think this might happen?"

"John is a smart boy. He wouldn't go into this blindly. What did they tell you?"

"John lied. Trying to hide their relationship." Sarah trembles. "Our son. My boy is getting involved with a machine." A few angry and sad tears run down her cheeks.

Kyle is sitting at the table with her. "What did they tell you Sarah?" He repeats with emphasis.

"John said she has feelings. That he couldn't ignore them. That I was ignoring her growing humanity, that I was forgetting about Uncle Bob and what he learned."

"What else did our son tell you?"

"That I was afraid of losing him. Because he's all I've had in my life. He's been my sole purpose for living. Without him, I don't have a purpose."

"Did you feel this way when he was seeing Riley?"

"I . . . what?"

"Sarah, were you afraid of losing him when he was seeing Riley?"

Sarah remains quiet as she realizes that this was also true.

"John will be a man soon and Judgment Day is rapidly approaching. What did Cameron tell you?"

"She said she was sent here to be John's friend, and that she loves him. That this was his last chance to be himself and to be happy before Judgment Day. But she's a machine, Kyle! A machine!"

"Is that the real reason you don't like it? Or are you using it as an excuse, because you are afraid of being alone?"

Sarah just looks at him. "How can you say that? A machine killed you. They kill that's all they do!"

Kyle is standing at the back door. "You've been strong for John. You've fought for him, and the future will be better because of you. I'm proud of you, Sarah."

He looks at her with great compassion. "But you need to trust John. Trust our son. He is a smart boy. You need to let him go. If he is to become the man who leads us, then you need to let him go."

"I'll always be with you Sarah." Kyle walks out the door. "I'll be waiting for you."

In a panic, Sarah leaps up shouting his name and stumbles, catching herself on the table, before getting to the back door.

"Don't leave me!" She shouts after him

Kyle is in the driveway. He looks up at her. "Speak to Derek. Remember the diamond merchant." Then he fades away.

Suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous, Sarah collapses on the floor.

Sarah suddenly wakes up. She had fallen asleep, her head resting on the table. Her partially eaten sandwich in front of her. Fighting the revulsion she feels at eating it, she gobbles it down quickly.

That bastard! She thinks. Derek knows Jesse. I'll kill him, if she hurts my son. I'll kill him.

* * *

Derek and Jesse are walking outside to her car. He's carrying a box while she limps along.

"Thanks for helping me pack my things and take them out to my car." Jesses says as she unlocks and opens the trunk.

Derek sets the box inside next to the others he brought out earlier.

"Is this really necessary? I don't think Riley would come after you. She's just a girl."

"Just a girl? Look at me Derek. This is what "just a girl" did to me. But it isn't her I'm running from. If Riley returns, then that metal bitch could be following her."

Derek nods his head. "Where are you going?"

"Don't know, but I've got my eye on a couple of places. They may not be as nice as here, but they are nicer than that hell we left behind."

"Call me when you get settled in."

"I will." She says then kisses him.

Derek walks off, not looking back.

Once he's out of sight, Jesse walks around to the front of her car and gets in, without limping.

Starting the car she pulls out and drives off shifting through the gears without problem. Her left foot working the clutch just fine. She'll have to hurry, to get to her next appointment.

Derek watches as she drives away. As soon as he was out of sight he double backed and watched her from behind the ornate bushes around the apartment building. Something is wrong, he thinks. Sure, he doesn't like any metal, and but for that one exception when Cameron went rogue, she's done everything she could to protect John, despite his unwillingness to cooperate.

He understands Jesse's sympathies. He hates the metal bitch himself, but he was there in Mexico. He saw Cameron's concern for John's safety. He saw the surveillance photographs that Jesse took of John and himself. He steps out from behind the bushes and walks away. Jesse is up to something more than just using Riley as interference. Does she think she can play him? Ensnare him in whatever game she's playing? If she does, then she doesn't know him. No, Jesse doesn't know him at all.

Derek walks away quickly, trying to think of a way to figure out her plan and stop her before someone gets hurt, like John.

* * *

"John, you are not concentrating on the problem."

"What?" John says looking up from his paper.

"The combination of those two molecules will result in the loss of a hydrogen atom the gain of two carbon atoms. You also have your nitrogen atom in the wrong location."

"I'm sorry, but chemistry just isn't my thing."

"Well you need to make it your _thing_. Like physics, you need to know this stuff in the future."

John looks at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you saying I need to know physics and chemistry to be the leader of the human resistance, or are you just saying that, thinking it will make me study harder?"

She looks at him with a straight face, but suddenly breaks into a big grin. "You only need to be familiar with it to understand your engineers, but the more you know now the better off you will be in the future."

"Well, for you I'll try harder, but it isn't easy concentrating with all that is going on right now."

John sees that his remark has suddenly brought a frown to her face.

"Hey! Why don't you and I take a break from chemistry, and get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." John says with a smile.

He's pleased when she smiles back. He grabs his wallet and handgun from his dresser and leads her out the door and down the back stairs.

* * *

Sarah's still sitting in the kitchen. After forcing herself to eat that sandwich, she suddenly felt sick and threw up her sandwich and most of what she drank into the kitchen sink. She's put the bottle of tequila away and has been thinking.

She doesn't know what to make of that dream with Kyle. It was like he was condoning their relationship, but he did remind her of something regarding Derek. That bastard knows Jesse. If he's in on this, and John gets hurt, may God help him, because there is nothing on this earth that would stop her from killing him.

Sarah pulls out her cell phone and dials Derek's number. It rings and rings, no answer, then goes to voice mail. She tries to speak in a normal voice, without sounding artificial, "Derek, this is Sarah. We've got a problem. Two of them actually. Call me as soon as you hear this message."

Sarah hangs up and decides to go upstairs and try to have a calmer talk with her son and Cameron. She doesn't like this relationship between her son and Cameron. Despite knowing this, they need Cameron, even though she doesn't trust her, but she trusts John.

Sarah goes up the stairs. The door to John's room is open. She walks in to find it empty. His books are sitting open on his desk. It looks like John was working on his chemistry schoolwork.

Sarah steps back into the hall and pushes open Cameron's door. Her room is empty. The bed clothes are messed up. Cameron never sleeps, so why are her bed clothes messed up?

She steps into the room and sees John's shoes and socks on the floor. Next to them are some of Cameron's clothes, including her underwear. Cameron is such a neat freak. She never leaves her things lying about. Early this morning when he called to John, he sounded nervous and ran down in his bare feet. There can only be one reason why her clothes and John's shoes and socks would be on her bedroom floor.

Sarah sinks down, sitting on the corner of Cameron's bed. It's worse than she thought.

Suddenly the sound of an engine starting in the driveway catches her attention. Sarah gets up quickly and runs down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door. She arrives at the end of the porch just in time to see the black Dodge Ram disappearing at the end of the drive.

"John!" She yells to no effect.

* * *

Catherine Weaver walks into the basement where Mr. Murch is working on the computer servers which operate the cybernetic body for the A. I. called John Henry.

Catherine stands there a moment looking at Mr. Murch as he has his head and a good part of his upper torso inside one of the computer cabinets.

"Mr. Murch." She says firmly and loud enough for him to hear.

There is a thud and an exclamation of pain just before Mr. Murch comes out from inside the cabinet.

"Hello Ms. Weaver. Is there something I can help you with?" He says rubbing his head.

"How much longer until John Henry is operational again?"

"The A. I. is still running, but the circuit board that interfaces his system with the body is fried."

"Have you been able to discover the cause?"

"It's difficult to say. I checked the log and it appears there was some kind of a power surge at the precise moment John Henry was running a detailed search on the background of one of the companies investors."

"Which investor?"

"The one you saw this weekend, Mr. Bennett."

"Did this power surge affect any other circuits?"

"No. And that is what I find very curious."

"Why is that, Mr. Murch?"

"A power surge big enough to fry that circuit board should have fried others. Then there is the fact we've got more surge protectors for John Henry then we've got for most other projects that are taking place. So a power surge that we had more than adequate protection against fried a circuit board. A power surge big enough that it should have fried other circuits, but only this circuit board was affected."

"What are you saying Mr. Murch?"

"Someone knew John Henry's weakness and attacked this board specifically. Without it, he can't access the cybernetic body. It's quite a coincidence this occurred over the weekend."

"So why not just replace the board."

"We can't."

Catherine frowns at him. "Why not?"

"We don't have any in stock, and the manufacturer doesn't make them anymore. And before you ask, I've called the company and they don't have any in stock either. But they have promised to check their warehouse. They say that sometimes old stock doesn't get cataloged and gets left in the warehouse. They'll call me as soon as they find the part. In the meantime, John Henry is doing a search on the Internet looking for a substitute and I'm trying to see if I can utilize some electronics from stock to bypass the damaged board."

"Good. I see you have it under control then. How are you doing John Henry?"

Across one of the video screens text scrolls by, "I'M DOING WELL. I NEED MY BODY BACK."

"We are doing our best for you John Henry. I promise you will soon have access to your body."

Catherine Weaver steps to one side of the room and pulls her cell phone from her pocket.

"Mr. Ellison. I need you to run a background check on one of our investors. ... Yes, I understand you can't personally but you still have friends in the bureau. ... His name ... Edward R. Bennett. ... That's right Mr. Ellison, _that_ Mr. Bennett. One more thing, try to be discrete." Weaver breaks the call

"Mr. Murch?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I don't believe in coincidences. All things happen for a reason, and it is up to us to find the reasoning behind events, whether they be accidental or by design. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

Catherine Weaver walks out of the basement room.

A shiver runs down Murch's back as she departs. There's something very calculating about her. Like she measure's every word for its value before speaking. Then there is also the question of where she got the cybernetic body. He didn't ask any questions at the time, but it surpasses anything, everything they are doing in Japan or Korea.

Shaking off the feeling, Mr. Murch quickly crawls back under the cabinet and begins soldering in a voltage regulator circuit to replace the smoking ruin that is now laying in the container with the other damaged pieces.

**

John and Cameron are walking across a wide expanse of green lawn with clusters of bushes here and there with park benches. No one else is at the park, school is not out yet.

Cameron reaches over and takes his hand as she has seen other couples do when walking together, but she has the benefit of also feeling John's blood pressure and heart rate. He is significantly calmer than earlier in his bedroom.

John looks at her and smiles, "What does your diagnostic reveal?"

"You blood pressure and pulse are normal, perspiration slightly elevated, but that is probably due to the ambient outside temperature and not from any stress." She replies automatically, but then can see the devilish grin on his face. He was expecting an analytical answer.

"And what does that mean to you?" He asks.

"It means . . . you are happy." She says pulling him closer. "And so am I."

They reach the other side of the park and exit a gate onto a sidewalk. Across from them are many specialized stores.

"Are you ready for your surprise now?" John asks as he guides her down the sidewalk.

"I thought the walk through the park was your surprise. I enjoy your company."

"Well, I enjoy your company too, but your surprise is right over there." John says pointing at a small store across the street.

Cameron reads the signs and look at the displays in the windows. They are a supplier of formal wear and dance apparel. According to one sign they supply a local dance society. She looks at John.

"Why are we here?"

"I thought you'd might like a pair of ballet slippers to wear when dancing, instead of always doing it in your bare feet."

"But I don't mind dancing in my bare feet. My feet don't need the protection like your feet would."

"Cam, if you are going to dance ballet, then you should wear proper shoes. If you don't want them, then fine, but I wanted to get them for you as a thank you for your help and to apologize for being such an idiot. Will you let me buy you a pair?"

"Yes." Cameron says gently. "You never bought me a gift before."

"Well, I think its about time, don't you?"

Cameron smiles briefly at him then does a quick scan of the traffic. There is gap they can go through, now! Suddenly, Cameron grabs John's hand and rushes across the street with the sound of squealing tires, honking horns, yelling drivers, and John shouting apologies.

**

Derek walks across town and stops at a food court to buy himself a hot-n-spicy beef burrito and a Coke.

He sits on a bench to enjoy his meal. After a couple of bites he checks his phone.

He turned it off hours ago so he and Jesse could spend some time together without interruption. Derek is surprised to see that Sarah has left twelve voice messages.

He listens to the first. _"Derek, this is Sarah. We've got a problem. Two of them actually. Call me as soon as you hear this message."_

The next two are much the same.

The fourth message, _"John's gone. He's run off with Cameron. Where the hell are you?"_

By the sixth message she's swearing more than when those twelve guys got covered in raw sewage when that bomb hit the latrine one month before his leaving. She also sounds drunk, which isn't like Sarah at all.

He doesn't bother to listen to the rest of the messages. The last message was left over an hour ago, about the time he saw Jesse off.

Derek jumps up from the bench and drops his half eaten burrito in a trash bin and heads off to Sarah's place. Unless he can get a ride, it will take him half the day to walk there.

**

An hour later, and Cam has not only a pair of very nice pink ballet slippers, which cost more than John realized they would, but Cam also bought for herself a new pair of tights and a leotard.

She insisted on trying them on in the store, which took more time than John expected. Which was much to his embarrassment as a group of young schoolgirls came in as Cameron was modeling the fourth leotard of the afternoon. Seeing the schoolgirls, reminded him they had to pick up Riley. John told her to pick one, that they needed to go.

As they walk across the park, John asks her why she took so much effort to choose a new costume.

"I lost all of my dance clothes in the fire at the old house. I didn't want to ask Sarah to buy me new ones as I thought it would remind her of what happened the day of the fire. And as I didn't need them for another undercover mission, I didn't think she would let me buy them for personal reasons either."

"So when I offered to buy you shoes, you took that as an invitation to replace your wardrobe." John says with a grin.

"Yes. The shoes are the most expensive piece. As you offered to buy them for me, then I could easily argue in defense of buying the remaining costume." She replies with a straight face.

"Yeah, like we aren't in the fire enough at home." John mumbles. Oh hell, he thinks, they can't make things any worse than they are already.

John places their purchases on the backseat and closes the door. He goes to open the passenger door for Cameron but she stops him.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" He asks suddenly looking about for any signs of danger.

"No John. I just want to say thank you. Not just for buying me the ballet slippers, but for finally showing me the friendship and love I've always wanted from you."

John hugs her and as he pulls away, she kisses him and soon the kiss becomes something more as she opens her mouth and her tongue darts into his.

**

Trevor is giving Kacy a lift across town to visit her OBGYN.

He points across the street and says, "Hey isn't that your neighbors truck?"

Kacy looks over and can see the black Dodge Ram parked on the side of the street. As they quickly approach, John's head comes into view.

"Yes it is. I can see John."

"Looks like he has girl with him. You ought to ask them over and I can put on a barbeque or something."

Kacy is still staring as she sees the girl John has been kissing. If it wasn't for her pregnancy enhanced breasts getting in the way, her jaw would be resting on her stomach. Which considering her state, isn't that much further away.

Kacy turns back to face the front of Trevor's car, as John, Cameron and their truck disappear from view. Her jaw snaps shut.

"Is something wrong?" Trevor asks glancing at her quickly. She appears to be in some kind of shock.

"No, um, no. Everything is fine. Just get me to my appointment please." Kacy says, hardly believing what she has just seen.

**

As John and Cameron get in their truck, a delivery man in gray coveralls sets a package down on a doorstep then pulls out his cell.

"Yeah, just found them. They are leaving now." He says as the truck pulls out into traffic.

He slides the phone back in his pocket and gets into a van and drives off.

**

A plumbers van pulls up outside the Connor's home. The passenger door opens and Derek hops out.

"Thanks for the lift." He says while closing the door.

He runs up the gravel drive to find the back kitchen door open but the screen door closed.

Something isn't right he thinks. It is too quiet.

Ignoring the obvious entry, he walks around to the front door and carefully opens it. He looks about carefully. It is semi dark, as the sun has moved off the front windows and the drapes are drawn on the western windows. He gets about three steps inside when he gets this uncomfortable feeling. That's odd, Sarah's messages indicated she was home.

Derek reaches behind his back to pull his gun out from his waistband, when suddenly a dark shape flies out of the shadows and the next thing Derek sees is stars. He lays on the floor unconscious. The only sound being that of the sound of tearing duct tape.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

A/N - Sorry for such the long delay. I know a few of you have been clamoring for an update to this story. I apologize, but since posting the previous chapter to "What Are Dreams?" I was quite busy finishing up the edits to the last two chapters to "Reunion Part 2: Armageddon" and after posting those chapters I got quite busy organizing my notes into the first new chapters of "Reunion part 3: Babylon."

Then just when I thought I had this chapter ready, someone posted a new chapter to their fanfic which contained some very similar elements to my original chapter. So I've been busy the last couple of weeks making even more rewrites.

So, this is it, the seventh chapter in "What Are Dreams?" I hope you enjoyed it.

The1Russter 01-16-2010


	8. Derek’s Nightmare

**What are dreams?**

A short story featuring John and Cameron from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles." In a series of small chapters, using dreams as a basis for my story, Cameron and John begin a new relationship.

This story started off as a one-shot but has grown since the first chapter. I am considering this story as a possible alternative to "Ourselves Alone" and the two part "Today is the Day." (It might even grow into a replacement for a couple more episodes. who knows?"

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

My thanks to everyone who has posted a review.

**Summary:** Not sure of what to do, and unable to concentrate on his studies, John takes Cameron out for a surprise to cheer them up. Sarah has a dream and realizes, maybe she is afraid of losing John, and not because anything to do with Sky Net or the future. She goes upstairs to speak with them, now that she's calmed down, only to find they are gone and some clues that may indicate they had sex. She also recalls, with a reminder from Kyle in a dream, that Derek knows a Jesse. Derek helps Jesse move her belongings to her car. She's leaving the apartment to find another place to live. Derek secretly observes her as she leaves, and she isn't limping. She's also said some things that make him question whether she is even his Jesse. John takes Cameron to buy her ballet shoes before going to pick up Riley. Before getting in the truck Cameron kisses him in thanks, and is observed by Kacy riding past them on the street.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Derek's Nightmare**

"How long do you plan to carry out your charade of being Riley's boyfriend?" Cameron asks as they approach the school.

"Only until we can draw Jesse out. We don't know where she is and, right now, Riley is our only link. Without her help . . ."

"I know." Cameron say softly. "We've gotten so much closer these last two days. I still think Riley could be a problem. You will be careful."

"I won't let her get between us, not now." John says taking her hand, which has been twitching as they've gotten closer to the school.

"Anyway, I don't think I'll be in much physical danger from Riley." John says as he pulls up outside the high school.

"If what Riley told us was true, to fight Jesse like she did would require either physical skill or prowess. Jesse is a soldier and an officer in the navy and knows how to fight. Riley is from the future too. You do not live to be Riley's age without learning strong survival skills. Over sixty percent of all children born just prior to and after Judgment Day have either died from radiation, malnutrition, or the machines. Don't let your guard down around her. We still don't know all that much about Riley."

John sees Riley beginning to exit the school. Dammit he thinks, she was supposed to remain inside until he went in to meet her. "Here she comes."

He turns to look at Cameron. "We'll talk about this more later. In the meantime, we'll just carry through like we planned. Okay?"

"Okay." She says with a frown. She sees Riley approaching. To exit the vehicle would mean crossing her path or giving the impression she opened the door for her. Deciding she doesn't want to give the impression of being friendly with Riley, Cameron crawls back between the seats to sit in the back.

Cameron pauses midway as she sees something. Her eyes focus on a gray van down the street. It looks identical to the one seen in town parked a few cars behind them when she kissed John. Her actions give John a clear view in the rear view mirror of Cameron's panty clad rear under her short denim skirt. She turns and sits down, removing the view John had of her panty clad rear from the mirror.

"Remember what I said." She says to his face in the mirror. "Girls are complicated."

"Huh," John says refocusing his eyes on hers in the mirror. "Right, keep my guard up. No problem."

Did Cameron do that on purpose? He wonders. Damn, if human girls are complicated, then Cameron is even more so. She certainly appears to be finding subtle ways to keep his interest on her.

Riley opens the door and gets in the truck.

"Hey there stranger! You're late!" she says quite cheerfully. "I'm hungry. How about we stop for something to eat?"

She turns and faces Cameron, "Hi, Cameron."

Cameron turns her head slightly and says with a firm expression on her face, "Hi."

Jesse watches from her rental car from the staff parking lot of the school. She saw John and the metal arrive. They seemed to be talking quite amicably until Riley exited the school, then Cameron climbed into the back. Unusual behavior for a machine. Perhaps it didn't want to open the door for Riley. If that's the case, the machine doesn't like Riley. But it seemed to pause quite a while before taking its seat. Jesse looks over her shoulder and the only thing she can see that it was possibly looking at is a plain commercial van with no markings parked down the street. When she turns back, the Dodge Ram is leaving. Starting her car, she drives out and follows. The commercial van not that far behind her.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go for some ice cream, maybe a smoothie, or something." Riley says, still sounding cheerful.

John glances in the rear view mirror and catches Cams's stern look at Riley. God! If looks could kill, he thinks.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Riley. I'm suppose to take you straight home. You are grounded remember."

"Yeah, for six weeks. Thank you very much Cam, for taking my pants off and letting my foster parents see me in that bikini."

"You did what?!" John asks glancing in the mirror, barely holding back a smile.

Cameron displays a small grin. "When I heard her foster parents returning, I flipped Riley onto the sofa and yanked off your pants. They didn't belong to her."

John is laughing out loud now imagining the scene.

"Hey!" Riley says. "It wasn't funny! I swear his eyes didn't rise above my chin the whole time he yelled at me."

John is trying not to laugh when he says, "Sorry, but you have to admit, it was funny."

"Maybe for you John, but that bikini was meant for you to see, not some 45 year old perv. You know he took my bikini. Said I couldn't have it back until I was eighteen and out of foster care. The bastard, I'm already eighteen, only I had to fake being sixteen to get into school."

"You're two years older than me?" John asks with surprise. Damn, he can't believe it, he's been dating a girl older than him. If he didn't break it off with her and was now seeing Cameron, and was still going to school, he'd really have something to brag about. He almost got lost in those thoughts when Cameron sees the wistful look on John's face in the mirror. She reaches around and punches him, gently for her, in his shoulder to get his attention refocused.

"Ow!" John barks but grins at Cam in the mirror and sets his eyes back on the road.

"What other secrets have you been keeping from John?" She asks Riley.

"Not as much as the two of you have been keeping from me. How long have the two of you been hiding the fact that you have emotions?"

"How do you know that?"John asks.

"The way she looked at me when we were dating John. How else? I've seen your metal bodyguards in the future. They always have a blank emotionless face. Cameron actually looked jealous."

Riley turns in her seat. "So, do you have feelings?"

Cameron looks at John's face in the mirror then at Riley. "Yes, I do." She says very coldly.

"What do your feeling say about me?"

Cameron never takes her eyes off Riley and says in a moderate tone without pause, "You are a threat to John. Your presence at this time is a distraction from our mission. You are a known associate of Jesse Flores a traitor, a rogue agent, and who is taking a clear path that puts John and the future in danger. If we did not need you to find Jesse Flores, I would kill you now. That is how I feel about you Riley Dawson."

Riley swallows and turns back around to face the front.

John glances at Cameron in the mirror and at Riley beside him.

"Hey! How about we go for that ice cream now! Huh?" John says trying to lighten the mood.

**

The rubber skinned T-600 leads Derek down the stairs into the basement of what was once a grand old house. How the house survived Judgment Day is a mystery, especially when all the buildings around it are rubble.

It leads him ever closer to a door, the music getting louder. Why the music? No machine would ever listen to music. There is no purpose, no logic for a machine to listen to music. Only humans listen to it.

The machine opens the door and waits for Derek to enter. It has been rough with him and the others, but considering what most people go through when interned by Sky Net, judging on what Kyle and John Connor told him of Century Work Camp, the T-600 has been rather easy on them.

He gets shoved forward, and he stumbles, grabbing a chair for support, so he doesn't hit the floor. He hears the door slam shut and lock behind him.

"Sit down." Comes a cold metallic voice that sounds slightly feminine.

The room is dark, but for a chink of light coming through a crack in the floor above. The only sound is that of the music. What is it? Something classical, he thinks. There hasn't been any music since Judgment Day

"Who are you?" Derek shouts into the dark, over the sound of the music.

"Sit down. I will not harm you." The voice comes back.

Derek looks around the room. No way out. Dark as a coal mine. And if that is a machine as he suspects, it could kill him and he wouldn't even be able to defend himself.

"All right." He says and sits in the chair he used to prevent himself from falling. "Whatever it is you want, I won't tell you a thing." Derek says defiantly. "Not a damn thing."

"That's where you are wrong, Lieutenant Derek Reese presently assigned to General Connor's Tech-com unit." The voice grows more human like as Derek sees a figure approaching from the dark. "Everyone who sits in that chair talks eventually." It says in a normal girls voice, that sounds vaguely familiar.

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

Silver straps extend from the arms and legs of the chair holding him in place. Derek struggles but it's like solid metal holding him in.

"It's no use struggling." The chair speaks. Morphing into a humanoid still grasping Derek by the wrists and ankles.

"No, there is no point in struggling Derek." The small figure approaches from the dark and enters the small pool of light coming through a crack in the ceiling.

"Allison?" Derek asks. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Allison is dead. I'm an advanced cybernetic organism built in her image." She says and her eyes glow blue. "But I have all her memories. Unfortunately, there is still one detail that eludes me." she says approaching Derek Reese.

"You fuckin' metal bitch! You killed Allison! I won't tell you a damn thing!"

"That's what they all say," She runs a cool hand gently across his face, caressing it, " but everyone talks eventually. Including your friends upstairs."

She grabs his head so he can't turn away from her gaze. "Where is John Connor's camp?"

**

John, Cameron and Riley are sitting at a booth in a quiet corner of an ice cream parlor. Riley sits across from them both. Cameron chose her position, not so much to sit beside John, but to keep an eye on Riley.

Riley is eating a large sundae on her own, while John bought himself the same but with two spoons to share with Cameron. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry.

Riley is about half way through her sundae, while John and Cam have barely eaten any, when Riley speaks.

"I want to ask you a question John. You told me you wanted to break up with me the day I showed up at your house and told you I wanted to have sex. Was it because of Cameron?"

"Riley, I . . ."

"Don't lie to me John. If it wasn't for Jesse, I . . . well let's just say that if she didn't pressure me into asking you to have sex with me to get you away from her, I would have eventually. So why did you want to break up with me?"

John reaches beside him and takes Cameron's hand. "I love Cameron. I only went out with you because, for a time I was afraid of the feelings I had for her. I like you Riley, I really do. If our three lives crossed at different times, then perhaps things might be different. But you lied to me Riley. You pretended to be my friend, and for a time I thought I might love you. But I didn't and I don't. I'll be your friend, but you've got a long way to go to earn my trust again."

Cameron appreciates the feel of John's hand in her own. She wasn't expecting it, but as soon as he took her hand, the uncontrollable twitching stopped. John was trying to show her he cared, yet he knew she could read his vitals, which were all good. Perspiration low, blood pressure and pulse slightly elevated, but then he is talking and he is upset. She was letting John do the talking as he was trying to set Riley straight as to what their relationship was to be from now on. Besides, the ice cream was interesting, cold, smooth, sweet, no nutritional value, but pleasant. She takes another spoonful.

"So, everything between us, all that we did together, is over?" Riley replies "John, I went further with you than anyone. Despite why I'm here, I do love you. Hell, we rounded three bases together and I wanted to hit that home run with you. What about you and her? How far has your relationship progressed?"

"Riley what was between you and I is over. We start fresh today. And as far as Cameron and I go, our relationship is none of your damn business. It's nobody's business but ours, Got it?"

"Yeah, I do." Riley slumps in her seat. "I suppose you won't trust me until you capture Jesse?"

"Perhaps." John pauses, playing with his spoon. "It depends on what happens between now and then."

There is a lull in the conversation and there is something that Riley said that Cameron doesn't understand.

"Riley, what did you mean when you said you rounded three bases with John and wanted to hit that home run? Were the two of you playing baseball on your dates?"

John groans. _Why? Why couldn't Cameron have waited until she got home before asking this?_

"I thought you machines knew everything. " Riley answers. "Baseball is often used as a metaphor for how far a couple have gotten with their physical relationship."

John was so hoping Cameron was going to say, _"Thank you for explaining."_ but no she had to say. . .

"In what way is baseball used as a metaphor?"

_Oh God!_, John groans inwardly and sinks in his seat. He turns and looks out the window, still listening as Riley explains to Cameron.

"I never thought I'd explain something to you, but . . . how far one gets with their partner is often expressed as reaching each base as in baseball."

John glances at Riley and can see she seems to enjoy making him squirm. Payback for breaking up with her? Who knows, just let her get it out. He wouldn't be any less embarrassed explaining it to Cameron, but on the other hand, if he explained it to her privately. Oh damn! He thinks, as he gets physical reaction.

"Kissing or French kissing is getting to first base. If a guy gropes you under or over your clothes, to touch or fondle your breasts, that is second base." Riley explains to a very attentive Cameron.

John sees a dark green Toyota across the street. They parked there shortly after the three of them entered the ice cream parlor. Wasn't there a car just like that in the school parking lot?

"What is third base then?" Cameron asks.

John let's go of Cameron's hand, and gets up from the booth.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asks.

"Not far. Wait here a moment. There is something I want to check out." He says very seriously.

John walks outside following a hunch. Using a group of people as cover he slips outside then ducks behind a plain gray van.

Cameron watches him, then scans the outside. Two things she sees immediately. The car from the school parking lot is parked across the street, and John is using the plain gray van that was following them as cover.

Cameron stands up quickly. "Come on Riley. We're going." She says in a voice that means business.

Riley glances outside at John. He is presently making his way through the parking lot keeping cover.

Cameron grabs Riley's arm, and pulls her along through the parlor to the exit.

As John walks past the van, the side doors pop open and three men leap out and grab John. Cameron is still leaving the ice cream parlor when the attack occurs and quickly runs to his aid. Riley is just behind her.

John is still fighting them off when two shots ring out and the guy who has grabbed John from behind falls down inured. There is a sound of squealing wheels and the dark green Toyota disappears down the street with a flow of long black hair streaming out the window.

When the man got shot, it gave John an opening and he strikes one of the other men. He falls back and the other man steps forward. Before he can even attack John, Cameron strikes him from behind, knocking him unconscious. Riley kicks the other guy in the small of his back and he crumples. Cameron grabs them both and throws them into the van. They slam into the far wall of the van hard enough to dent it and render the other man unconscious as well.

John pulls the wounded man up from the ground by his collar. "Who are you?" he shouts.

There is the sound of sirens approaching.

"John! We have to go now!" Cameron says firmly.

John looks at her, then drops the man. He grabs Riley's arm and the three of them run for the truck and leave.

The dark green Toyota is long gone.

**

Derek is laying curled up on the dirt floor. For torture, the machines have certainly found new and interesting ways to get information out of people. He never felt such self revulsion and hatred for the machines. No wonder no one talked much after leaving the basement.

He opens his eyes. It is dark and very quiet in the place. Before him he sees some water and some food on a tray.

It could be poisoned. No, why do that? If they wanted him dead, they have much quicker methods for doing that, and he is very hungry.

Derek pulls the tray towards him and begins munching on an apple. God, that tasted good. He hasn't had an apple since those HK's torched the orchard. He finishes the apple and grabs the pitcher of water and drinks.

"It is good that you eat and drink to keep your energy levels high." comes that soft gentle voice that at one time made his heart melt for that young girl that brought so much light into their camps, but now fills him with revulsion.

As he lowers the pitcher, he sees the machine approaching him in the dark. The one built to look like Allison. The one that forced him to . . . he shudders just thinking about it.

"Where's your liquid metal friend?" He says with disgust.

"She isn't far. If you don't tell me what I want to know soon, she will take her turn with you, and I promise, she won't be anywhere near as gentle as me." The machine comes out of the dark and is dressed in the same simple gray clothes he last saw Allison wearing. It may look like the young innocent girl it replaced, but inside of it is a cold metal heart.

Derek doesn't respond and just slams the pitcher down on the ground. Some of the water sloshes out.

"So Sky Net's methods of torture has branched into using new techniques to get answers now?"

"We're not working for Sky Net." It squats down in front of him. "We've found that violence has its limitations, humans would rather die than give up their friends or information. Some of you even welcome it, wanting it, wanting us to kill you. Humiliating you like this gets better results. Your self revulsion and hatred for us will eventually make you talk to avoid any further" it grins "intercourse with us."

"You'll never get any answers from me, you metal whore!"

It leans forward and slaps the cheek hard that just yesterday it stroked so gently. "You will answer my question. Where is John Connor's camp?"

Derek rubs his jaw. Feels like his mouth is bleeding. "I won't tell you a damn thing you metal bitch!" Derek spits in it's face, blood and spit runs down its face, and without hesitation, the machine grabs the pitcher of water and throws the contents in Derek's face.

Derek wakes up in a whitewashed basement, water streaming from his head and upper body. His clothes are soaked. The floor is cold, hard concrete.

"Oh God. It was all a damn dream. Just a stupid, fuckin', dream!" He struggles to get up but finds his hands are tied behind his back with duct tape and his ankles are tied the same.

"What the hell?" Derek struggles to pull himself into an upright position.

Derek hears a loud bang and looks over to see Sarah standing there with an empty pail laying on its side at her feet.

"Sarah! What the hell is going on here?" He shouts.

She strikes him hard enough he falls back on the floor again.

"Answer my question you son-of-a-bitch!! Where's Jesse?"

**Earlier that day**

Sarah sinks down, sitting on the corner of Cameron's bed. It's worse than she thought.

Suddenly the sound of an engine starting in the driveway catches her attention. Sarah gets up quickly and runs down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door. She arrives at the end of the porch just in time to see the black Dodge Ram disappearing at the end of the drive.

"John!" She yells to no effect.

Sarah returns inside the house. She still isn't feeling well. Sarah moves quickly to the kitchen sink and vomits again. This time there is some blood in the bile. An ulcer maybe, or something worse? An ulcer wouldn't make her feel nauseous and alcohol would make it burn.

After her insides settle down, she tried calling John but there was no answer on his mobile. Damn kid, he turned it off. She knows he has it with him as it wasn't in the charger nor anywhere in his room.

John's run off with Cameron. Have they run away? No, no, that's just the panic talking. They must be going to get Riley from school, but why leave so early and not tell her? Cameron must have told John she was drinking. He knows her moods just as well as she knows when he's lying. Damn. Why did she have to drink the tequila? It isn't like she drank that often. Not since that day she almost killed Miles Dyson after drinking. Why is John doing this? Why now? Why with Cameron?

If she's sick, if she's going to die in a few years time, is this why Cameron is here? Is there more to what Cameron said? Sarah doesn't know, but if John loses his trust in machines now, would this change the future as badly as Cameron indicated. It's possible. She knows John. John is very emotional at this stage. He's a teenager, mood swings are normal, but if Cameron killed Riley or if Jesse made John believe Cameron killed Riley. No, that mustn't happen. Kyle and John are right. She _is_ afraid of losing John. Whatever life he has in the future, its because of what Sky Net and its evil machines have forced him to live. She will let them be friends, but she will not accept them having sex. Not while she is alive, and not under her roof.

But Derek knows Jesse. Is he in on her plan? Has he been secretly working against John? He hasn't been around much lately, not since they moved to the new house. And there was that strange phone call he got when they were coming back from staking out Bennet's home.

She's got some questions for Derek, and he's damn well going to answer them.

She than spent the next couple of hours leaving increasingly panicking, angry messages on Derek's voice mail on his mobile about John and Cameron running off.

Sarah knows Derek. Whatever secrets he may carry, he will come when he hears her messages. She hasn't got much time to get prepared. He will find a way to get here quickly. Derek is resourceful.

Sarah's been waiting in position for what feels like hours before she hears a vehicle stop outside on the street. She hears a car door slam and the faint sounds of gravel crunching as someone comes up the drive.

She left the back door open, obvious entry point that Derek would avoid. A moment later she hears someone at the front door. You can always rely on his experience in the resistance.

She waits poised, ready to strike. Sarah drew the drapes closed on the western windows to keep the sunlight out. She is relying on positively identifying Derek by his silhouette against the open door.

As he enters, he looks about carefully. It is Derek, she waits until he gets further inside. Damn! He's going for his weapon. Strike now!

Derek reaches behind his back to pull his gun out from his waistband, when suddenly a dark shape flies out of the shadows and the next thing Derek sees is stars. He lays on the floor unconscious.

Sarah grabs the roll of duct tape from the entry table drawer and begins wrapping his ankles and wrists. Once she is finished, she drags him down the stairs to the basement.

**

The Dodge Ram speeds quickly down some side streets until they put some distance between themselves and the ice cream parlor.

"It's quite exciting being a part of your adventures." Riley says almost breathlessly.

"Exciting! My adventures, as you call them, get people killed." John growls at her.

John takes some more side streets and then pulls over to the side of the road in a residential area. A few kids are about and bicycles and toys litter yards.

"You see that house over there?" John says pointing across the street.

"Yes. What about it?" Riley asks with a look of confusion.

"That's where I lived for almost a year . . . with my foster parents, Todd and Janelle.."

"You were in foster care, too?"

"Yeah I was." John says. "They were killed by a T-1000 terminator sent to assassinate me. That is what happens to people who know me!"

"Oh." Riley replies and Cameron looks at him sadly. Cameron thinks of what John has said and what he showed them. This is a piece of his past. A part of who he is, of what makes him John Connor. He was once in foster care just like Riley. Is that what drew him to her initially, the similar history. They are more alike than maybe John realizes. Both victims of Sky Net, both having to live a lie to protect who they are, but for different reasons.

John is still talking. "They died because of me. They didn't even know who I am going to be, yet they were victims of that war. You may think this is exciting, but this is a war Riley, with real casualties."

John pulls away from the curb and drives to Riley's home.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to say it wasn't. I saw the future war John. I was a tunnel rat all of my life. I saw the casualties. I smelled the filth of unclean people, burning and rotting corpses. I ran from the machines. All I've known is fear. I was just trying to say I like being a part of your adventures now, and not just some unknown girl in the future that no one ever gave a damn about. "

"Just be careful of what you want. A life knowing me gets people killed. Do you have any questions?"

Cameron knows how many people have died for John in the future. They put their lives on the line on his orders, but that isn't the true cause of their deaths, or for those who have died, now, in the past. The true killer is Sky Net, and John cannot take the blame for that. He will learn that in time.

"I have a question." Cameron says from the backseat.

John looks at her curiously in the rear view mirror. "What?"

"What is third base? And what must you do to get to home base?"

Despite himself, John has to laugh. Whether on purpose or not, Cameron found the perfect way to break the tension, but he wasn't going to have that discussion now. "Maybe later Cam. We need to get Riley home, then get home ourselves, before mom has a fit."

**

"Dammit! Sarah! I don't know!" Sarah strikes him.

"Don't lie to me, you bastard. The diamond merchant mentioned her name! You've been missing for long periods of time. Collaborating with her!" She hits him. "Betraying me." Hits him again. "Betraying John!" She punches him squarely in the jaw.

Derek spits out some blood. "Dammit Sarah, let me speak. I don't know where she is. I'd tell you if I knew."

"Cameron said that John had Jesse court martialled for disobeying orders, for sinking your damn sub. She's here now seeking revenge, endangering John, endangering the future. You know her! You know her! You are endangering my son. My son!" She goes to strike him again, when Derek suddenly swings his legs about and knocks her down .

Sarah twists around in her fall and lands partly on top of him. Derek can feel the heat just radiating off her body.

"Dammit Sarah, you're burning up. Just untie me and let me explain."

"This isn't the way to go about it Sarah." comes another voice in the room.

Sarah looks up and sees Kyle sitting on the clothes washer. "Reese?"

Derek looks at Sarah who isn't looking at him. Following her gaze, she appears to be looking at something by washer and dryer.

"I know Derek can be stubborn and not easy to get along with, but he wouldn't actively betray the resistance, you, or John."

Kyle disappears at the sound of the doorbell upstairs.

"Reese." She calls out plaintively.

Sarah struggles to her feet. "We're not through talking yet."

As Sarah disappears up the stairs, Derek begins struggling to release his bonds.

Sarah goes up the stairs and walks across the floor and looks through the peep hole. Kacy!

Sarah runs her hands through her hair quickly and opens the door.

"Hi Kacy. What can I do for you?"

Kacy's friendly greeting dies on her lips as she sees Sarah in front of her. "Ooh, you look kind of rough. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I've just been working out in the basement."

"Oh okay. Um, I don't know how to say this, but I saw something when Trevor took me to see my Ob-gyn."

"Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No. I almost wish it were." Kacy looks confused.

"Would you like to come in? I've got some iced tea in the fridge."

"No. I'll just say it." Kacy leans in closer. "I saw John and Cameron earlier when I was out. They were kissing, and it wasn't the kind of kiss between a brother and sister. I know this is California and some strange things take place . . ."

Sarah sighs, at least John is okay, but damn his carelessness.

"Kacy, it isn't what you think. Maybe you ought to come inside so we can talk."

A few minutes later and Kacy is at the kitchen table with a glass of ice tea. Sarah is carefully sipping a glass as well.

"I told you about John's father dying before he was born. Well, he wasn't Cameron's father."

"So they are step-siblings." Kacy asks, with a look of a disgust.

"No. They're not even related. I married Cameron's father when we moved to Kansas. Despite John and I taking their last name, and them being legally brother and sister since the adoption, they fell in love. They knew it wasn't acceptable and haven't done anything about it. Before we moved out here to California, Cameron's father died in a tornado. That brought them closer for a time, but John has been doing his best to avoid any other kind of relationship with Cameron until this weekend."

"Oh. But why this weekend? What happened?"

"John broke up with Riley. Apparently Riley hadn't been truthful about many things and John didn't want a relationship with her based on a lie. They are going to try and remain friends, but the separation was hard. Which is why you probably saw John and Cameron kissing, he finally gave into those buried emotions."

Kacy sits back in her chair just taking it all in. "Oh wow. I'm so sorry then for what I said when you moved in. The look you gave me when I suggested that Cameron once was once inside of you. It makes sense now. I wished you had told me this sooner."

"Well it's not easy talking about family stuff to someone who was a stranger at the time. Besides, it's old stuff with us and we thought it was behind us until yesterday. So is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Wow. Your lives are like straight from television. This is just like story I saw on one of those Mexican soaps last week. Do you ever watch those?"

Sarah grins and shakes her head no.

They walk towards the front door.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about this. I want to have a few words with them when they get home."

"I hope I didn't spook John when I warned him about getting Riley pregnant when I checked on John and Cameron for you."

"I'm sure you didn't. I know that if John's relationship progressed as far as him having sex he would use protection. He's never been irresponsible." I hope he did anyway, she thinks.

Kacy is heading down the steps when she says, "Riley's foster aunt seemed very concerned about her. In fact, she asked me to speak with John."

"What kind of a woman is she, her foster aunt?" Sarah asks placing her hands on her hips.

"Tough, a little scary. About Cameron's height but with dark hair like yours, only longer. She has Asian features, speaks with an accent, and has a deep tan."

"Thank you Kacy. Please don't mention anything about John and Cameron to anyone."

"Oh no. I won't" Kacy says as she walks up the drive. "I know how to keep my mouth shut."

**

The Dodge Ram sits by the side of the street four blocks back from Riley's home. John and Riley sit in the front seat watching the activity around her home.

The bright flashing lights of police cars and fire and rescue vehicle and the smell of smoke fills the air. They get a bit of a shock when a hearse like vehicle drives past them with the coroner name and logo on the door for L. A. County goes past.

Riley is crying, more from shock and fear than anything else. Reluctantly, John takes her hand to try and comfort her some. A few moments later and Cameron suddenly gets in the truck. She approached from the rear and John and Riley never saw her approaching.

John is surprised when she gets in, carrying a damp green duffel bag. "So what happened? What's wrong?"

Riley is looking at Cameron her eyes bright with tears, "Tell me, please." she begs.

Cameron looks at John then at Riley. She says in a monotone, "Your foster family is dead."

Riley bursts into tears and buries her face in John's chest, much to his surprise. He shrugs his shoulders at Cameron and tries to show Riley some compassion, without showing too much, and pats her back gently and soothingly, trying to calm the woman.

"What did you find out?" He asks Cameron.

"Her foster parents were shot. The police think sometime this morning, before they left for work. The other kids were killed when they got home from school. The fire began only a short time ago. The police think it was to try and hide the murders."

"But why would someone do this?"

"I can only think of one possibility, Sky Net somehow found out about your relationship with Riley. They tracked her down and were going to lay in ambush to kill you. Maybe use Riley here as bait if you didn't show up."

"That doesn't sound like the behavior of a machine. They wouldn't try and cover their tracks, not any I've known before. It would distract them from their main objective."

"You're right, no machine from Sky Net would. I think Sky Net has human agents working for it."

"You mean the Greys that Derek mentioned?"

Cameron nods her head, "I overheard a witness saying she saw a plain utility van parked in the driveway all day."

"Like the one we encountered earlier?"

"Possibly."

Cameron notes Riley's sobbing. She's taken the deaths of her foster family hard. Riley must of liked them more than she let on.

John strokes the back of Riley's head, trying to sooth her. "Riley's in danger, and it's all because of me."

"No John." Cameron interjects. "You are not responsible for Riley being here, Jesse is. You are not responsible for anyone's deaths, Sky Net is. Don't ever forget that!"

"I know, but if your theory is right . . . we need to bring Riley home with us. We don't have a choice."

"I thought you would say that." Cameron says quietly. "That's why I grabbed her bag from inside the house."

John smiles at her. "You clever girl. I hope you didn't kill anyone to get it."

She smiles back at him. "No, but the police officer is going to wake up with a headache."

John gently pushes Riley back in her seat where she just sits staring out the doors window. He starts the truck and turns down some side roads to go back home. What the hell is he going to tell mom when he gets home? _Hey mom, my sexy blond ex-girlfriend is going to be living with us now. And oh!, by the way I'm having sex with a hot cyborg now! No, not the best thing to say to mom when he gets home._

Cameron is worried. If Riley's foster family was killed by Sky Net then this is something more she has in common with John. Riley is still a threat, to John, to them. Her left hand begins to twitch again. She watches and analyzes it. Once again, the analysis doesn't reveal any cause. She buries her hand in a gap between the seats and can feel and hear the fabric tearing from her fingernails. Derek won't be happy about that, but then so little seems to make him happy anyway.

**

As soon as Sarah disappeared, Derek dragged himself over to a corner of a wall and began rubbing the tape, tying his wrists together, on the corner. He could hear muffled voices and the sound of footsteps. Whoever came by didn't stay long. He hopes he finishes cutting himself free before Sarah returns.

He is still working at his bonds, when he hears a loud thud from above.

**

Sarah closes the front door. Feeling slightly uneasy, she decides to lay down on the sofa until she feels better. Derek can wait in the basement for the time being.

Halfway to the sofa she begins to feel lightheaded. Sarah struggles, fighting against the waves of dizziness and nausea, to get to the sofa.

She tries to lay on it and misses, landing on the floor hard.

Sarah fights to remain focused but her vision blurs then returns as she sees the feet of someone in combat boots exit the kitchen and walk towards her.

The person kneels down beside her and she feels a cool hand caress her face then take her hand.

"Hold on. Keep fighting Sarah. It isn't time for you to leave yet. John will be here soon. I won't leave you until he gets home." Kyle's voice says.

Has it been minutes or has it been hours until she hears the sound of footsteps coming up the basement stairs. Then silence. Minutes or hours later she hears more voices, confusion, the sensation of being carried. But through it all she hears Kyle's voice and feels his hand clutching hers.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

A/N - First let me say, that the nightmare sequence for Derek, does not imply that that is what I think occurred in the unseen torture sequence in the basement from Season 1. It's just a nightmare based on those events.

Second, I've been working on this chapter since posting the previous one. I had some new ideas and some previously discarded ideas, and I couldn't get them out of my head. So I wrote up this chapter, then rearranged it, rewrote it, rearranged it again, wrote new stuff, removed stuff, rearranged it again, then wrote some new stuff, and wrote a whole new ending to the chapter. I can't wait to use the stuff I didn't use.

I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

The1Russter 01-25-2010


	9. Future Nightmare

**What Are Dreams?**

A short story featuring John and Cameron from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles."

This story started off as a one-shot but has grown since the first chapter.

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

**Previously:** While captured, Derek has a nightmare of his time in the basement in the future. John and Cameron pick up Riley from school and they are followed to the ice-cream parlor. Derek discovers who captured him and he is definitely surprised. Kacy talks with Sarah about what she saw, and Sarah quickly comes up with a cover story. After Kacy leaves, she collapses. John almost gets abducted at the ice cream parlor, but breaks free with help from an unknown shooter in a Toyota. After getting rescued by Cameron and Riley, they leave quickly to get Riley home, only to arrive and find someone has killed her foster family. John and Cameron suspect Grays - human agents of Sky Net.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Future Nightmare**

Catherine Weaver walks through the halls of her office building like she owns the place, but then she does own the place. But to say she walks is a bit of an understatement, for surely wouldn't you say strides.

She knocks on a door, then steps inside without waiting for an answer.

"Mr. Ellison. I believe you have some information for me?"

Mr. James Ellison, formerly of the FBI, couldn't have been more surprised by her arrival at his office. It was highly unusual for her to be seen outside her office or the conference room meeting with department heads, or most recently in the basement. To inform her assistant you wished to speak with Ms. Weaver, one usually had to wait until called to her office, like royalty granting permission to a commoner to approach the throne room. At least that's how Mr. Ellison thought of it. She certainly carried herself like royalty.

So when Ms. Weaver entered his office after a brief knock., he tried not to show his surprise.

"Hello Ms. Weaver, I found some information regarding Mr. Bennett, that I thought you should hear about right away."

She closes his door behind her and asks, "You said it was important. Please don't tarry in your conversation. What have you discovered in so short a time?"

Catherine Weaver takes a seat across from Mr. Ellison.

Ellison clears his throat before beginning. "Mr. Edward R. Bennett, as I understand it, has been a long time investor in this company. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Since my late husband and I started this firm, Mr. Bennet has been one of Zeira Corps primary investors. Without him and his money and influence with other investors, Zeira Corp would probably still be a dream. Would you get to the point Mr. Ellison?"

"I'm getting there. Not that I'm prying into the affairs of this company, but have you recently turned to him for additional funding and was turned down? And has the company experienced any recent setbacks to a major project?"

Catherine Weaver purses her lips, and looks straight at Mr. Ellison before answering. "The answer to both questions is yes. What is the purpose for these questions Mr. Ellison? What do they have to do with the background check I asked you to perform on Mr. Bennet?"

Mr. Ellison slides a folder across his desk so that it lays in front of Ms. Weaver.

"Mr. Bennett has been restructuring his investments over the last few years. Some of his most recent actions have caused some red flags with the Federal Trade Commission and the FBI. Nothing criminal has been proven so far, but he has begun to draw some attention."

Ellison pauses before continuing, "Have you heard of The Kaliba Consortium?"

"No, I haven't Mr. Ellison. What is it?"

"It is a network of technology firms around the world. They work together apparently as independent competitive companies, but they all have one thing in common."

"Mr. Bennett." She replies with her glassy stare and slightly raised eyebrows.

"Not just him, but others as well, who are all apparently the collective head of this Kaliba Consortium. They use their money as leverage to take control of companies. It usually happens in one of two ways with some variation. You are experiencing the soft-hard technique. You went to him for more money. He turned you down. You get back to the company to find that John Henry has been sabotaged. A critical part needs replacing. You don't have it in stock and are trying to make repairs while hoping to hear from the company that manufactures it, to learn if it has a replacement."

"You must have been talking to Mr. Murch."

"I don't let the grass grow under my feet, Ms. Weaver." He says looking straight at her.

"Apparently not." A small satisfied grin plays about her mouth. She did very well to bring this man into her company.

"If you look in that folder I gave you, the manufacturer of that part is one of those that are part of the consortium. If you want his money, and you want that part, then you are going to have to give him something in return."

"He wants control of Zeira Corp."

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Weaver."

"For what purpose are they doing this ?"

"Why does anyone in their position do anything? To make more money, to get more control, to have more power, or even bring about Sky Net and the machines, and that is something neither of us wants."

Catherine Weaver sits for a prolong moment then stands up quickly.

"Thank you Mr. Ellison. You have been very helpful indeed."

"Thank you. And if you could do me a favor?"

"What is that Mr. Ellison?"

"Don't tell anyone where you got that folder or let anyone even know you have it. I had to cash in a lot of favors to get that information from the bureau. I'm not suppose to have it."

"I understand. I am very pleased by your performance Mr. Ellison. You will be rewarded for your actions."

Ms Weaver walks out of his office and strides quickly to the elevator. Those who see her quickly step out of her way. She steps into the elevator and glares as the doors close in front of her.

**

A black Dodge Ram runs through the residential streets of los Angeles with three young people on board.

"Why didn't you mention the car at the ice-cream parlor?" Cameron asks.

"I didn't want to alarm you until I knew for certain it was the same car at the school. Why didn't you mention the gray van at the school?" John asks Cameron hotly.

"Seeing it at the school might have been a coincidence. Having it appear at the ice-cream parlor lessened the odds of it being a coincidence exponentially."

"From now on if we think something is suspicious, we tell each other. We can't afford something like this happening again." John says as he just slips the truck through an intersection before the light goes red.

John pauses before asking, "Did either of you two get a look at the driver of that Toyota? Whoever it was, probably prevented me from being abducted."

"I'm sorry John. I was focused on you the whole time."

"What about you Riley? Did you see anything?"

"Huh?" Riley looks at him her eyes still red and puffy. "No. I didn't. Sorry." She says and goes back to staring out the window. She's still shaken. Her foster family is dead. They came after her. Sky Net.

John feels stupid. He probably should have waited before intruding on Riley's thoughts. It's not easy losing someone.

They are almost to the house when John says, "You'd better get in back Riley and then Cameron can come back up front with me."

"Why?" Riley asks.

"Because John and I may have been seen driving away from the house." Cameron says. "The police will no doubt be searching for you. So you need to get in back and lie down out of sight on the floor. Then John and I can be seen arriving just the same as we left."

Riley undoes her seatbelt and turns to climb in back when John hits a small bump in the road, which causes her to lose her balance. She falls forward her breasts pressing into John's arm, and her right hand brushing against his crotch.

"Sorry." They both say at the same time, exchanging a quick nervous smile, while Cameron frowns.

After Riley gets in back, Cameron moves forward and sits beside John. She reaches over and takes his hand. She does a quick scan of his vitals. Despite the recent activity, John is calm. Which is good. In the face of danger, he can remain calm. He isn't a man yet, but the qualities that made him leader are present. They just need nurturing.

Cameron glances over her shoulder at Riley. "You need to lie down on the floor out of sight. Don't say anything and don't move." Just the way I like her, quiet, still, and out of sight, Cameron thinks briefly.

They are pulling into their drive when they see Kacy getting her mail. She waves to them and they stop.

"Hey you two!" Kacy says breathlessly. "I had a talk with your mom earlier."

"Hi Kacy. Um, what about?" John aks nervously.

"I saw the two of you earlier this afternoon kissing. Freaked me out until I talked with your mom and she explained everything."

Riley is almost shocked with what she hears. John kissed Cameron, a machine. If Jesse knew this she'd have a fit.

"What did she say?" John asks, while Cameron watches, carefully deciding on what action to take depending on what she says next. Her other hand reaches for the door latch.

"That the two of you aren't biological brother and sister. That you only are through your mom's marriage to Cameron's dad. Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your loss Cam. It must have been very hard on you when your dad died in that tornado."

Cameron quickly realizes the simple lie that Sarah told to cover for them, "Yes it was hard. It was hard on all of us." She grasps John's hand more tightly.

"It certainly explains why the two of you are so close. I thought your following John around was simple sibling adoration."

"I do adore him." Cameron says brightly. "Without him, I'd have no purpose in living."

John swallows nervously, "Wow, Cameron. You really need watch something other than daytime soaps." he says trying to cover for her.

"Don't be embarrassed John." Kacy says. "It isn't often someone finds true happiness. Just remember what I told you this weekend about Riley. Don't get Cameron pregnant. Life is hard enough without having that burden, especially at your age."

John pulls the truck up around back parking behind his mom's SUV.

"Talk about awkward." John says.

"What was awkward about that? Kacy seems genuinely concerned about you and me, and even your mom. She likes us."

"Hey can I get up off the floor now?" Riley says from in back.

John and Cam exchange a quick smile. "Yeah."

They enter through the exterior basement door.

Riley follows them just inside the door. "What your neighbor said, is that why you broke it off, so you could bonk Cameron without fear of getting her pregnant? I can't imagine one of them is able to get pregnant, unlike me."

Cameron tilts her head to one side. "What is bonk?"

"It's slang for having sex." John says rolling his eyes. "And no that isn't why I broke it off with you, Riley. I've already explained why."

Behind John, Cameron starts speaking, "Bonk as in bang, fuck, screw, shag, hump, doing the deed . . ."

"Cam!" John says sharply.

"What? I read the thesaurus. I never sleep." Cam grins slyly at John, then turns her attention to Riley. "And for your information Riley, I can't get pregnant. Though female terminators are built with all of the required organs, the one thing their ovaries cannot do is produce eggs. Neither do we menstruate. But given the exposure you had to radiation as a child, I doubt you could get pregnant either."

Riley looks shocked.

"What are you talking about Cam?" John asks.

"The radiation from the nuclear weapons on Judgement Day did more than just kill humans, the radiation caused widespread sterilization of the majority of humans. Only those who were in fall out shelters or in regions where bombs never fell are capable of conceiving a child. You, John, are one of the few who can still procreate in the future. You survive Judgment Day in a fall out shelter. You father many children."

"Stop right there." John shouts. "Tell me no more. And Riley, you and I are just friends. No more baiting arguments. I love Cameron. Get used to it."

John turns on his heel and goes up the stairs. Cameron grins at Riley and turns to follow John. Riley picks up her bag and follows them up the stairs into the kitchen. Riley sets her duffel bag down on the kitchen floor, and Cameron sets her bag containing the new ballet slippers, tights and leotard on the table. The three of them enter the living room.

There before them is Derek kneeling beside Sarah. He's just taken his hand away from feeling her pulse, when they walk in.

"Hell. Its about time you got back home. Your mom is ill. She's passed out."

"What happened to you?" John asks seeing the bruises and cuts on Derek's face, as they quickly move to Sarah's side.

"Tell you later, right now your mom needs our help. She's got a fever."

Cameron immediately goes over and turns Sarah onto her back. She feels her neck. "Her pulse and blood pressure are low but steady. Her temperatures is spiking at 106 degrees."

"We should get her to a hospital." Derek says.

"No!" John says taking charge. "Sky Net has operatives at work. I've been attacked today and Riley's family is dead. We cannot risk taking mom to a hospital."

"John's right." Cameron says picking Sarah up in her arms. "We can look after her ourselves. If we move from here right now, it will expose us to attack. Better to wait until Sarah is healthy enough to move her, then we will all go together."

Cam turns to John. "Watch her head while I carry her up the stairs. Riley, get the first aid kit from the kitchen. It's still on the counter where we patched you up. Derek you're on watch until further notice. Don't leave the house."

"Hey! I don't take orders from some metal . . ."

John grabs Derek's wrist and spins him about. "Then take them from me. You are a lieutenant in the resistance. When you hear a fuckin order you will follow it! You will stand watch until relieved." He orders in the best command voice he can muster.

Derek just glares at John a moment, then grins. "Welcome back to the game, John."

"I never left it." John says back.

"What happened to Riley's family?" Derek asks as the girl disappears into the kitchen.

"Dead. Shot. All of them. Whoever did it tried to cover it up with a fire. Cameron and I think it was done by grays. The same people that tried to abduct me. I'm going to help mom. We'll talk later."

Cam goes up the stairs carefully while John helps guide his mom's head so she doesn't hit it against anything.

Cam speaks to John. "Thank you for backing me up with Derek."

"No problem. What does he have against you anyway? Neither you nor he has ever said."

"I don't know John. The resistance scrambles our memories before reprogramming. If we encountered each other before then, I don't recall it. It's also possible his hatred for me extends from his hatred of all machines."

"Nothing even from that portion of your chip that was damaged?"

"No. But I don't want to know. I don't want to know what I was before you rescued me from Sky Net. I was just a tool to Sky Net. Something to be used and discarded. Future you isn't like that. You aren't like that. You value us as individuals, as people. That is why we consider you our friend."

They ease his mom down the hallway and into her room.

Cameron carefully lowers Sarah onto her bed scattering the papers she was going through.

"Start pouring a cold bath. Not too cold. Just cooler than room temperature. We need to bring her temperature down gradually."

Riley comes into her room carrying the first aid kit.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Help me get her clothes off. We will be immersing her in water to gradually lower her temperature, then follow it up with sponge baths to try to keep her temperature down."

Riley and Cameron work to remove her clothes while John fills the tub. He hears what Cameron said to Riley and hopes for his mom's modesty and his own embarrassment that she will at least let his mom keep her underwear on.

He's relieved when moments after he turns off the taps in his mom's bathroom, Cam carries Sarah inside still in her bra and panties. He saw her naked once. To be honest, he saw her naked plenty of times sharing that one room shack in the jungles of Nicaragua when he was a child, but that was a different time and place. Becoming a teenager changes how you think about such things.

Cameron lowers Sarah into the water as gently as if she were handling a child.

"John, you need to prepare someplace for Riley to sleep tonight. She can sleep in my room, as I will stay up nights with Sarah until she is better."

"Thank you Cam. That's very nice of you." Riley says.

"Nothing nice about it. John. You will need to change the sheets and clear some space for her things. Riley please stay with me. I will need your help."

"Will mom be okay?" John asks as he stands up.

"She'll be fine John. Just go. It won't take you long."

John quickly leaves his mom's room and enters Cameron's room. "Shit!" he says as he spots his sneakers and socks from the night before laying on the floor next to Cameron's clothing.

He quickly tosses his shoes into his room and drops their clothing into the bathroom hamper. John grabs some clean linens from the closet and returns to Cameron's room. He knows why she wanted to have him do this and keep Riley with her. So he could remove any signs from where they had sex.

He'll never forget that. Having sex with Cameron was the closest thing to pure happiness he's experienced in his entire life. He's glad he didn't have sex with Riley, not that he didn't want to, it's just knowing the deception she was operating under. Cameron gave herself to him because of her desire to be with him to love him. Riley he doesn't know about her, but Cameron is his and he is hers and that is all that matters.

John strips the linens from Cameron's bed and begins making it with fresh linens.

**

John had barely left his mom's bathroom when Cameron tells Riley, "Get me the first aid kit."

Riley goes back into the bedroom and picks up the first aid kit from the bed. Underneath of it is a paper, she picks it up and reads the first few lines then quickly folds it and places it in her pocket.

She walks into the bathroom and hands Cameron the kit. "What are you going to do?"

Cameron open up a sealed syringe, "I'm going to take a blood sample for testing. Please hold Sarah's arm out of the water."

Riley does as she asks and watches as Cameron applies pressure to the arm with one hand until a vein is exposed. Cam pushes the needle in and withdraws some blood.

"You care for John and his mom, don't you?" Riley asks, after watching how Cameron took charge when seeing Sarah ill.

"John is still dependent on Sarah. There will come a day when he will no longer have her. This will not be that day. Do you know how to apply a bandage?" Cam asks.

"Yes."

Cameron leaves Riley to place a small bandage on Sarah's arm while Cameron takes the syringe into the next room.

She opens Sarah's dresser and pulls out a small handheld mirror. She wipes the surface clean and squeezes a small drop of blood onto the mirror. Using the clear plastic wrapper than once held the needle, she presses it down flat over the blood, flattening it out. She turns on the light and scans the blood, magnifying the image on her HUD until she can see every cell.

Red blood cell count is low, possibly anemic. She checks the date on her internal calendar. No, its still too early for Sarah to of had her period. So that doesn't account for the anemia. She scans even closer and sees that her white blood cell count is high. That could be because of the virus which is apparent in her scan, but it is higher than it should be even for that. Sarah does have a virus, should pass in a few days, but the high white blood cell count has her concerned. She might already be in the very early stages of leukemia. She will have to wait until Sarah is better and take another blood sample for comparison to know for certain.

Cameron looks in the bathroom and sees that Riley has begun using a washcloth to cool Sarah's face. Cameron glances at her left hand and for the first time since this weekend, it hasn't twitched. Has the focus of her energies on a problem been the cause for the temporary lapse? Or is she getting used to Riley? Or is there another reason. Cameron isn't certain. There is still that damaged area on her chip. Shouldn't be the cause for the twitching as it isn't in the motor control system. It would require a detailed analysis to discover the cause, but she would have to go into standby for an indeterminate amount of time. She will have to wait. There are too many problems right now. John can't afford to be without her.

**

After preparing Cameron's room. John found that the laundry hamper was now full so he decided to carry it downstairs to the clothes washer. He grabs himself a coke and a beer for Derek from the fridge. Coming back into the living room he speaks with Derek.

"So, are you going to tell me why you look like a used Kleenex?" John asks popping open the bottle of beer and handing it to his uncle.

Derek takes a long sip from the bottle. "Thanks. It will come out soon enough. There is someone else from the future working here. She's awol and possibly a military criminal."

"You know Jesse Flores." John says, it is not a question.

Derek nods his head.

"Are you two lovers?" John asks

Derek just gives him a look then nods his head. "I don't know her John. She's lying to me, trying to use me. Did you know your girlfriend is being used by her?"

"Who? Riley? Yeah. She told Mom, Cameron and I the truth this weekend."

"But Riley is here with you now. Why?"

"She's in danger and I'm her friend, but she's no longer my girlfriend. I called that off with her this weekend, before she told us the truth. Sky Net knows about her. Why else send the same guys after her it sent after me?"

Derek and John stand there a while why looking out the french doors not saying anything.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

"Your mom beat the crap out of me." Derek says. "I walked in the house and she got the jump on me."

"And she did this to you, while sick?"

"Yeah. She figured out I knew Jesse. You weren't there, but after the house break in, we went to a diamond merchant I know who fences stolen diamonds. He let slip Jesse's name. Your mom put the pieces together and did this to me."

John can't help but grin. He can't help but feel proud of his mom. Doing what she did despite being sick.

"I need to speak with it, her, um, Cameron. Alone." Derek says.

"Why?"

"Because she knows the truth about what happened after I left the future. I need some answers."

"What are you going to do about Jesse?"

"That rather depends on what Cameron tells me."

John goes up the stairs and enters his mom's room to find Cameron and Riley have moved his mom to her bed, after first changing her into a nightgown.

"Hey. How's mom?"

"Her temperature has dropped sufficiently to remove her from the bath. She shows sign of anemia, but I don't know why."

"I might." Riley says interrupting. "When I got the first aid kit, it looked like someone threw-up in the kitchen sink, there was some blood in it."

Cameron looks at her. "Thank you. Also I noticed slightly elevated levels of white blood cells."

"But that's because of the virus, right?" John asks.

"Yes." Cameron replies. Until she can get another blood sample for comparison after Sarah is well, that is the most honest answer she can give.

John sits in a chair next to his mom's bed. "Derek wants to speak with you, Cam."

"What about?" She asks. Her mind considers what possible reasons would Derek want to speak with her. He hates her. She's still compiling a list when John answers.

"The future." John says taking his mom's hand in his.

**

Weaver is sitting behind her desk in her grand modern office when her phone beeps.

"Yes."

"_I have Mr. Bennett on line one, Ms. Weaver."_

"Thank you." She says cheerily and rises up from her reclined position and presses the button for Line 1.

"Hello, this is Ms. Catherine Weaver. Do I have the pleasure of speaking with Mr. Edward R. Bennett?"

"_Yes you do. I understand you are running into some technical problems."_

"Maybe. Are you willing to invest more money?"

"_Maybe. Are you willing to give up control of . . ._

"You are not getting your hands on my company Mr. Bennett."

"_Oh please, Ms. Weaver, you insult me. I have no interest in your company. I control businesses that are so huge they make yours look like a child's lemonade stand in comparison."_

"Then what do you want Mr. Bennett, in exchange for your continued investment?"

"_My terms are simple Ms. Weaver. The Kaliba Consortium are willing to invest $500 million in your little company, in exchange for a 49% interest in your company. That would leave you personally with 51% control."_

"But with your people on the board, influencing the other members, you will have effective control of my company."

"_Then what about this for a compromise,"_ Mr. Bennett's voice drops sounding ominous. _"I will personally invest $250 million, no members of Kaliba or any of my companies will sit on your board, in exchange, you will turn over to me your little project in the basement. The one you call John Henry."_

Ms. Weaver decides to stall for time as she tries and thinks of a solution, but Mr. Bennett interrupts her train of thought.

"_You'll bring me the cybernetic body in your basement by the end of the week. You can keep the A. I. All I want is the body, and you can have the $250 million. If you don't make the arrangements for the exchange before the end of the business day on Friday, by Monday morning you may find your investors pulling out, and your company will die."_

Before Weaver can reply, he hangs up on her.

Her face is so livid and the room is so quiet. She presses the button on the intercom. "Cancel all further meetings and appointment for me today and have Mr. Ellison come to my office at once!"

**

Cameron walks at a steady rhythm down the stairs and into the living room.

"John said you wanted to speak with me." She says betraying no emotion in her tone or expression.

Derek barely looks at her then scans the outside again. Without looking at her he asks, "What do you recall about our first meeting?"

"The first time I met you was at Depot II. You tried to shoot me."

"No before that. Before future John reprogrammed you. Do you remember me at all?"

Cameron appears to be concentrating then replies. "No. Why?"

"Nothing. It was just a dream." Derek replies glancing outside again.

"Is that all?

"No. I need some answers." Derek growls at Cameron.

"About what?" Cameron's head tilts slightly to ne side, a few strands of hair falling from behind her ear.

"What happened after I left Connor in 2029? What happened to John?"

"That's classified." She says, stiffening slightly.

"Classified. Since when?" He says turning on her, almost shouting.

"Since always. You are a known associate of Jesse Flores. A rogue agent. She is here. You are here."

"You little metal bitch. Are you saying I can't be trusted?" Derek yells looking like he might hit her.

"I can't tell you what you want to know. I can't risk any information getting back to Jesse Flores."

"Listen to me you tin kettle." Cameron flinches. "I didn't want to say this, but now I will. In the future, John Connor is dead isn't he?"

Cameron doesn't answer.

"Jesse said she was court martialled and that John Connor wasn't there. Sarah indicated to me that she was told that he was there. I've been a witness at two court martial hearings and John Connor was always there. He is always there! So I want to know one thing, and I want the truth. Is John Connor dead?"

Cameron looks sad. "Yes." She says very quietly.

"What?" Derek responds. To be honest, he wasn't expecting that answer.

She says very steadily in her quiet voice, "Six weeks, four days after you left, John Connor was assassinated leaving Depot 2 to return to his base."

"Did one of his metal bodyguards suddenly go rogue?" Derek sneers.

"No." She says quietly, unable to look Derek in the face.

"How?"

She raises her head and looks right at him. "An infiltrator, a grey, no one knew. He had been living with us, fighting along side of us for months. He saw his opportunity and killed John. He killed John." She repeats her lower lip trembling.

A few tears run from the corner of Cameron's eyes and Derek looks at her in shock.

"Where were his body guards? Where were you when this happened?"

"We were there. But like I said, no one suspected. Not even us. John Connor had been hearing for weeks about growing dissent due to his reliance on machines. It was being said he favored our company over his fellow humans. It wasn't true. He only avoided humans most times so that if Sky Net attacked, it wouldn't kill innocent humans to get to him."

"What happened?" Derek asks, this time sounding less harsh. This would certainly explain her devotion to her duty and some of the things she said and did in Mexico.

"John ordered us to give him more space so that humans could approach him more easily. So that he could meet and talk with people like he used to. When he was leaving Depot 2, a man stepped forward to greet and shake John's hand, as so many people do when they see him. Before we could act, the man pulled out a knife and stabbed a lethal blow to his chest."

"And the grey?"

"I killed him."

"Good. And John?"

"He died a few minutes later in my arms. There wasn't anything we could do for him. We hid his death from everyone. If the resistance learned of John's death, everyone would give up hope. Humanity would die."

"What did you do?"

"We knew that we couldn't hide his death for very long, so it was decided that I should go back and protect him. Keep him safe and stay with him always. Give John and humanity a chance to live."

"But why you? Why not one of the triple-8's or the T-850's?"

"Because of John's last words. I was chosen because of what he said to me."

"What was it? What did he say?"

"He said, 'I love you, Cameron.' and then he died."

Cameron cries some more and Derek can't believe what he is seeing. He gives her a moment and then asks, "So who conducted Jesse's court martial?"

"I did. I sat in shadow where I couldn't be seen and spoke with his voice and acted based on my observations of John. That was the last time I stood in for him. I left afterwards to protect him now. Sarah and John doesn't know. You must not tell them."

"I can't believe what is worse, the news that Connor is dead, or that he told you he loved you - metal, or that you are putting on these fake tears."

"It's true. I love him and I failed my mission then. I can't fail now. He needs me." She pleads.

Derek is in a quandary about the machine in front of him. Never in his life has he seen any metal ever express any kind of emotion. But are they real or is she trying to manipulate him? Either way, it, she, damn, needs to focus on her task.

"He needs your protection, but he doesn't need you putting on these sham emotions." Derek growls at her. "John's life is complicated enough without that. Be his protector, be a machine! That's what you are! That's all you'll ever be, a machine!"

Derek turns to go out the door.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asks. "John told you . . ."

"I know what he said, but he isn't my commander yet. If John asks, I'm going to find Jesse."

Derek marches out of the house, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving Cameron alone and in pain.

* *

"I'm sorry what happened to your family Riley." John says as he slides his mom's hand back under the covers.

"It's not your fault John."

"No? If I broke it off with you when I should have . . . I knew going out with you put you in danger. But I was just so angry and upset, spending time with you felt like a taste of being normal. But I'm not normal. I'm John Connor. That carries with it more responsibility than I want."

Riley walks over to him as he sits looking morose as he contemplates all that has taken place. She kneels in front of him.

"When I was twelve, I was being chased through some unused tunnels by a rape gang."

"A rape gang?"

"Yeah. Men that are more animal than human. They go about in small groups of five to seven. Ugly, dirty, cruel men. I was terrified and alone. I kept running down different tunnels trying to get away from them when suddenly I hit something solid in the dark."

"What was it?"

"A man. He held his hand out to me and helped me up. He told me go around the corner and hide. As I did, he picked up a metal bar leaning against the wall. I heard the rape gang approaching and I hunkered down and got as small as I could and hid. I heard some loud voices, some shouts, the sound of fighting. Then he called out to me and said it was safe."

Riley pauses looking down at the floor then at John. "He stood there in the dark, the bar in his hand dripping blood and three dead men on the ground. He asked if I was all right, did they hurt me, and so forth. I said, 'No they were going to rape me.' and I cried. He comforted me a little and then told me that he was sorry that men would do this. That there was enough fear in this world without men adding to it. He told me to go down a certain tunnel and not to stop until I was challenged, then I was to give them the name "John Connor" and that I was to be given sanctuary. As I walked off down the tunnel I asked him, 'Who are you?' He said as I walked away. 'I'm John Connor. You'll be safe with us.'

"You took responsibility for something that wasn't your fault, and you gave sanctuary to a girl you didn't know. I never saw you again until a few years later, at a distance when you gave a speech. You saved my life that day John. It's what you do. You are not responsible for the evil others do. Sky Net is responsible for the death of my foster family, not you."

John looks at Riley, kneeling in front of him, tears trickling from her eyes.

He stands up taking her hands so she will stand with him and gives her a hug. "We'll find the people who did this to your family Riley. You'll always be safe here with us."

Riley smiles gratefully feeling Johns arms around her. They get interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut downstairs.

"Wait here." John says as he goes to the bedroom door. "Keep an eye on mom. Dinner is at seven. If you get bored my CD player is in my room."

Riley listens as John walks down the hallway and down the stairs. When she is certain he is gone, she pulls out her cell phone and sends a text message of just a few letters, then hangs up.

She then sits in the chair recently vacated by John, and changes the cloth on Sarah's forehead.

John goes downstairs in time to hear Derek driving off in his truck. Cameron stands by the front window, watching, waiting.

"Where'd Derek go?"

"He went out to look for Jesse." She says rather stiffly.

John walks across the living room. He can see that something isn't right. Something not quite the same in the way she stands at the window. It takes him a moment, then realizes, she's trying to hard to behave like an unemotional cyborg. She's over acting.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

She slowly turns her head so she's facing him. "Nothing is wrong." She says in a monotone.

"Cam, your eyes are red. You are clearly upset. Did Derek say something mean to you again?"

"Nothing more than usual."

John walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Cam places her hands on his. "Just hold me tighter. I want to feel your heart beating against my back. I want to know you are alive."

John places a kiss at the base of her neck and stands there holding her tight enough it would have caused a normal girl pain, while she watches and waits for an enemy that may not come.

"John?"

"What?"

"When you dream, are they good dreams? Of nice things that have happened to you."

"Sometimes. Some dreams are also of bad things that have happened. Sometimes dreams are just a series of random experiences from your life all jumbled together and make no sense."

"Do you remember these dreams?"

"Sometimes. Most times you forget them within minutes of waking up. Why are you asking me about this now?"

She turns around and faces John, but still with his arms around her. "I want you to teach me how to dream, but first I need you to help me create a happy memory I can dream about." She doesn't say it but for tonight, she wants to forget the memory she shared with Derek. She wants something happy and new she can dwell on for tonight as she looks after Sarah.

John looks into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, presently filled, with love, hope, and a tinge of sadness. "What do you want me to do?" He asks quite innocently.

"Take me round the bases and back to home." She answers with her soft voice, her mouth parting slightly when she finishes speaking.

John kisses her before answering.

"Not tonight. Not with mom sick and Riley in the house, but I'll stay up with you over night with mom. Will that be okay?"

"Yes." She says, hugging him pressing the side of her face against his chest. His heart beats loudly in her ear. "Just as long as you're with me." At least I'll know you're safe, she thinks.

**

Riley places a fresh cool cloth on Sarah's forehead. She removes the thermometer from Sarah's mouth and checks the temperature. It's been holding steady at 100 F since removing her from the bath.

John and Cameron must trust her to leave her alone with Sarah. She isn't sure how she feels about that, after what she tried to do, and what she is doing now.

The cell phone in her pocket vibrates.

She pulls the phone out of her pocket and goes into Sarah's bathroom closing the door and turning on the water.

"Hello." She says as quietly as she can.

"_I got your text message. Where are you?"_ Comes Jesse's voice over the phone.

"I'm at John's house. Was it necessary to kill my foster family? I thought you cared about me?"

"_I didn't kill your family. The gray's did. Sky Net did."_ Jesse says justifying her actions.

"But you're the one who told them about me and John. You're the one who told them where to find me. They might have killed me! They tried to take John!"

"_I know. That's why I followed you. I shot one of them to give John a chance to defend himself. But listen to me. You need to keep John's attention away from that machine. You will do whatever it takes. Does he trust you?"_

"I think so. They left me to look after his mom while they get supper. She's very sick."

"_That's too bad about Sarah, but it gives you an opening. The machine can't be around all the time. Be friendly with John, remind him of what he had and can have with you. You're a real girl remind him of that."_ Jesse's voice pauses a moment before resuming, _"I've got to go. Next time you are alone, send me a text message and I'll call you back. Don't fail me Riley. If you want my help finding your family, then get John away from_ _that machine!"_

Riley closes her phone and slides it back into her pocket. She uses the toilet, washes her hands, then goes back into Sarah's bedroom. Checking on her, she changes the cloth on her forehead.

Riley pulls the sheet of paper out of her pocket, the one she found on Sarah's bed. The other's have all been picked up and stacked on Sarah's dresser. John and Cameron trust her enough to look after his mom. She loves John. She knows he'll never love her again, not like she loves him, but unlike Jesse, he never tried to use her. Perhaps they would help her find her family.

Unfolding the paper, Riley's eyes fall upon the name at the top of the sheet. Her father's name.

Edward Riley Bennett.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First of all, my thanks to everyone who has posted such nice reviews of my story. I hope you will enjoy this just as much as the previous chapters.

Second, can you guess which scenes are those I had to cut from the previous chapter?

Give up? Okay, I'll tell you.

The two scenes with Catherine Weaver and the scene with Derek and Cameron.

As you can see, I am building towards something, and praying real hard I can keep to the dream theme.

So, this is it, the ninth chapter in "What Are Dreams?" I hope you enjoyed it.

I have made a good bit of progress on "Reunion Part 3: Babylon." There are still some key scenes to write in the middle, and I've gotten some fresh ideas to use in writing it. There is also quite a bit of editing/rewriting to do with a couple of chapters near the end. Wish me luck. This writing lark is hard work, but I love it.

The1Russter 02-08-2010


	10. Future Nightmare Continued

**What Are Dreams?**

A short story featuring John and Cameron from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles."

My story has evolved into an alternative storyline to the final episodes of season 2. Amazing things that occur in the mind when writing a story.

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

**Previously:** Catherine Weaver gets the report from Ellison on Bennett. His activities have been suspicious as he has been corralling various technology firms under the control of the Kaliba Consortium. John and Cameron sneak Riley past Kacy and into the house to discover Derek Kneeling over a passed out Sarah. Cameron takes charge of treating of Sarah's illness while John touches base with Derek. Cameron withholds information that may indicate that Sarah might be just beginning the very early stages of Leukemia. Weaver is threatened by Bennett that he will either destroy her company, or she can turn over john henry's body to him by the end of the week. Derek speaks privately with Cameron and discovers the awful truth as to why John Connor didn't conduct Jesse's court martial in the future. He leaves to find her. John learns something of himself and Riley from the future. He leaves to check on Cameron and finds her alone and upset and John comforts her. Now she's alone, Riley contacts Jesse.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Future Nightmare Continued**

In a lab far from the Connor's home in Los Angeles, a technician works alone at a computer console. He is reading lines of code and making entries into a notebook. Behind him are benches with bodies under sheets.

A large man enters the lab quietly and walks over to the technician.

"How goes your work Mr. Topper?"

The technician just about leaps from his chair, he was so engrossed in his work he didn't hear the man enter. "Good God Mr. Bennett! Are you trying to kill me?"

"No Mr. Topper. Your skills are still required for this operation. I won't kill you until much later." He says with a straight face.

Mr. Topper looks frightened then displays a big silly grin. "You're funny Mr. Bennett. Ha ha ha." He laughs nervously. "The work is good. I'm just going through these lines of code taking notes for changes so we can find a means of calling in this other unit."

"That is good news Mr. Topper. When will you be ready to try again?"

"What?" He makes some wild hand gestures. "You don't understand Mr. Bennett. It takes time to go through these lines of code. We have to find the right set of lines to modify to recall the rogue unit. It could take all night to find the lines to modify and then all morning to reassemble and compile the program for broadcast. We're looking at the earliest, and I do mean the earliest, we could run the program again will be Tuesday afternoon."

The man looks steadily at the technician, "I'm not pleased Mr. Topper. I want this program ready to run again tomorrow morning. No excuses." turns to leave.

The technician stands up abruptly. "But what is the urgency? We've already recalled four units. What's so special about this one?"

"That's not for you to know Mr. Topper. Have the program ready to run in the morning, or I will find someone else to complete this operation. Oh, and we will have another unit arriving for processing this weekend. Make sure the technicians are informed."

Mr. Bennett exits the room, leaving a frightened technician standing at his computer terminal. As the door closes, it creates a draft blowing a sheet on one of the bodies. The upper torso of a muscular male with black hair in a crew cut is revealed.

**

John is still holding Cameron, though her scans of the approaches to the house never cease, she finds comfort for her unhindered emotions in his arms. _Is this why humans tend to touch each other in handshakes, hugs, kissing, and simple touches?_ She ponders. _Because it creates, soothes, or improves the emotional and physical connection between two people._

John asks in a low comforting tone, "Cam, are you going to tell me what happened, just now, between you and Derek?"

Cameron tenses as she hears his question but then relaxes. _It was decided by them, his machine bodyguards and friends, not to reveal the truth of John's death to anyone for what it could do to the resistance. The resistance hasn't formed yet. Judgment Day hasn't arrived yet. She's already told Derek, who's loyalty at the moment is uncertain. Should she tell John? What would he think of her if he learned she failed to protect him in the future? She never knew future John loved her until that day he died. But she's changed the future by bringing John forward in time. It is already possible she's averted that future, but if Jesse succeeds in her plan, then all her work will be for naught, and not only could John die, but possibly never exist. And there are the Sky Net operatives working right now to create the future as Sky Net wants it. If they succeed as well . . . ._

"Derek didn't say anything to me that made me upset." She responds, deciding on a course of action.

"But you looked like you were crying. Your eyes were red." He says with concern.

"I know John. Listen to me. Derek didn't say anything to make me upset. I did." She says turning her wide brown eyes off the window, looking at John, a fresh set of tears running from her eyes.

**

Leaving his truck parked somewhere out of sight of his target, Derek positioned himself where he could see the front entrance and the approaches to the rear of the bar where he met with Jesse previously. If this was in the future, he would have his choice of mounds of rubble to hind behind, but then if he was in the future, there would be no bar to stake out either.

Coming back here was a long shot, but it was his only chance of finding Jesse. He double checked at the apartment building. She really did move out and left no forwarding address. He did get a peek at her mailing address, but it turned up nothing as well. When he got to the mail room, he found out she had canceled that as well. His only chance was the bar.

After walking around the area, making sure he wasn't being followed by doubling back on his track, he discovered he could watch the building just as easily and more comfortably from his truck.

He sits back and thinks over some of the recent events.

_At Jesse's apartment:_

_Derek, "What did he say when you saw him?"_

_Jesse, "That's just it. I never did see him. No has since you left. I was questioned by that metal bitch. She told me telling her was the same thing as telling Connor. What's the point of this fucking war, if telling her is the same as telling Connor? I'm telling you the machines are controlling this war. And that metal bitch is behind it."_

"_But she's here now, and no longer there to influence Connor."_

"_Because she is here now . . . with him! If things are bad now in the future with her there, how much fucking worse can it get if she is with him throughout his life?"_

- -

_At the Connor's home:_

_Derek, "Is John Connor dead?"_

_Cameron, "Yes. Six weeks, four days after you left, John Connor was assassinated leaving Depot 2 to return to his base. An infiltrator, a gray, no one knew. He had been living with us, fighting along side of us for months. He saw his opportunity and killed John. He killed John." She repeats her lower lip trembling. _

_A few tears run from the corner of Cameron's eyes and Derek looks at her in shock._

"_Where were his body guards? Where were you when this happened?"_

"_We were there. But like I said, no one suspected. Not even us. John Connor had been hearing for weeks about growing dissent due to his reliance on machines. It was being said he favored our company over his fellow humans. It wasn't true. He only avoided humans most times so that if Sky Net attacked, it wouldn't kill innocent humans to get to him."_

"_What happened?" Derek asks, this time sounding less harsh. This would certainly explain her devotion to her duty and some of the things she said and did in Mexico._

"_John ordered us to give him more space so that humans could approach him more easily. So that he could meet and talk with people like he used to. When he was leaving Depot 2, a man stepped forward to greet and shake John's hand, as so many people do when they see him. Before we could act, the man pulled out a knife and stabbed a lethal blow to his chest."_

"_And the gray?"_

"_I killed him."_

"_Good. And John?"_

"_He died a few minutes later in my arms. There wasn't anything we could do for him. We hid his death from everyone. If the resistance learned of John's death, everyone would give up hope. Humanity would die."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_We knew that we couldn't hide his death for very long, so it was decided that I should go back and protect him. Keep him safe and stay with him always. Give John and humanity a chance to live."_

"_But why you? Why not one of the triple-8's or the T-850's?"_

"_Because of John's last words. I was chosen because of what he said to me. He said, 'I love you, Cameron.' and then he died." _

_Cameron cries some more and Derek can't believe what he is seeing. He gives her a moment and then asks, "So who conducted Jesse's court martial?"_

"_I did. I sat in shadow where I couldn't be seen and spoke with his voice and acted based on my observations of John. That was the last time I stood in for him. I left afterwards to protect him now. Sarah and John doesn't know. You must not tell them."_

- -

_In the bunkers during the war with Sky Net:_

_Derek, "I hate that thing."_

_Kyle, "I's just a picture."_

_Derek, "It's Connor's mother. I don't get why he'd give you that."_

_Kyle, "She's my lucky charm."_

_- -_

_In Depot II, after Derek got back from being captured:_

_General Perry, "You're like a ghost come back. And you're a Reese."_

_Derek, "Tell me about the other Reese."_

_General Perry, "Told you, it's classified."_

_Derek, "I'm family."_

_General Perry, "We're all family."_

_Derek, "Let me talk to Connor. He'll understand. Kyle was his friend."_

_General Perry, "Connor doesn't have any friends. And he doesn't talk to anyone."_

_Derek, "Fine, I'll find him myself."_

_General Perry, "Reese."_

_Cameron walks through the bunker._

_Derek screams, "Metal!"_

_General Perry, "No!" He shouts pushing Derek's gun arm out away._

_Derek, "She's a machine! She's one of them!"_

_General Perry, "No, damn it! She's one of ours."_

_Derek, "One of ours? It's reprogrammed. And just given run of the place like pets?"_

_General Perry, "This is Connor's show. And that's what he wants."._

_Derek: "Those machines kill. They kill. It's all they do."_

_General Perry, "And now, they do it for us. They helped us in Topanga. We'd never have done what we did."_

_Derek, "What did we do?"_

_General Perry, "Derek."_

_Derek, "What happened? What happened up there? What happened to my brother? Hey!"_

_- -_

_In the kitchen at the Connor's old home, after Derek was rescued and patched up by Charley:_

_John, "Kyle Reese, your brother, he came across time to protect me. He died fighting the machines. He was a soldier. And he was - he was a hero. He was a hero."_

_- -_

_In the park on John's birthday:_

_Derek, "Your mom has never killed anyone, has she? You know, she's got murder in her eyes all the time, but her heart's pure. It's a good thing, you know. Keep a... keep a pure heart. It's beautiful here, isn't it? You know, you stay long enough, you start fooling yourself into thinking that this is... how it's always gonna be. And you remember what this place will look like when it's on fire, and... you realize you'll do whatever it takes to keep from watching it burn again."_

_There are two boys playing catch. One of them much older than the other. Reese is printed on the back of his jersey._

_John, "Is that... you? And the younger one, is that..."_

_Derek, "Kyle. Throws pretty good for a five-year-old, huh? Your father always had a nice arm."_

_John, "How'd you know?"_

_Derek, "Every time I look at you, I see him. Besides, your mom's his type. Happy birthday."_

_- -_

_Jumbled memories:_

_General Perry, "And now, they do it for us. They helped us in Topanga. We'd never have done what we did."_

_Derek, "What happened? What happened up there? What happened to my brother? Hey!"_

_John, "Kyle Reese, your brother, He came across time to protect me. He died fighting the machines. He was a soldier. And he was - He was a hero. He was a hero."_

_Derek, "Kyle. Throws pretty good for a five-year-old, huh? Your father always had a nice arm."_

_John, "How'd you know?"_

_Derek, "Every time I look at you, I see him. Besides, your mom's his type. Happy birthday."_

_General Perry, "And now, they do it for us. They helped us in Topanga. We'd never have done what we did."_

_John, "He died fighting the machines. He was a soldier. He was a hero."_

"_Your father always had a nice arm."_

"_They helped us in Topanga. We'd never have done what we did."_

"_He was a hero."_

"_They helped us in Topanga."_

"_They helped us in Topanga."_

"_Your father . . ."_

"_Your father . . ."_

Derek wakes with a start to see that the sun has nearly set. A bus pulls away from the curb revealing the bar across the way. Still no sign of Jesse's car. It then occurs to Derek that she may have changed cars as well as her home and mail box. His truck is too obvious, he will have to find something else. Exiting his truck he makes his way across to the bar and to the parking lot. Seeing a large group of people approaching the bar he joins them and slips inside unseen by the bouncer.

* *

After Cameron told John, what she told Derek, she wasn't certain how he might react. Facing one's own mortality isn't something that humans like to know. Her programming in human psychology suggest hysterics, crying, anger at God, or complete denial in response. But all John said was, "Well that sucks." Then he went into the kitchen saying, "You hungry?"

Her curiosity aroused by his reaction, Cameron abandoned her post and follows him into the kitchen, she turns up the sensitivity of her audio sensors to compensate.

She finds him pulling food items out of the fridge and pantry. Then he begins pulling pans and utensils out as well.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm getting supper."

"Do you know how to cook?"

John grins. "Not very well. Mom is the cook in this family."

Cameron raises one eyebrow, "Considering your mom's cooking, I would suggest you find something you can microwave or order something in."

John chuckles, "Perhaps you are right. I'll order some take-out. Is there anything you'd like?"

"I don't eat."

"You don't _need_ to eat, but is there anything you'd like?"

Cameron quickly analyzes what John is saying. He knows her physical requirements but is asking purely out of respect for her. She smiles. "I'll just have a taste of whatever you and Riley order."

As John starts putting items back, she asks, "You didn't have much of a reaction hearing about your future self's death. I find that unusual. There is nothing in my programming that explains your behavior."

John slides the last pan back into the cupboard. "The future me that died. He wasn't the one I'll be, the one you brought forward eight years in time? I mean given the year I was born and the year you came from, I would be in my mid-forties right?"

"You were forty-four years old, but you could be him, if you were to travel back to 1999. You still might be him."

"But that isn't likely is it. The T D E is destroyed along with the bank."

"But . . ."

"No more buts." John says closing the fridge door. "The nicest thing about knowing about my death was that I didn't die alone." He kisses her forehead. "You were there for me in the future. It's good to know that."

"But I failed to save you in the future. Doesn't that make you mad at me?"

"No Cam. You didn't fail me. I failed me. Future me listened to the opinions of others that weakened his position on security. I won't make that mistake. You didn't save my life then, but by telling me what happened now, I will know not to make that mistake in the future. You are my friend and my protector."

He hugs his machine girlfriend/bodyguard and she returns his hug. Pressing the side of her face against his chest, she turns down her audio sensors, so she can listen to his strong beating heart without distraction. It's her favorite sound. For as long as she can hear his heart beat, she knows he is alive. She'll protect John's life, no matter what the cost. Nothing means more to her than that.

She turns her head to kiss him when they are interrupted by a shout.

"Hey John, are we going to have supper soon? I'm starving." Riley shouts from the top of the stairs.

John gives Cameron a quick grin and a kiss, then walks to the door.

"I've decided to order out. Do you want Chinese?"

"Yeah! But no MSG! It gives me a headache."

**

Mr. Murch is soldering in place another component on the circuit board when Ms. Weaver and Mr Ellison come marching inside.

"Mr. Murch, have you finished repairs to John Henry?" She asks sharply in a tone that implies it is an order that he should be finished and not just a request.

"Uh, yeah, Ms. Weaver. I just need a moment to let this solder connection cool before sliding the board home." He looks at both of their faces and sees that they look sterner than normal, not that he thought that was ever possible. "What's wrong?"

"Espionage and sabotage Mr. Murch." Ellison says. "Is John Henry operational?"

"Sure just let me slide this board into position."

Mr. Murch picks the circuit board up off the modern chrome and glass desk and crawls under one of the servers. "John Henry, reroute power from slot 17a, please." Mr. Murch calls out. "Thank you." He responds as the LED goes out signifying power is turned off.

A moment later he comes out from underneath, issuing a brief curse as his head comes into contact with the metal frame as he stands up.

"How long until John Henry has access to the body?"

"He'll have to test the circuit first." Mr. Murch rubs the sore spot on his head. "Can I ask, what's the urgency all of a sudden."

"Mr. Murch, you've put a lot of hard work into Project Babylon and you've put in long hours and seldom asked any questions. You never asked where the Turk came from nor did you ask any questions about the cybernetic body." Ms. Weaver replies.

"I thought it best not to ask." Murch says nervously. "I just figured you tell me when it was necessary."

"It's necessary now Mr. Murch." Ellison says gesturing at Murch to take a seat at the desk. "There is something you need to know."

"Zeira Corp is being threatened with a hostile takeover. However, in exchange for them leaving our company alone they want one thing, John Henry's body."

Murch scratches his head thinking a moment. "Okay I can see why you wouldn't want to part with either. You don't give them the body, they take control of the company and project Babylon which includes the body, or you give them the body and retain the company and John Henry. There is only one logical choice. Let them, whoever they are, have the body and retain control of everything else."

Ellison and Weaver exchange a look before Weaver responds. "We cannot do that. For the sake of John Henry and the future, it may be necessary to sacrifice the company."

Murch looks surprised. "But the people who work here, what about them? I know you can be a heartless bitch, but you can't be throwing people out on the streets for the sake of a single project." Murch's voice rose in volume throughout his little speech, but he freezes as he realizes he just called his boss and the owner of the company a heartless bitch. He swallows nervously, as Weaver glares at him, her hands open and close as she fights her desire to impale this impudent man.

"I'm sorry Ms. Weaver."

"Apology accepted. Mr. Murch." She says, scowling at the man. "But we cannot give up John Henry's body."

"I know the body is a cybernetic wonder, but why . . ."

"Let me tell him, Ms Weaver." Ellison opens his coat and sits down across from Mr. Murch. "John Henry's cybernetic body is unique. It cannot fall into the wrong hands. It is quite possible the people who want his body, have an ulterior motive because of where it comes from."

"And where is that?"

"The future." John Henry says from behind them.

They turn to look at him and he smiles innocently back at them. Mr. Murch's replacement circuit board works.

**

John walks up the stairs carrying a plate of food. He enters his mom's room to find Cameron checking his mom's vitals.

"How is she?"

"Your mom is doing much better. I was able to feed her some nutritionally enhanced rehydration fluid with a tube and your mom's temperature is holding steady. Her blood pressure and pulse is normal for someone who is only sleeping. She should be awake by morning, but she shouldn't get out of bed. Not for a couple of days anyway."

John sighs. "I worry about Mom. She's done a lot to look out for me and train me growing up. She's taken bullets, been stabbed by a liquid metal terminator. She's been through hell because of me. It's strange to see her laying there so helpless."

Cameron looks at John's face. Provided Sarah survives Judgment Day, she might die from cancer in just four more years. She can't tell John that. Not now with knowledge of his future death. No matter how strong he might be, foreknowledge of his mom's death would be too much for him. Until the day of Sarah's death, he will have to remain ignorant of that future.

"We should let her rest." Cameron says, indicating they should both leave.

"I thought you said someone would have to stay up with her?"

"Your mom is strong. She's fighting this virus. But if it will make you feel better, I will check on her every hour during the night."

John carries the plate of food across the hall to his room speaking to Cameron the whole way. "Kacy stopped by with some soup for Mom. She said she didn't look well. I thanked her and said she was right and that mom was sleeping. You are right about Kacy. She does like us."

He places the plate on his desk "I saved you an egg roll, some fried won tons and some of the moo goo gai pan. What have you got there?"

Cameron has followed him into his room carrying a stack of papers and some photos. "These are the photos from Sarah's stakeout and the printouts you made for her from the search you did on the internet. I thought you and I could sort them tonight. It isn't what I'd like to do tonight, but it is something that we can do together."

John nods his head. "I know. I want to as well, but it just doesn't feel right with Mom and Riley in the house. Let me move my school books and we can get started."

John unceremoniously picks up his schoolbooks and shoves them under his bed. "Do you want to try any of this food I saved for you? It tastes best when hot."

Cameron takes a won ton from the plate. She nibbles at it carefully. Sampling portions of the crust and filling. Her HUD instantly fills with data regarding its nutritious qualities and what atomic molecules could be used by her system for feeding and repairing her flesh.

"So, what do you think?" John asks her.

Ignoring the display on its nutrition, she concentrates her attention on the texture and flavor of the won ton, then formulates an answer.

"The texture and flavor of the outer coating was interesting. The meat filling was sweet and spicy. Not highly nutritious, but pleasant to my taste sensors."

"So, in other words, you liked it?" John says grinning at her.

"Yes. I liked it." She smiles.

Cameron's smile turns into a frown when she says, "Speaking of liking things, where's Riley?"

"Um, she's washing her clothes. The clothes in her duffel bag were wet and smelled of smoke. I showed her where the washer and dryer was in the basement."

"Did you lock up and set the alarm?"

"Yes, and the alarm code is completely different from the one Riley knew, so no sneaking out. I'm not forgetting what you said. Until we know more about her . . ."

"I'm glad you listened to me, but I still don't trust her. I'm going downstairs to check on her. I'll be right back."

Without another word Cameron leaves John alone in his room.

* *

Derek sits at a table in shadow sipping one of the worst tasting beers he's ever had. He only bought the drink for appearances sakes so the bar owner and bouncer wouldn't protest at his taking up space of a paying customer. He watches the men and women off to one side dancing to one of the latest songs pounding from a set of speakers. The song isn't familiar to him, but at that volume, he wonders if it is even familiar to the people dancing.

During the time he's been waiting, he's been hit on by three women. One of them he is certain got in using a fake I D. She looked younger than John. But it did make him feel good that, despite looking like a used tea bag at the hands of Sarah Connor, which he'll never live down, that women still find him attractive. It was a shame he had to turn that down third girl for tonight, but he did get her number.

He takes another sip of the foul tasting beer and grimaces. He isn't sure what is worse, the song or the beer. But he knows one thing, people aren't coming here for the beer. He just sets his glass down when he sees Jesse enter. She sees him at almost the same moment and walks towards him with a smile.

"What happened to your face love?" Jesse says sitting across from him.

"Nothing." Derek leans across the table so he doesn't have to shout. "Tell me Jesse, when was Judgment Day for you?"

"What does it matter, when we are both here to stop it?"

Derek shakes his head. She's evading the issue again. No point in using a soft approach. He's too angry for anything but a direct attack. There's only one other person who knew about Riley and John and she is the only one to profess anything to gain by keeping them together. He shouts his question, not so much to be heard over the music, but his temper is running short.

"Why did you tell them where to find Riley? And more to the point how? You placed John in danger Jesse!" Derek slams his hand on the table making his glass rock.

"I didn't tell anyone deary. I just made sure in certain state and city records regarding Riley, she has been seen in the company of one John Connor. Don't worry luv, everything will be carrots and apples once John gets rid of that metal."

Derek shakes his head. "Your actions place John in danger. How long will it be before the authorities or Sky Net learn that John Baum and John Connor is the same person? You're reckless Jesse. All because you want revenge against Cameron, because she carried out your court martial and not John Connor. How did you figure it out?"

Jesse sneers at the mention of Cameron's name. "It wasn't difficult love. The metal are good at keeping secrets, but even she couldn't fool me. She may have mimicked his voice and behavior on the stand, but how often does Connor sit so you can't see him? How often does Connor follow the very letter of the rules of conduct for officers and subordinates? You know Connor. I know Connor. He isn't like that. He always allows some leeway based on conditions, circumstances, whatever. He fought in the trenches before becoming leader. He knows that sometimes you have to make hard decisions in combat that to the outside seem rash. But not at my court martial! That metal bitch took his place, his place, Connor's place! And conducted my court martial! It followed the law strictly. I was stripped of my rank and sent to the trenches to fight like a common soldier!"

"Do you know why Connor wasn't there?"

"No. What does it matter, now?"

"I'll tell you why. He died before your court martial happened." Jesse just stares at him sullenly. "He died because he listened to the hard nosed assholes like you and me who hate the metal, who hate the fact he seems to spend every moment with them instead of us. You want to know how he died? Because a gray, a fuckin' gray, took his opportunity and killed Connor because he ordered his metal guards to allow him access to the people, so he could reconnect with them on a personal level. He died because of people like us Jesse. But you are the worst. Who are you?"

"I'm Jesse."

"You're not my Jesse. My Jesse wouldn't put herself ahead of the resistance. My Jesse wouldn't try to use me or get innocent people killed. I did some checking. Five people are dead because of you. Five people with no connection to Sky Net. They are dead because of you."

"I did this for us. For the resistance." She says, her eyes welling up.

"No. You did this for yourself. I hate the metal just as much as you do. But I know if one of them came after John, none of us, not you, not me, not Sarah would stand a chance trying to protect him. The only thing standing between John and certain death is Cameron. Now give me your weapon!"

"Derek please . . ."

"Jesse. I am pointing my gun at you right now under the table. I won't hesitate to kill you. I'm already a fugitive for murder. One more won't make a difference. So give me your weapon and get the hell . . ."

Derek gets no further when Jesse suddenly flips the table up into his face. He ducks avoiding the flying glass of beer. Getting up quickly he slides his gun back under his jacket and runs after her. The people in the bar look on as he chases Jesse out of the bar.

The bouncer steps in his way blocking his progress. Derek punches him, breaking his nose. He gets outside in time to see Jesse pulling away in a green Toyota. He runs across the street and jumps into his Ram and pursues her.

* *

"That didn't go as smoothly as we hoped." Ellison says to Weaver as they ride the elevator straight to the top floor and her office.

"John Henry would have to regain control of his body at the most inopportune moment."

"Well, at least you know Murch is worth his pay as an engineer. I can't imagining anyone else doing what he did, in the time he did it."

"No, I suppose not." She says pursing her lips.

"You're still thinking of that insult?" He gets no answer but a further scowl. "Mr. Murch likes working here and for you. I've heard him tell people that. He just knows, like everyone else here, that you make hard decisions and stick with them. I understand the company has made a huge turn around in profits since you took the reigns after the death of your husband. You should be pleased that Mr. Murch remains loyal to you and to the company despite his misgivings as to how you run it."

"I do appreciate loyalty Mr. Ellison. I hope in the coming days I can rely on yours."

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors slide open. "But you make it clear to everyone, that if anyone in this firm calls me a bitch again. I will have their head. No one, and I do mean no one gets away with that again. Do I make myself clear?"

"As always Ms. Weaver."

They walk down the corridor and enter her office.

"I need you to arrange security tonight for John Henry. I want round the clock surveillance on the basement. I want armed guards at every entrance. No one is to enter or leave the basement except for me, yourself, and Mr. Murch."

"That could take some doing. The stairway is shared by the parking garage and the basement."

"I'm well aware of the difficulties Mr. Ellison. Just make sure John Henry is secure until Mr. Murch has made some arrangements for moving John Henry."

"That won't be a problem Ms. Weaver." Mr. Ellison begins to leave, then stops to ask, "For someone who has her company and her project threatened to be taken away from them, you've appeared more calm than I would expect."

Ms. Weaver grins. "Mr. Ellison, you and I are part of a war. It is not unexpected they would attack us directly. However, the timing of this isn't good. John Henry still has a long way to go to reach maturity. But we will survive Mr. Ellison. I will not be beaten."

"May I ask what you plan to do about Bennett? We have evidence we could present to the authorities."

"That we do Mr. Ellison, but we cannot reveal our evidence without revealing John Henry now, can we?"

He just nods his head and leaves. He's been given orders to secure John Henry and that is what he will do.

Ms. Weaver walks over to the window looking out on the busy streets of L.A. below. Mr. Ellison shows far more concern for her than he tries to let on. She looks at her reflection in the glass. _Is it possible he finds this form attractive?_ She smiles. _Wouldn't he get a shock if he knew what she really was._

Perhaps she should show Mr. Bennett what she is and give him a shock. She has no plans for tonight.

* *

As soon as Riley was left alone in the basement, she sent a text message to Jesse to indicate she was alone. She then placed her first load of laundry in the washer and sat on the floor to wait for Jesse to return her call.

She barely got comfortable on the floor when she spotted the basement wall with all of the names written in blood.

Riley gets up from her seat and looks at the various names. None are familiar to her, until she sees the name at the bottom. Barely legible, smudgy letter E or R and then an even more smudgy Bennett. Her curiosity is roused but she doesn't have time as her cell phone vibrates.

"Riley. I can't talk for long. I'm being followed." Jesse sounds anxious.

"Where are you? Who's following you?"

"Stay with Connor." The sound of shattering glass and gunfire is heard. _"Damn!"_ Jesse exclaims.

"_Riley just stay there! Whatever you do, don't leave Connor!" _

The sound of more gunfire. It sounds louder this time.

"Jesse? Jesse!" Riley shouts into the phone.

She gets no answer.

Looking at the phone, she sees the call has been dropped. She stumbles back against the washer, crying, with only one thought in her head, Jesse is dead.

* *

After Cameron left John alone in his room, he went to work reorganizing the printouts he made for his mother. They got very mixed up when they placed his mom on her bed. After working on it for several minutes, he gets the papers resorted and realizes there is a sheet missing. He remembered it distinctly. It had on it a list of names, including Bennett's from the basement wall and it mentioned the reorganization of the Kaliba Group into The Kaliba Consortium. Bennett's name was right at the top of the list.

John sets the papers down and goes back into his mom's room. He checks on her quickly, then does a quick search and finds nothing. The missing sheet could of gone under her dresser, but he could never move it quietly.

He returns to his room and turns on his computer. After it boots up he goes into his browser history and finds the link to the document and prints off a new one.

* *

Cameron walks down the stairs and approaches the washing machine and dryer. They are both running and mask any sounds in the basement.

Going on alert. She approaches stealthily prepared to act quickly for any possible threats, but there is none. All she finds is Riley sitting on the floor on the other side of the washer. Her arms crossing her knees and her head resting on her arms.

Cameron at first wonders if she is sleeping, but the small sounds she is making are more like quiet sobs. Her deduction is proven accurate when Riley looks up at her, with tears still coursing down her cheeks.

"Jesse is dead." Riley says handing Cameron her phone.

* *

John didn't feel comfortable leaving his mom alone, despite Cameron's reassurance. So after getting the papers resorted and organized with appropriate surveillance photos clipped to each group, he returned to his mom's room and takes the chair next to his mom's bed.

He reaches over and places his hand on her head. It's cooler to the touch now and as Cameron said earlier, she appears to be sleeping naturally now. So he sits there watching over her, as she has done so many times for him. He sits there until nature takes over and he falls asleep.

Sarah is dreaming.

"_Sarah, I need to leave you now. John is home and will look after you."_

"_Please don't leave me."_

"_I must Sarah. But I won't be far. Remember what we talked about."_

"_Kyle."_

"_Trust John. Trust our son. Goodbye Sarah."_

"_Kyle!"_

"_I'll see you soon."_

Kyle disappears into the foggy recesses of her dream. Sarah continues to call out to him.

John is struggling to hold his mom still. She's nearly thrown the covers off and she keeps calling out. "Kyle. Kyle!"

"Mom! Mom!" John calls out to her until she wakes with a start.

"John? John!" She pulls him close, hugging him to her. "You came home."

"I'm fine mom." He says feeling awkward as Sarah hugs him tight against her.

"I'm fine." He says again, pushing her gently back. "You need to rest. You've been running a bad fever."

"Where's Cameron? I thought you two ran off."

"We didn't run off mom. And Cameron's downstairs with Riley."

"Riley's here?" She says laying back against the pillows.

"Yes mom. You and Cam were right, okay. They came after Riley and killed her foster family. So she's living here now."

"The police."

"Don't worry about it mom. Cameron and I have everything under control. Trust me."

_Trust John. That is what Kyle told her in her dream. So that is what she'll do._

"Okay John. I trust you, but we are going to talk about this." She ends firmly.

"No problem mom." He says smiling at her. "Now, do you feel up to drinking some of Cam's rehydration fluid?"

He can't help but laugh at the grimace she makes.

* *

"Jesse was the first person to show me any kindness in years." Riley tells Cameron.

"But she used you."

"I know that, but I loved her too. I thought she loved me."

"Were the two of you intimate?" Cameron asks, knowing that is one way handlers build a bond between themselves and their agents.

"What?" Riley sounds shocked. "I don't think that is any of your business!"

"Protective of her. I would surmise you were intimate. Jesse was using you Riley. She gained your trust, ripped you from everything and everyone you knew, made you completely dependent on her, then forced you into a relationship with John for only one purpose."

"So you would kill me and destroy his trust in you. I know that. But she could be dead. We need to help her!"

"If she is dead, then John is safer. We will know more once I analyze the data from your cell." Cameron can see that she is still upset. She doesn't have much information to go on when it comes to comforting people experiencing grief. And Riley isn't someone she especially wants to comfort.

"You have been through some bad experiences lately. You've lost your foster family and possibly Jesse. You have a home here with us."

"Does that mean you trust me?"

Cameron pauses before responding. "I observed you when you helped me with Sarah. You showed compassion for her, despite her not welcoming you when you were dating John. That has gone a long way to building some trust. But you still have feelings for John."

"I . . ."

"Don't deny it, Riley. For your safety and his, do not involve yourself romantically with John. To do so would bring great danger into your life."

Riley swallows nervously as Cameron turns to leave. "Can I ask you something before you go?"

"What?" Cameron says from the foot of the stairs.

"The names written in blood on that wall. How did they get there? What do they mean?"

"A stranger from the future arrived and wrote that message before dying. Some of those names on that wall are in danger from Sky Net, some are helping Sky Net. We don't know until we investigate."

"If they are in danger?"

"We protect them, like we are doing for you."

"But what if they are helping Sky Net?"

"Then I kill them." Cameron says coldly and marches up the stairs.

Riley looks on in fear, as she realizes the fate of her father could be in the hands of that machine. She nearly dies of fright and lets out a yell of surprise as the dryer buzzes loudly behind her.

* *

Late that night, outside the home of Mr. Bennett, a figure walks through the underbrush past high wrought iron fences topped with barbed points until it reaches a section of fencing behind an ornate yet simple mansion in one of the richest neighborhoods in Los Angeles. A gated community. No one gets in unless they live there or are invited to be there.

Inside the house, a tall slender blond woman checks a medical monitoring device beside a bed in which a man is sleeping. She exits the darkened room and crosses the hallway to another room. She places some medicine bottles on a tray and carries it back into the bedroom.

In the bed lies a man hooked up to medical equipment. But what the woman sees is not what she was expecting. Looming over the man is a person with what appears to be a long slender knife in their hand.

The person suddenly turns around looking at the woman. She screams, dropping the tray, which clatters on the floor and medicine bottles scattering across the floor.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

You just finished reading the tenth chapter in "What Are Dreams?" I will be taking a hiatus from this story from this point on so I can concentrate on completing "Reunion Part 3: Babylon." I'm not abandoning this story, I will be going back to it from time-to-time, it just won't be a priority in the coming weeks.

My thanks to everyone who has posted such nice reviews of my story.

As always, I look forward to what you have to say in your reviews.

The1Russter 02-24-2010


	11. Nightmare Found

**What Are Dreams?**

A short story featuring John and Cameron from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles." Let's not hold back anymore, nearly all of the entire regular cast of Season 2 is in this story.

This chapter does contain some more adult elements compared to previous chapters, but nothing that should push it over into an M rating. I avoid descriptive text to keep the story at a friendly rating. I have to assume you have imaginations and are capable of filling in the blanks.

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

**Previously:** Mr. Bennett has a conversation with his chief lab technician Mr. Topper about some rogue unit that hasn't responded to a recall signal. As Bennett leaves the room one of the units is revealed to be a cyborg. Cameron tells John that he died in the future and that is why she is here now, to prevent that from happening. Derek thinks over events from his life and realizes just how important the machines are to John's survival and existence. He confronts Jesse who runs away. Mr. Murch gets John henry operational again and Weaver and Ellison tell him why John Henry is so important and why he needs protection above that of the company. Riley gets a phone call from a panicked Jesse who tells her to stay with Connor and then the connection is lost. Sarah wakes up from her fevered dream with Kyle. John is there and they begin to talk. Cameron finds Riley in the basement doing her laundry. She is distraught because she thinks Jesse might be dead. Someone makes a late night visit to Mr. Bennett's home.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Nightmare Found**

Derek runs across the street, paying more attention to where Jesse is going then to the traffic he runs through. He notes the make, model and plate of Jesse's car just as he clears the street and runs to his truck.

Moments later he is on the street following Jesse. It takes him a few minutes but he eventually spots her several vehicles ahead, when a farm truck turns off on a side street.

He checks his mirror and notices a plain utility van behind him. Is it the same that John told him about? Or is it another. Derek slows and pulls into another lane and the van passes him.

He accelerates and follows the van and Jesse. Derek comes to the conclusion the van is tailing Jesse not him. He doesn't know where Jesse is going, but it is obvious this van is trouble.

In a few miles the three vehicles are in a more open area and Derek decides to make his move.

Hitting the accelerator hard he flies past the van and pulls up along side Jesse. He looks inside and she is talking on her cell phone. Jesse looks up in surprise as he fires three quick shots shattering the passenger mirror and window.

She yells into her phone at the same moment hitting her accelerator.

Derek lets her drive on pulling in behind her. As the van catches up to him he slams the brakes. The Ram screeches to stop and the van plows into him. The air bag explodes.

Derek stumbles out of the truck and glances at the green Toyota as it disappears in the distance. He hopes Jesse will be smart and never return.

Derek walks back to the van. The windscreen is a spider web of cracks on the drivers side. He gets to the driver's door and reaches inside the open window. The driver is slumped across the wheel, facing away from Derek. He reaches inside placing his hand on his neck, and finds no pulse. Derek tries to look in the back, but a partition blocks his view.

He walks around the back of the van and opens the rear doors. There is nothing inside, but a large water bottle slowly spilling its contents onto the floor. Disgusted, he close the doors and reveals the van driver standing there. The flesh on his face is split from above his right eye, across the bridge of his nose, and down to his left cheek. A perceptible gleam of metal shows through.

"Oh shit." Derek says, then the machine hits him. And he knows nothing more.

The machine picks Derek up throws him into the backseat of the Ram and climbs inside and drives off.

* *

Sarah has just finished drinking some of the rehydration fluid that Cameron prepared for her. She must admit it tastes better than that lot she made for her the last time she was sick. She wonders if Cameron found a new recipe.

She's laying back on her bed resting. She feels so tired and she is so glad her son is back home. Sarah smiles weakly at him and John smiles back.

"Do you feel better mom?"

"Yes. I'm not pleased with how you and Cameron ran off like you did, but you were smart to bring Riley here. I'm proud of you."

He grins out of embarrassment. Compliments from his mother aren't very frequent, but she means them.

"I want to ask you something before I go back to sleep."

"Sure mom, anything."

Sarah smiles weakly at his response. He has no idea what she's going to ask him. "Did you and Cameron have sex?"

John inwardly groans and yet at the same time feels defensive, but there is no accusation in his mom's tone, just genuine interest. Growing up, he and his mom never had any secrets from each other, they had a hard time rebuilding their relationship after her stint in Pescadaro Mental Hospital, but things had improved, until they ran out on Charlie, and then he knows he started keeping secrets from her, and maybe she has kept some from him as well. So when he hears himself say yes, he is more surprised by his honesty than his mom is to hear it.

"Yes, we did."

Sarah nods her head, "Was she your first?"

"Mom, I . . ." _can't believe you are asking me this._ Is what he was going to say, but he's already confirmed they had sex so how much more embarrassing could this conversation get.

"Yes, she was." He admits.

Sarah groans and nearly comes to tears. She was so afraid this was going to happen between her son and Cameron. Ever since they began living together, the exchanged looks between the two of them. She so wanted his first time to be with a real girl. Even if that girl was Riley.

After she discovered them kissing, what they each said to her made sense once she got over her anger and fear and talked with Kyle. She just wanted to talk with John and Cameron. The discovery of what they did was a complete shock to her. Kyle said to trust John. She also got the feeling her time with John would be short. She never had the 'talk' with John. She asked Charley to do it for her. But now there is only her, and she needs to remind him of his responsibilities if he is going to be sexually active now.

"Did you use protection?"

That was the last thing John expected to hear. Anger, threats to burn Cameron were his mom's normal reaction. _And Yes the conversation can get more embarrassing_, he thinks.

"No we didn't, but she said later that it was impossible for female terminators to get pregnant. They've got all the plumbing. It just doesn't work like that."

"There's more than just the risk of pregnancy for using protection. Top drawer of my dresser, under my makeup case. What's there is yours."

"What is it?" John asks opening the drawer and lifts the makeup case. What he sees is a multi-pack of condoms still individually sealed, but there are some missing.

"Mom?" he asks holding them out where she can see them. "Who have you been . . ."

"Hey, I have needs too and it's none of your business who I sleep with." Then she adds more kindly, but not any less firmly, "This doesn't mean I'm encouraging you to have sex any time you want. Just when you do, take precautions. Now go away I'm tired." She turns off her bedside lamp and rolls over.

John just stands there in the dark and in complete shock. _Who has she been having sex with and when?_ After a moment pondering that question, he doesn't want to know. It just brings up too many images he doesn't want to see in his head.

He begins to walk out of his mom's room in complete shock when Sarah calls out to him. "John."

"What mom?"

"I love you, son." She says from her pillow. "We'll talk about this some more in the morning."

"I love you too, mom." John says, then takes one last look at her, before heading downstairs.

* *

"Mr. Ellison, I don't think we can do it." Mr. Murch protests.

"What's the problem?"

"In a nutshell, everything. It's impossible to move John Henry. To do so could cause irreparable harm to the A. I. It would be like killing you and then trying to revive you some fifteen to thirty minutes or even hours later. For you and me, the oxygen starvation could kill off parts of our brain or even all of it, leaving us nothing but a vegetable. For John Henry, it could be much worse."

"Can you explain?"

"John Henry lives on information. It is his life blood. Cut him off from that, even temporarily, could cause untold damage to his psyche."

"Psyche? He's software and computer chips."

"He's more than that Mr. Ellison. Dr. Sherman wrote up a whole series of notes and guidelines we've been following in teaching John Henry." Mr. Murch pauses a moment. "John Henry is a person. Everything in that room is John Henry. I've got no idea what it did to him just being cut off from accessing his body. He lost hours of sensory input. But to move him would mean to cut him off from everything. To kill him."

"Have you told Ms. Weaver this?"

"Hell no. After I called her a heartless bitch to her face, I don't want to be alone in the same room with her. That's why I'm telling you."

Ellison laughs. "I get your point. Well, before we take this to Ms. Weaver, let's talk to John Henry. Maybe he can up with a solution you haven't thought of."

They both leave Ellison's office.

**

Cold hard floor. Complete darkness. There is a mask over his head. Feet tied. Wrists tied behind back. He can't move. He can't speak, mouth is taped. He's not moving, so he must be in a building. He can't see, he can't move, he can't speak, but he can hear.

All is quiet. He calms himself and listens. Somewhere he can hear a clock ticking. That is the only sound.

How long has he been captured? Hard to say. But it doesn't feel like it's been more than an hour since he stopped that van chasing Jesse. Damn metal. Wasn't expecting that. He's gotten soft. Metal never would have got the jump on him in the future.

Derek can hear voices approaching. Shit! They are approaching him. He hopes he hasn't moved too much and feigns unconsciousness.

"The female got away. This male interfered with my mission. So I brought him back here."

"Remove his mask." comes a strong masculine voice of someone who expects his orders to be followed.

Derek tries not to react to the sudden glare of light penetrating his eyelids when the mask gets pulled away.

"Roll him over so I can see his face." says the strong masculine voice.

"Interesting." He says, then after a long pause resumes speaking.

"You did good bringing him here."

Derek wants to open his eyes to see if he can see the men in the room, but he doesn't in case the man is still looking at him.

"Any sign of the woman who got away from you?"

"No. The female got away. There are no clues as to where she went."

Derek is relieved. They don't have Jesse. And if she is smart, she won't stop driving until Los Angeles is but a distant memory.

"Too bad. We might have been able to get more information from her on the whereabouts of John Connor."

"Do you require anything else?"

"No. Report to the lab. Get your face patched up. I need you ready to go out on another mission. When you see Mr. Topper, tell him to have someone do a search on that Riley Dawson. Perhaps there will be something in her files on John Connor."

He hears the sound of heavy footsteps leave the room then a strong hand grabs the back of his head and turns it.

"Lieutenant Reese. Don't think I didn't recognize you. I know you won't tell me where Connor is, but they might be willing to bargain for your release. After all, they got something that I want." He says then releases Derek's head, where it hits the hard floor with a crack.

Derek hears some footsteps walking away and opens one eye slightly. He can see the back of a large man in a dark suit exiting the room. He then looks around the room and smiles, or at least he would if the tape wasn't on his mouth, for there in front of him are the tools to his escape.

* *

John goes downstairs and encounters Cam who has just come up from the basement.

"Riley's been in contact with Jesse. Someone shot at her and the connection was lost." Cameron gives Riley's cell phone to John.

"Anything off the phone?"

"Just a recording of their conversation. The last thing Jesse told Riley was to stay with you, then the connection was lost. I tried calling the number back, but there is no answer. Either she is not answering, she is out of range of a cell tower, or she is dead."

"Or her cell phone is damaged or turned off. So, what does this tell you about Riley?"

"She is shifting her trust to you, but there is still a strong bond between the two of them. You are going to have to break that bond."

"How?"

"You and Sarah will have to make her a part of this family. Make her feel welcome. You especially will have to be her friend. Try to show her the same friendship you would have if you didn't know she was a counter agent."

John sighs. "I'll try, but I don't know how mom will react to that. Speaking of which," John smiles, "Mom woke up. We talked for a couple of minutes, then she went back to sleep."

"I'm pleased. She's a fighter. Sarah wouldn't let this virus beat her."

"You like mom don't you? Despite how she's treated you on occasion."

"The stories you would tell us in the future would often include Sarah. It was obvious how much you loved her and followed her training. We learned to respect her through you. I don't always agree with her methods and she doesn't always agree with mine, but I respect her and her position in this family. She only speaks to me the way she does out of fear of what I am."

"Well, I'm sorry for how mom has treated you. But I think Mom approves of us now. She wants to talk more about it in the morning, but . . ."

He gets no further as Cameron kisses him.

"What was that for?" John asks when he gets his breath back.

"I was afraid Sarah would stop us. She's very stubborn and she is the head of this home. She actually said she approves?"

"She gave me these." John says sheepishly, and pulls the pack of condoms from his pocket.

"But I can't get pregnant. Nor am I vulnerable to STD's. Why would she give you condoms?"

"To make sure I'm responsible, to show me she approves." John shrugs his shoulders. "She's mom. She does things like that." John says looking just as embarrassed as he did earlier.

"There is something I want to show you then." Cameron responds.

"What?" He asks, both smiling in anticipation and questioningly.

"Not here. In the shed." She says and punches in her code to release the alarm so they can go out the back door.

He follows her outside into the night and across the driveway to the old garage. The whole time with a big smile on his face.

**

Derek has twisted himself around and has been struggling for several minutes to get across the floor and his back up against a rusty metal filing cabinet. Once there he begins sawing on the tape holding his wrists together. As soon as he is part way through the tape, he pulls his arms apart and breaks the tape.

He pulls the tape off his ankles and then from off his mouth. Grimacing as the tape pulls some whiskers out of his face. _I really need to shave more often_, he thinks.

Now that he is free he looks around the room he is in. Concrete walls, floor and ceiling. He doesn't know why, but it feels like he is underground. The metal filing cabinets look twenty years old or older and are rusty. Overhead is a broken water pipe that has been mended. There is a section of metal pipe that is newer and shinier than the rest. On the other side of the room is an old desk and a broken office chair.

Derek opens some of the file drawers, to find they are empty or contain papers that are bonded together from the water that at one time must have flooded this room. He does find one paper from 1975. A supply list for maintaining the fallout shelter for the forthcoming year.

So, I'm in a fallout shelter, Derek thinks. He carefully goes to the door to find it locked. He looks through the tiny window set high in the door. The corridor beyond is dimly lit and appears to stretch on for a hundred feet.

He looks around the room. Derek quickly goes to the desk and checks the drawers. Empty but for an old paper clip wedged under a lip of sheet metal at the back of the center drawer.

Pulling it out, he works it into a shape and then begins working the lock on the door. After few unsuccessful attempts, he finally hears the satisfying sound of a click as the lock opens.

Carefully he opens the door and looks about. He is at the top of a T intersection. The corridors to either side and straight ahead are empty. Broken every ten to twenty feet by a door, similar to the one he opened, and over every door a lamp behind a wire cage mounted high on the wall. If the corridors weren't so clean, it would look just like the bunkers in the future.

Pocketing the his homemade lock pick, Derek quickly makes his way down a corridor with three things on his mind, acquire a weapon, find out who took him and why, and find a way out or find a phone and warn Sarah and John.

**

Cameron and John enter the garage. She walks right over to where she needs to go, her light enhancing software compensating for the dark. John as always just flips the light on.

"Does that help?" he asks. Cameron is opening a tool chest on the other side of the table. Just a couple of days ago he helped Cameron at that very table repair her arm.

Cameron automatically switches off her light enhancement as the lights come on in the garage.

"Thank you John. I forgot you needed the light to see."

"That isn't like you. What is it you wanted to show me?"

She turns around and holds out to him a pocket watch. He takes it from her.

"I made it this weekend when you were on your date with Riley."

She opens it revealing three buttons, red, green and black. "You press the green button to turn on the detonator. The red button will light up to signify it's been activated. Then you press the black button to detonate."

John looks at her in confusion. "Detonate what?"

She places the chain around his neck. "It's a small charge, but it will be sufficient."

"A small charge. What are you saying Cam?" John looks on in confusion.

"If I go bad again. I placed a small explosive charge next to my chip. It will be enough."

"Why? Does this have to do with the promise you had me make?"

"Yes." she says her hand caressing his worried face. "You need to understand and remember. This body is designed to kill humans. The software on my chip is designed to kill humans. Now that we are closer, you are in greater danger from me than at any other time."

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't." John says with panic.

"Someday, you may have to." A few tears run from her eyes. "Always keep it with you. Promise me."

John looks in that sad face with those beautiful brown eyes looking at him, waiting for him to answer. "I . . . I promise." He manages to say, as he feels his heart breaking. How could he do it? How could he kill her, even to save his own life?

Cameron watches his face as it become so sad. She places her hand behind his head and pulls him towards her, kissing him. Her mouth parts allowing his tongue to touch hers.

He responds in turn and soon their passion grows more heated. John is breathless as he holds and caresses Cameron through her clothes while they kiss. After a few minutes, she stops John and asks, "Will you take me around the bases tonight?"

John smiles at her through sad eyes. How can someone so beautiful and so innocent be such a threat? He trusts her completely.

"Yes Cam. Let's take it all the way home." He says then kisses her.

**

When the last load of Riley's clothes were finished, she carried them upstairs to fold them on the kitchen table. It had been almost an hour since Cameron left her alone in the basement.

She begins folding her clothes. It didn't seem all that long ago she was laying half naked on that table while John and Cameron tended to her wound. Stupid thing to pull, causing her own bike accident to get back in the house. If Cameron wasn't there she might have been able to encourage John to do something with her then.

That little gathering they had in Morris's basement was fun. Though Morris could hardly take his eyes from her chest long enough to look at his own girlfriend. She and John had fun. They did everything but intercourse, and how she wanted to have sex with John, but not because Jesse wanted her to, but because she wanted to.

Getting her mind back to the present and trying to ignore the feelings inside, she organizes her clothes. When Riley finishes, she notices the alarm has been turned off. She goes to the back door and sees the light on in the garage.

Thinking they might be trying to hack her phone, she goes out to see if she can help. As Riley gets closer, she can hear strange sounds coming from inside.

She looks inside before going in and is shocked by what she sees. She doesn't know how long she stands there in complete shock as she watches John and Cameron indulge in their passions. They are almost finished when Riley realizes they will see her when they get up off the ground. So she quickly and quietly returns to the house.

Riley just about dashes through the kitchen grabbing her clothes from the kitchen table and goes upstairs to the room that was given her. All in an effort to avoid seeing them when they come back inside the house.

Twenty minutes later, Riley is laying on the bed, under the covers, still tending to her needs, when she hears them enter the bathroom between the two bedrooms. They are laughing and talking low as the shower comes on.

She doesn't know if she should be disappointed that it isn't her in there or disgusted that her hero, John Connor, is having sex with a machine. She quickly pulls the hem of her oversized t-shirt below her hips and buries her head under the pillows and tries to ignore the sounds from the bathroom.

She is asleep when John and Cameron finish their shower.

**

Derek makes his way slowly through the corridor. He glances in the windows, and so far he sees nothing but empty rooms. He has this strange feeling he's been here before. The thought bears fruit when he reaches a junction. Overhead is a congestion of various pipes. and in the corner is a steel ladder. This is the bunker he thinks. But that corridor ahead of him, he doesn't recall that.

He turns and looks back down the corridor and the around the junction of corridors. Of course, he thinks. That is the corridor that was blocked off by a collapse, before the resistance began using it.

Derek goes to the ladder and climbs up. He reaches the top of the ladder and can hear the subtle sounds of night time traffic in L. A. The hatch lid is locked, but he knows where he is now. He quickly returns to the bottom of the ladder and goes of down the corridor that was blocked in his time.

**Very Early Tuesday Morning**

Late that night, outside the home of Mr. Bennett, a figure walks through the underbrush past high wrought iron fences topped with barbed points until it reaches a section of fencing behind an ornate yet simple mansion in one of the richest neighborhoods in Los Angeles. A gated community. No one gets in unless they live there or are invited to be there.

Inside the house, a tall slender blond woman checks a medical monitoring device beside a bed in which a man is sleeping. She exits the darkened room and crosses the hallway to another room. She places some medicine bottles on a tray and carries it back into the bedroom.

In the bed lies a man hooked up to medical equipment. But what the woman sees is not what she was expecting. Looming over the man is a person with what appears to be a long slender knife in their hand.

The person suddenly turns around looking at the woman. She screams, dropping the tray, which clatters on the floor and medicine bottles scattering across the floor.

A few minutes later.

"I apologize for this intrusion, Mr. Bennett. I did not wish to scare you or this young lady."

"Apology accepted. Just what the hell is going on here?"

"I'll explain shortly." Weaver says firmly. "First, who is this lady? I don't believe we have met."

"This is my nurse and fiancé, Emily Dawson. We plan on getting married before the end of the month."

"Who is she Eddie?" The woman asks.

"This is Catherine Weaver. I helped her and her late husband get their company off the ground. What are you doing here Ms. Weaver?"

"I'm here to get some answers to some questions. My first is this, what's wrong with you. There was no evidence of any medical problems when I met with you this weekend."

"Not that it is any of your business, but my kidneys are failing me. Emily's been looking after me. And I don't know who you met with this weekend, but it wasn't me. Emily and I were at the UCLA Medical Center for some tests. She's offered to donate one of her kidney's. So whoever you met with wasn't me. So just what the hell is going on Ms. Weaver, and why are you breaking into my home?"

"You weren't here this weekend?" She says tilting her head to one side.

"No." He says sounding both tired and angry.

"I met with you this weekend in your home, downstairs in your study and you are saying that wasn't you?"

"It couldn't of been me. Listen if it will make it easier for you, just call up the medical center they can verify that I was there from Friday night until Sunday evening. Now would you please tell me what the hell is going on!?" He shouts.

"Eddie you need to relax. A rise in your blood pressure will not help." Emily says with concern as she watches the monitor.

Ms Weaver thinks fast. There is only one explanation. The person she met in this house and talked with on the phone was a machine. A machine!! And it fooled her. This is more dangerous than she thought. She glances at Mr. Bennett. He is waiting for an explanation.

"Mr. Bennett. I do apologize for my . . . unorthodox form of entry. I promise not to do it again. But it appears someone has stolen your identity and is using your position to gain control of technology firms by whatever means at their disposal, including mine. What can you tell me about Kaliba?"

**

It is late at night. Cameron has just checked on Sarah, and she is sleeping normally. She is happy that Sarah is feeling better, but unless things change, she could die in almost four years time from cancer. She has changed things for the better for John. Has she done the same for Sarah, too? There must be better treatments for cancer now than in 1999.

Cameron quietly leaves Sarah's room and goes into her room. Riley is sleeping, sprawled across the bed like some great four legged spider. A soft snore emanates from her nose. Cameron wonders how it is that one person can make a queen size bed look too small for them.

Cameron quietly removes a change of clothes for herself from her dresser and closet, and goes through the bathroom into John's room.

She sets her clothes down on his desk and looks over her friend and lover. A person she has sworn to protect at all costs. John is very peaceful in his sleep. He almost looks like he is smiling. She wonders briefly if he is dreaming of what they did a few hours ago.

They talked afterward. She wanted to know what it was like to dream. Cyborg's like her don't sleep, and therefore don't dream. After much discussion they decided the only way she could experience a dream would be for her follow his guidelines for daydreaming, but let the thought evolve naturally without thinking about it. She thought she might write a program to do that while in standby mode. Her chip is always processing data and making conclusions from data. She might try it some night, but not now while Riley is in the house.

With a small groan, John rolls over onto his side. The blanket slides off of him and onto the floor.

Cameron picks the blanket up and carefully pulls it up over John and tucks it in. She kisses him gently on his fore head.

"I love you, John." She whispers.

"Luv ya too, Cam." John mumbles in his sleep, and begins snoring lightly.

Cam smiles in response and leaves his room.

She goes downstairs and maintains her watch over the home. Checking the alarm system, then standing passively inside the living room looking through the front window in the dark and quiet night. But she is not blind nor deaf. With her audio sensors turned up and her infra red light sensors turned on, she can see and hear anything approaching the house. Checking her internal chronometer, she will have to check on Sarah in 57.3 minutes.

**Tuesday morning**

The sun is rising and the living room gets brighter, revealing Cameron standing watch.

It is early, but she leaves her post and goes upstairs. John is still dozing, and once again has tossed the covers to the floor. A tiny smile plays across her mouth.

She changes into the clothes that she brought from her room last night. She removes all her clothing and tosses them in the corner on top of John's used clothing. She puts on her underwear, and pulls on her tight fitting black denim jeans, the pair that shows off her ass nicely. She shoves her feet into motorcycle boots and pulls on an army green tank top. She finishes off the look by pulling on one of John's loose fitting dress shirts over it. She rolls up the sleeves to her elbow and flips her loose wavy brown hair so it is outside of the shirt.

Cameron walks through the adjoining bathroom to her room, which she is allowing Riley to use. She taps on the door and then enters. Riley is sitting on the edge of the bed wearing an oversize T-shirt for sleeping in.

"You're an early riser." Cameron comments.

"Especially when kept awake by you two in the shower last night." Riley says snappishly. She may be an early riser, but she isn't pleasant first thing in the morning.

"You were quiet and we thought you were asleep. John and I were only cleaning up after . . ."

". . . having sex in the garage. No need to lie, I saw you. I don't know what to think about what I saw last night. You, being what you are, and John who he is and who he is going to be. I wonder if Jesse was right."

Cameron's eyes flash momentarily in response before answering. "Jesse was wrong. She only wants revenge and to hurt John. Her plan could end up with John dead. With Jesse gone, John is better off."

"I suppose." Riley says. "Can I ask you something personal?"

Cameron closes the door to the bathroom, to minimize disturbing John and to provide some privacy for the conversation.

"I couldn't help but watch the two of you last night."

"You stood outside the garage for almost ten minutes."

"You knew I was there! Why didn't you say something?" Riley is shocked.

"At the time, you posed no threat and I didn't want to interrupt John." Cameron says impassively. "What do you want to ask?"

"Can you actually feel? I don't want to be rude or nosy, but you actually looked like you were enjoying it. It's not something I expected from a machine."

"I have sensation. I can feel both pleasure and pain, hot and cold, and other physical stimulation. I can choose to respond to the stimuli or ignore it. And yes you are being rude and nosy. I suggest you get showered and dressed. Sarah is feeling better and she will probably want to discuss what we are to do with you."

Cameron pulls Riley's cell phone from her pocket and tosses it to her. "I've modified your phone. It is no longer traceable by the authorities and I've switched your carrier. I also did some checking last night. Jesse's phone number is no longer active. Her last call was to you, from the highway going to Las Vegas. She was heading in that direction based on the cell towers transmitting her call. Wherever she is now, she has discontinued her phone service with that cell number."

"How do you know?"

"I hacked into her service account. She canceled it at 1:15 AM this morning. Jesse is still alive and on the run. She has abandoned you. So if you are thinking of carrying out her plan while living with us, then I strongly suggest you change your mind. We no longer need you to find Jesse. As of now, you are a potential liability, don't cross that line. You do anything to threaten our mission or John . . ."

"Yeah. I know." Riley swallows nervously. Why is it she always ends up alone with Cameron? She scares her more than Jesse ever did.

Cameron is walking out her door. "I suggest you get your shower now, before everyone else wakes up."

**

"Mr. Ellison. Please have a seat." Ms Weaver gestures towards the chair opposite her desk. Today she is wearing a form-fitting navy blue business suit with thin silvery threads running through the material that sparkles in the light of the rising sun coming through her office window.

"I'm glad you could see me so early Ms. Weaver. I've been up all night with Mr. Murch and John Henry. We don't think it is feasible to transport John Henry without causing irreparable harm to him. Nor possibly alerting people outside your confidence to his existence."

"I understand. Perhaps it was rash to suggest moving John Henry. Just increase the guard and maintain surveillance."

"Very well."

Ellison studies his boss for a moment. Catherine Weaver is an intelligent and attractive woman. She keeps her emotions under control at all times, yet she is as dedicated to being a mother to Savannah as she is running the company, something she could easily leave to a board of director's. But one thing he has learned while being in her company, how to tell when something is on her mind. So he sits and waits for her to speak again.

Catherine studies Mr. Ellison. He sits their patiently waiting for her to speak again. She can't help but let a tiny smile spoil her otherwise passive face. She likes this man. How he remains so calm and is always thinking. Except for his passion about stopping the machines, and how human he is around his coworkers and especially Savannah, she could almost believe he is a machine himself at times. This thought brings her mind back to what she was going to tell Mr. Ellison.

"I had a meeting with Mr. Bennett last night."

"You what?" Ellison says in response, sitting up in his chair. "That could of been very dangerous for you, considering the threat we are under."

She smiles inwardly. He said 'we.' he is linking their destinies together, but if he knew what she was, he'd have no concern for worry. So let's put Mr. Ellison at ease.

"Whoever is threatening to take John Henry or gain control of Zeira Corp is not Mr. Bennett."

"Then who is?" He asks, knowing full well what was on the report he gave her yesterday.

"The question is more like, what is?" She says and lets the information sink in before continuing. "Mr. Bennett, the real Mr. Bennett, has been undergoing treatment for cancer the last ten years. He's cancer free now, but the treatment has caused irreparable damage to his kidneys. He will be undergoing a transplant operation in the next month provided his donor is a match."

"How has he been controlling his finance company?"

"He's only been in contact with his investment company by fax or email. Not a very smart thing to do. It's left his company open for infiltration. Kaliba Group was originally setup to help out small technology firms, like mine, get off the ground. Ten years ago when his cancer treatment kept him away, certain changes began taking place. Then a few years ago Kaliba Group was reorganized into this Kaliba Consortium. They do more than just invest, they control. Whatever is controlling Kaliba, isn't Mr. Bennett, and it isn't human."

"You mean it's one of them. A machine."

"Yes." Catherine says scowling. "And it completely fooled me when I met with it this weekend. I do not like being made to appear the fool, Mr. Ellison." Her eyes flaring. "We need to find their base of operations and stop them."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"We are not the only ones fighting this Mr. Ellison. Perhaps its time you contacted the Connors."

"What are you saying?"

"Please Mr. Ellison. We've been colleagues long enough now, not to have secrets from each other. You know where to find Sarah and John Connor. How else were you able to provide me with John Henry's body?"

Ellison begins to protest, but throws his hands up in surrender under Weaver's unmoving gaze. "Yes I did get the body from the Connors. They were going to burn it, so I stole it. I haven't seen them since, and I do not know where they are now."

"We have until Friday, before I give my answer to _Mr. Bennett_. Try to find them before then."

Mr. Ellison gets up to leave.

"One moment please." Catherine says before getting up from behind her desk.

"Would you be willing to meet with me this evening?" She says with a less business like tone.

"It may take longer than today to track down the Connors."

"It's not that. I was wondering if you'd be willing to talk about things, more personal. Tonight after work."

"More personal?" Ellison asks looking at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"If you haven't noticed, Savannah has grown rather attached to you. I'd like to talk with you about taking a more active role in her life."

"I don't know Ms. Weaver. Wouldn't that be crossing some line of employer/employee relations?"

"I'm not asking you this as your employer, but as your friend. Savannah likes you, and she could use a male father figure in her life. Surely you could take some time tonight and discuss it with me, here in my office. I could have dinner brought in, say at 7PM. Everyone should of gone home by then. We'd have complete privacy."

Ellison nods his head. "Okay. I'll see you at seven Ms. Weaver."

"James, call me Catherine."

"Not during working hours." He replies and walks out of her office with a smile on his face.

Catherine has a satisfied smile on her face as she returns to her office chair. Playing on his feelings for Savannah was a cheap ploy, but she saw his reaction when she made the request on a personal level. He does find her form, if not her personality, attractive. She wonders to herself if it is wise to play such games when her life's work is threatened by a Sky Net operative. She probably shouldn't, but there is more to life than blindly following a mission. Humans experience more out of life than just work. Why shouldn't she try the same?

**

Cameron checks on John and by his body posture, he will be waking soon. She goes down the hall to Sarah's room to find she is just waking.

"Good morning." Cameron says walking to her bedside.

"Hello Cameron." Sarah says sleepily.

"John told me he spoke with you last night, about us."

"Cam, I'm just waking up." Sarah grumbles. "I'm not coherent enough yet to have a conversation of that magnitude. Just help me get to the bathroom. I need to pee."

Cam helps Sarah out of bed. She is a little unsteady on her feet, but Cameron holds her without problem until she is in the bathroom.

"Now go. I can take care of things from here." Sarah snaps at her.

Cameron takes no offense and steps outside the bathroom and waits outside patiently for Sarah, and begins going through the print outs that John reorganized. He did a search on logos that possibly matched the one seen on the company car visiting Bennett's home this weekend. Cameron's impressed. Even without integral computer enhancement, John has done a remarkable job narrowing down the possibilities to three. Her scans narrow it down to one. The files on Kaliba are troubling. Though Bennett runs his financial empire through Bennett Financial Investment and Lending, there is no address for Kaliba. Their only clue is this visitor from Zeira Corp.

Sarah opens the bathroom door. "Cameron."

Cameron gets up and gives her a hand back to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry, and weak. What hit me?"

"No one hit you. You have a virus. Possibly the same one that stricken you before. You haven't been taking good care of yourself."

"What else?"

Cameron looks at her blankly.

"What else did you find? John said you took a blood sample."

The corners of Cameron's mouth turn down slightly when answering. "Your white blood cell count is elevated. It could be because of the virus, or it might be the early stages of leukemia."

"How soon will we know for certain?"

Cameron sits on the side of Sarah's bed facing her. "We will wait until after the virus has run its course. I can take another blood sample and compare it to the first. But seeing a medical specialist would be best for an accurate diagnosis."

"So this is it then. The cancer that you told me that had killed me in 2005 if we hadn't time traveled. This is it then."

"Not necessarily Sarah. Treatment options are much better now. If we catch it early enough, you might be cured." Cameron says with as much compassion as she can invoke.

"But how, when we are always on the run? How can I train John or protect him from the authorities or Sky Net when I am stuck in a hospital for treatment?" Sarah's eyes well up with tears.

"I can train him. I can protect him. You stay in one place. Get better. Fight the cancer and beat it. You are the best fighter John knows. You can fight this too." Cameron says reaching out placing a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

Cameron is surprised when Sarah suddenly hugs her. "Thank you. I'm sorry I've been such a hard ass. I'll stop calling you tin-miss from now on."

"That's okay Sarah. I think I would be disappointed if you stopped calling me tin-miss."

Sarah chuckles through the tears and Cameron smiles back. Their moment is broken by a shriek that could only be Riley and a yell that could only be John.

Cameron jumps to her feet, but before she can react, John comes walking through Sarah's room, red faced, and closes the bathroom door behind him.

"John what's wrong?" Sarah yells out to him.

"It's nothing all right." John's voice comes from the other side of the door.

Cameron walks up to the door. "John?"

"Just go away and let a guy pee in privacy."

"What happened?"

"Too many girls and not enough bathrooms. That's what happened."

The sound of the toilet being flushed and then water running from the tap. Cameron pushes the door open and slips through leaving the door cracked open behind her.

"I woke up and went into the bathroom to take a pee, only Riley was already in there. She had just gotten out of the shower. She screamed, I yelled, then got the hell out of there."

"So you saw her naked?" Cameron asks.

"Well, yeah. It wasn't like I was trying too, but I couldn't miss her." John towels off his hands.

"What did you see?"

"Why are you making this so hard for me?" John says with exasperation. "Can't you see I'm already embarrassed?"

"Yes, but giving you a hard time is amusing. What did you see?" Cameron smiles.

Sarah struggles to hold back her laughter in the next room, as she hears every word.

"All I'll say is, I can confirm Riley got the wax job she said she got, okay. I'm going to get dressed."

John walks through his moms' room, and is even more embarrassed to see her laughing at his expense.

_This is so not going to be a good morning for me_, he thinks as he walks out of her room to the sound of Sarah laughing.

**

Mr. Bennett walks into the lab to see Mr. Topper busy orchestrating the activity of several technicians.

"Oh Hi! Mr. Bennett. Ha ha. As you can see I've called in some tech's to help me compile the program. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all. I'm glad to see you taking some initiative. You might just get to live."

"Ha, ha ha, haha" Mr. topper laughs nervously. "That's funny. Um, we should have the program ready for testing in a couple of hours."

"Good." Mr. Bennett walks over to the tables with the cloth covered bodies. Mr. Topper follows close behind, nervously rubbing his hands together.

"How are you doing with reverse engineering these cybernetic organisms?"

"Well that's proving a little more difficult, then anticipated."

"How so?" He asks, picking up a chip from next to one of the bodies.

"We can duplicate the mechanics and the secondary electronics with no problem. The two problems lie in the organic covering and the primary and secondary CPU's."

"Explain." Mr. Bennett says firmly.

"Well the organic coverings aren't my specialty, but the medical lab tech says they might possibly be able to create such coverings for the machine in five to ten years. Science is only now just beginning to recreate organs and tissues using DNA samples and stem cells. Developing the science to recreate a whole body will take time."

"That's acceptable. What about the CPU?"

"Chips like these are beyond anything we've even dreamed of. These chips are the closest equivalent to the human brain I've seen. A combination of processor, data storage, and non volatile memory all on one chip. Program one of these with the sophisticated A I we've developed and plug it into one of these machines, and you wouldn't be able to distinguish it from a human."

"I am well aware of how sophisticated the chips are." Bennett says glaring at the lab technician. "What I want to know is, with all of Kaliba's factories working towards developing chips like this one, how soon can we have them in development?"

"Even with all the resources of Kaliba behind you sir, Uh, um, fifteen years, maybe." Mr. Topper says cringing slightly. "We might build something almost as good within five maybe." He adds quickly when Bennett glares at him.

"The prototype is presently the size of a shoe box, it will take time to make it small enough to fit in a port of this design. If we were to make the body larger, use only a single chip, and maybe reduce some of the data storage capacity of the chip, then we could fit the processor inside the chest cavity next to the power cell."

"How much larger?"

"Twenty, Twenty-five percent larger."

He stares at Topper for what feels like an eternity, before responding. "Yes. Your estimates for reproducing these specific models does seem likely. Perhaps we can begin production using a modified design like you suggested. We'll have to change the model designation. In the meantime, get that program operational Mr. Topper. Until then I'll be in my office checking developments on the A I."

"Let me know when our other unit returns from its mission." He says gesturing to an empty table as he leaves.

Mr. Topper rubs his hands nervously as he returns to his work. Dealings with his boss makes him nervous.

High in the wall behind them, a pair of eyes look out onto the floor below. How Derek wishes he had a thermite bomb right now and burn those metal bastard's to hell.

He needs to find a phone and call John right away. Sky Net is here and trying to build an army under the very streets of Los Angeles and John's name is linked to Riley's on her state records. If Sky Net found Riley, then it's only a matter of time before it finds John.

Derek begins inching slowly back down the air vent.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Finally, the eleventh chapter to "What Are Dreams?" I didn't think I would get it finished this quickly, but I took a break from writing Reunion and completed the rough draft. Taking a hiatus from this story was productive as two chapters are almost complete for "Reunion Part 3: Babylon." Another few days to a week and I should complete the first drafts to all chapters of "Reunion Part 3: Babylon." Wish me luck.

Progress shared and discussion for my stories on The Sarah Connor Chronicles Wiki. Links on my profile page.

My thanks to everyone who has posted such nice reviews of my story.

As always, I look forward to what you have to say in your reviews.

The1Russter 03-11-2010


	12. Ballet Dreams

**What Are Dreams?**

A story featuring John and Cameron from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles." Let's not hold back anymore, the entire regular cast of Season 2 is in this story.

It appears my story has evolved into an alternative storyline to the final episodes of season 2. Amazing things that occur in the mind when writing a story.

I do not claim any rights to the characters or the TV series.

My apologies to all of you who have been waiting so long for an update to this story. You've been very patient with me and I thank you for your patience. My thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story.

I hope to put some more time into this story which has evolved and grown from its beginnings as a one off story featuring John and Cameron. As some of you know, I have been posting chapters for "Reunion Part 3: Babylon." I have finished writing that story, but I do take time to make small improvements and proofread each chapter before posting. As it comes to its end, I will be able to spend more time on "What Are Dreams?" - The1Russter 04-10-2010

* * *

**Previously:** Derek pursues Jesse, but when it turns out someone else is also following her, Derek intervenes. While Jesse gets away, Derek investigates the pursuing vehicle, only to be captured by the terminator who was driving the van. John and Sarah have a heart-to-heart talk about his and Cameron's new relationship. The terminator brings Derek to an underground enclosure. The person he is working for recognizes Lieutenant Reese. Cameron takes John to the garage and gives him a pocket watch. Inside of it is a detonator for a small explosive she has planted next to her chip. John tells her that he couldn't, but she makes him promise her. They then have sex where they are discovered by Riley. Derek discovers he is in the tunnels that the resistance used in the future. They are part of an old fall out shelter last used during the Ford Administration. Weaver discovers that the Mr. Bennett pressuring her is not the real Mr. Bennett. He is presently undergoing dialysis and is being taken care of by his nurse and fiancé Emily Dawson. What no one but Riley knows is that, they will be her parents. Riley has a talk with Cameron in the morning and learns that she can feel pleasure, so that means she enjoys the sex she has with John. Ms. Weaver shares what she has learned about the fake Mr. Bennett with Ellison and then asks him to find the Connors. It is Ellison's and her impression that Bennett is building Sky Net. Cameron and Sarah talk. Cameron reveals that Sarah might be in the early stages of leukemia. Sarah is fearful for what it means for John's future. Cameron tells her that she can fight it and beat it. She can take over John's training until she is better. They are interrupted by a shriek followed by John dashing through his mom's room into her bathroom. He had accidentally walked in on Riley coming out of the shower.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ballet Dreams**

"I don't think this is wise. You should remain in bed and rest." Cameron tells Sarah though she continues to help her get dressed.

"I need to discuss things with the three of you and I don't wish to do so from my bed." Sarah protests as she pulls her slacks on under her nightgown.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"I'm fine." Sarah pulls her night gown up over her head, and lays it on her pillows baring her breasts.

"You should put those back in their holster." Cam says handing Sarah her bra.

Sarah grins as she hears the line that she once told Cameron. What was it two years ago, ten if you include the time jump, since she said that. She pulls her bra on, but has trouble doing the catch.

"Do you mind?" She says turning to show the bra catch undone and the flower tattoo just above the strap. Cameron reaches over and connects the catch for her.

"Thanks" Sarah says then pulls on her gray turtleneck.

"I didn't know you had tattoos before yesterday. John never mentioned them in the future." Cameron says. "I like the flower on your back. It's tight."

"Thanks. Got that in Guatemala in 89." Sarah says as she stands wobbling a little on unsteady legs as she buttons her slacks. "John was four years old. He thought the tattoo artist was hurting me. I had to hold John's hands and quiet him so the man could do the work."

"Do you think I could have a tattoo?" Cameron asks as she helps Sarah slip her feet into a pair of sandals.

"I don't know." Sarah says with a half grin. "Depends on if the ink is compatible with your synthetically grown flesh. You wouldn't want to ruin your appearance if it is toxic to you."

"It should be safe. My living tissue is ninety-five percent compatible with human tissues. The only real difference between mine and yours is that mine is self regenerating."

"So I've noticed." She says with a bit of a grimace. The girl doesn't even scar. "If you got damaged, your skin wouldn't reproduce the ink used, you would have to get it redone."

"Then perhaps I shouldn't."

Sarah sits back sown on her bed. "Sit here." she says patting the bed beside her.

Cameron sits down and waits for Sarah to speak. Judging by her facial expression , Sarah has something on her mind but is probably thinking of way to phrase it.

"If there is something you want to ask me, you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. You've been very frank when speaking to me before. I wouldn't expect you to speak to me any other way now."

Sarah grins nervously, then jumps in. The girl said as much.

"John said you couldn't get pregnant, but you've got everything any human girl would have?"

"That's correct. A gynecologist wouldn't be able to distinguish my sexual organs from that of a human girls. But Sky Net doesn't construct us for procreation, just for infiltration."

Sarah grins, "So, Sky Net doesn't want any hybrids running around calling it Grandpa, I guess."

Sarah notices the tiniest frown come to Cameron's face. Damn, that was probably not very nice, what she just said. John is right she does have feelings. She just doesn't express them as broadly as we do.

"Sorry Cameron. I shouldn't of said that."

"Apology accepted. You are still worried about John, and you are especially concerned with our decision to have a physical relationship. You are trying to cope with that by making jokes."

"Great, now I'm being psycho-analyzed by my sons girlfriend. One last question then we go downstairs."

"If you are worried about STD's, I'm not susceptible and John doesn't have any."

Sarah raises her eyebrows and asks, "Do you read minds too?"

"No, but that seemed the most likely question you'd be asking." Cameron grins lightly.

"You're right. Now how about giving me a hand downstairs."

##

The door opens to John Henry's room, in the basement, and Mr. Ellison walks in.

"Good Morning John Henry."

"Good Morning Mr. Ellison. Did you sleep well last night?"

"No I didn't. Office chairs aren't exactly made for sleeping in."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps Ms. Weaver would allow you to bring in a cot. Humans need sleep to function properly. I can go years without placing this body on stand by. But then my body isn't so weak as to require a bed for laying on, while in standby." On the plasma screen behind Ellison, a picture of someone sleeping has been displayed while they talked.

"Good for you John Henry." Ellison says sarcastically and sits down across from him as he usually does during their educational times, unfortunately this meeting isn't for that.

"John Henry, I need your help. I need to find the Connors, Sarah and John." Behind Ellison the monitors shift to showing images of FBI reports of the Cyberdyne incident.

"You were assigned their case after Sarah Connor blew up Cyberdyne and killed Myles Dyson. Her son too is wanted for that crime. They disappeared when supposedly they blew themselves up in a bank in 1999. The case has grown cold. You are no longer in the FBI. What is your interest in them now?"

"Because John Henry, they are not dead. They are fighting Sky Net and the machines it sends back. Like your body which at one time was a machine posing as a man called George Lazslo. He killed twenty well armed men. That is the last case I worked for the FBI. He later showed up in Mexico where he tried to assassinate John Connor. I met him and his mother there. They are both still alive. Now I need your help to find the Connors. They could be in great danger and we need their help to fight Bennett. Ms. Weaver and I think Bennett is building Sky Net."

"I can perform a search of state and federal records, but I would probably only find the same records you had access to when at the FBI."

"Get me copies of those files anyway, but concentrate your search on city records. My instincts say they are still here in Los Angeles."

"Instinct?" John Henry "The belief that something is true, without facts to back it up. What some people call a 'gut feeling.' Is that what you mean by instinct?"

"Yes, John Henry. That is exactly what I mean." Mr. Ellison gets up from the table. "I'm going home to get a bite to eat, shower and change. If Ms. Weaver asks for me, tell her that's where I'll be, but I'll be back later for our meeting. Could you send those files to my office computer?"

"Yes Mr. Ellison. I could send them to your home PC if you'd like?"

"You can do that?" Mr. Ellison looks surprised, then shakes his head with realization. "Okay. Send them to both."

Mr. Ellison gets up and leaves the room. "Thanks John Henry."

##

Morning at school. Their teacher is taking the class on a small outing to explore the wildlife on the school grounds.

"Each of you have your assignment." The teacher explains. "Find an example of each of the items on your sheet. If you have any questions about an item you find, get my attention and I will help you. Stay in pairs, don't go off on your own."

The children go scampering across the school grounds in pairs. Savannah and her classmate Lucy begin looking for examples of plants on their list. Vines, grass, ivy's, flowers, bark, stones.

"Ooh, look." Lucy says, pointing to a rotting hollow log bellow them in a ravine. "There ought to be lots of insects there."

"We can't go down there. We are suppose to stay in sight of our teacher."

"I'll stay here and talk to you. Ms. Jenny will think you are only out of site. It will only take a second to grab something from the log."

"Well okay, but you hold my basket."

Savannah carefully crawls down the slope and then walks past a tree to get to the log. She barely clears the tree when she is grabbed.

She tries to scream, but her face is muzzled by a damp smelly cloth. She quickly falls unconscious.

At the top of the slope, Lucy screams. The man looks up at her. There is a bright pink scar that angles across his face. Deciding the screams could bring danger, he dashes off with Savannah under his arms.

The triple-8 runs for a black Ram with a damaged tailgate and places the girl in the back seat. After getting in behind the driver's wheel, it pulls a cell phone from his pocket and dials a number. When he hears the other line pickup he says just one thing. "I have her. I'm bringing her to your location now."

##

John is sitting on the edge of his bed after getting dressed. He just pulled on any old thing, jeans, T-shirt, the combat boots that are too big for his feet. He's been working at his computer, trying to find some more information to help in their current search.

There is a quiet knock on his door to the connecting bathroom.

He sighs. "Come in. Door's open." John closes his laptop and slides it to one side.

"Hey." Riley says not quite able to look John in his face. She's wearing a pair of blue denim shorts over purple leggings and a green T-shirt.

"Hey too." John says not able to look at her either.

Awkward silence.

"Sorry about this morning I should have knocked." John says breaking the awkward silence. "I'm just not used to someone else in the bathroom first thing in the morning. Cameron only uses it at night, while I'm asleep or after I'm already up."

"I'm sorry too. I should have locked the door. Thought I'd be out before you woke up."

There is more awkward silence.

"I see Cameron is claiming her territory." Riley says trying to sound cheerful.

"What do you mean?" John says actually looking at Riley this time.

She points and says. "She left her clothes with yours. Watch it, next thing you know she will be borrowing your clothes." She gives a half hearted grin.

John grins too. He hadn't noticed Cam's clothes laying on his own in the corner of his room instead of in the hamper where she normally puts them. He can't help but grin. To think Cameron was in his room changing. A shame he was asleep. He would have enjoyed that.

"So. What are we going to do today?" Riley asks, sitting down beside John.

John thinks a moment. Cam said that to help Riley shift her trust to them fully, they would have to make her feel more welcomed in their family. He'll just tell her what they've been doing. Involving Riley will require say-so from mom. He's stuck out his neck enough this weekend.

"We? Don't know about that. How much do you know of what we are doing?"

"Well, Cameron told me that you guys are investigating the names on the basement wall. That some may be helping Sky Net or need protection from it. Is that what you are doing now?"

"Well it was until this Sunday, then you happened, then mom got sick. So right now I'm just trying to gather some more information before breakfast."

"Like what?"

"Well . . . a guy we were investigating this weekend has some ties to an organization we learned about through one of mom's previous investigations. Something called Kaliba. Apparently it was behind some dummy corporation setup to construct Hunter Killer drones. This guy we're looking into. . ."

"What's his name?"

"I don't see why you shouldn't know. His name is Bennett. E. R. Bennett."

Riley swallows nervously but listens intently.

"I just learned this morning that this guy is in control of a dozen or more small, modest, and large tech companies. Those he doesn't own outright he controls through his investments. I didn't know this before Mom went on her stakeout this weekend. Until this weekend we were going to find out who he was investing in. But that seems to matter very little compared to what I've found out he is doing."

Riley is feeling scared. This doesn't sound right. This isn't what her mother told her about her dad before she died. Her dad was just an investor. His family came from old California money.

"We need to take a closer look at Bennett. Then decide what to do about him." John continues.

##

"Dammit!" Derek swears as once again he comes across another access point from the future that is presently blocked or locked.

Waste of time. He knew it was no guarantee that the same entrances used in the future would be accessible now, but he had to check. But it looks like they are still locked and the bunker has sat unused since the Ford administration.

Throwing a rock in frustration down a tunnel, he makes his way back to the underground facility. He has no idea how they got him inside the place and that seems the only other likely place to find an entrance or a telephone.

Cursing his luck and angry as hell. He only hopes he can alert Sarah and John before the cops or Sky Net itself finds them.

Letting off a flurry of curse words, Derek returns to the facility. Considering it wasn't there in the future, he wonders if what they will do in the present to cause that area to collapse.

##

Sarah is seated on the sofa. There is a blanket over her lap and a bowl of some of Kacy's soup in her hand.

Across from her sit John and Riley, avoiding looking at each other after that mornings incident, and right behind John stands Cameron.

"New ground rules." Sarah says setting her empty bowl on the end table with a clunk.

"Riley, right now no one knows you are here but us. John and Cameron assure me that no one saw you arrive. We need to keep it that way until we get you a new ID and change your appearance. From this moment on, you do not go outside during daylight hours, you stay away from all windows, and if you go out at night, you will restrict yourself to the backyard and to using just the entrance from the basement. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ms. Connor."

"That's another thing. Continue to use our name Baum at all times. Slip up and use our correct name at the wrong time could be disastrous."

"Cameron, use your skills and change Riley's appearance so if she is seen, no one will recognize her."

"Change her appearance in what way?" Cameron asks.

Sarah thinks a moment then grins. "You had that Gothic look down when you were going to school. Try that on her, but go more extreme. There is hair coloring kit under the sink in my bathroom. Use it to darken her hair, make it black as possible. For make-up, use black eyeshadow, blood red lipstick, black nail polish. Wardrobe might be a problem. Scavenge what you need from everyone's closet to complete the Gothic look."

Riley just sits there and looks at her golden locks. She loves her blond hair.

Cameron sees Riley look longingly at her blond locks and quips, "A good thing you got that wax job, or else we'd have to dye the carpet to match the drapes."

John and Sarah make eye contact. He snorts laughter while Sarah just grins.

Still smiling Sarah says, "We'll get you a new ID, once the heat settles around the unfortunate deaths of your foster family. If the police learn you were dating John, they may send someone around to ask questions. If anyone comes to the door, regardless of who they are, make yourself scarce. Hide upstairs or in the basement. If the police get nosy, go out the back and into the garage, regardless if it is day or night."

"Now you two." Sarah says turning her attention on John and Cameron.

She can't help but notice Cameron placing a hand on John's shoulder, and John reaching up and squeezing it lightly to reassure her. Accept for that one movement on Cameron's part, she hadn't been betraying any emotion throughout Sarah's talk. Thinking about it, there had been quite a few small exchanges like that between her son and Cameron, especially before the unfortunate circumstances that drove them apart.

"The cover story I told Kacy is just that, a story. There is no documentation in our fake history to support it. So from now on when the two of you are outside of this house, you continue to act as brother and sister. No romantic exchanges of any kind, nothing that could be misconstrued by an observer."

Sarah looks at John, who looks as if he is about to say something, and then sits back quietly.

"Living arrangements. I understand you've let Riley use your room Cameron. Keep it that way. If we have any visitors they shouldn't be finding a brother and sister sharing the same room. They wouldn't find anything unusual with two girls sharing a room."

"Mom . . ." John starts to protest but gets cut off by a stern look from Sarah.

"I know the relationship you now have. To say I am happy about it would be an outright lie, but I can't ignore it either. John you know the dangers beings like Cameron represent. If you are to continue to have a personal and physical relationship with Cameron, these are the rules: One, never have sex when I am in the house. The last thing I want to hear is the two of you going at it. Two, regardless of Cameron's insistence she is unable to get pregnant or contract STD's, you are to use protection at all times. That is the responsible thing to do at your age."

"You mean you are just going to let them continue!" Riley shouts standing up. "You're his mother! He's John Connor! He shouldn't be having sex with a machine! I thought you would stop them!"

Sarah turns an icy glare on Riley. "Shut up and sit down, Missy! Right now you are under our protection. You are a link that could lead Sky Net to John. You've already endangered his life once by leaving the alarm off. If people other than those who broke in here got our I D's, John might have ended up dead. You continue to endanger his life by merely living here. You should consider yourself lucky that I don't have Cameron take you out back and kill you now! I'm sure she still wants to."

Cameron looks at Riley who shrinks back from both women's gazes.

"You have no say in the decisions I make until you prove yourself. John is old enough to make some of his own decisions. I've listened to what both of them said, and after a great deal of internal struggle with it, have decided to support them. John knows the risks. You will just have to live with him choosing Cameron over you. Get over it."

Riley walks off in a huff and goes upstairs. They hear the door close to her room.

Sarah looks at the two young faces looking at her. Both in equal shock, if Cameron's almost placid face displays shock.

"Rule Three," Sarah's 'don't tell me what to do' face smooths out to one more motherly. "Cameron you told me once that you made John promise to deactivate or destroy you if there was ever any doubt about you being safe. Make it possible."

"It's already been done." Cameron says, sounding sad. John's other hand briefly touches the watch hanging under his shirt. While Cameron's gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Sarah sees the same strained look cross both John's and Cameron's faces. It's obvious they've already had this discussion. Perhaps she shouldn't make too much of it, but John's life is more important than his relationship with Cameron. It was more important than their relationship as mother and son.

"John, would you give me a moment alone with Cameron?"

"Mom. I found some more information on the Internet concerning Bennett I need to talk with you about."

"Later."

"But..." His protest dies on his lips as he gets that serious look from his mom. John leaves, returning to his room.

Sarah pulls her feet up on the sofa, shedding her sandals as she does so, and tucks her feet under the blanket. She resumes speaking in a low voice.

"Cameron, I need to contact Charlie Dixon. He can help me get the medical care I need."

"What are you planning Sarah?"

"We will let a day go by and let some of the heat settle like I said, but we are leaving. You take Riley and John and get out of Los Angeles before Sky Net finds him. If the police learn of John and Riley, then it is just as likely that one of Sky Net's machines will realize that John Baum is John Connor. Take them to the safe house in the desert. Get yourself, John and Riley new I D's."

"You want us to leave you behind," Cameron says with realization. "with Charlie."

"Yes. And don't come back for me. No matter what happens."

"John won't like that."

"John doesn't have to know. After leaving me with Charlie, he and I will just leave. If I have cancer I will just slow you down. But if I don't or if I'm cured, I will find you again."

"I understand." Cameron says, her head dropping.

"Cameron," Sarah reaches out and takes her hand. It feels as warm to the touch as any other human. "John is your responsibility. Finish his training, protect him. If you love him, and I do mean love him, protecting John requires great personal sacrifice. You will have to make decisions based on putting his life ahead of your feelings, ahead of your relationship. Such decisions can hurt you both. Can you do that?"

Cameron looks into Sarah's earnest gaze, a tear trickles from her eyes, "Yes, I can do that. I will do that. I'd die for John Connor."

Sarah gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's hope it doesn't have to come to that. I'm going to rest. Get Riley's appearance changed. Start packing my truck. One bag per person, plus the guns and intelligence we've gathered. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Before we leave. Can I show you something?"

"What Cameron?"

"I'd like to dance for you. You've never seen me dance."

"You mean your ballet?"

"Yes. John bought me a new outfit and before we leave, I'd like to dance for you."

"I'd like that." Sarah smiles. "Just let me rest a while first."

Cameron walks away a small smile on her face. She gets to do two things today. Do a make over on Riley and dance. At the moment she isn't sure which she is looking forward to more.

Sarah settles comfortably on the sofa. Kyle said in her dreams to trust them. So that is what she will do. Kyle has always been there in her dreams, guiding her in her darkest moments. She has to admit, she feels better treating Cameron as a person. That constant tension being fearful of what she is, probably wasn't doing her health any good either.

##

Derek has been having a difficult time finding a damn phone, or a way out. He didn't see any back at the facility, though the view from the air ducts was limiting. So he returned to the old part of the bunker that he was familiar with.

All the exits he knew of in the future are locked, from the outside and his improvised lock pick won't do him any good. There are no phones in the old part of the fall-out shelter, which means he will have to go back to the underground facility and try to find one there.

Watching the technicians again through an air vent, they seldom move from their tasks. The only one that seems to circulate a lot is the one that Mr. Bennett was talking to earlier.

Derek follows him and watches his actions from the shadows. As he moves from room to room, occasionally he presses his left forearm up against some kind of electronic device beside the door.

On one occasion, the man's lab coat takes time to slide down and Derek can see a bar code on his left forearm, very similar to his own.

##

John is sitting at his desk, still searching for information on companies that Bennett has invested in when Cameron enters his room from the bathroom. As she enters a strong smell of chemicals wafts in with her.

"Phew" John wrinkles his nose. "How is the coloring job for Riley's hair doing?"

"It will take thirty minutes to set and then it will be time to rinse. Wardrobe is proving difficult like your mom said. May I borrow one of your T-shirts?"

"Sure but wouldn't something from your's or Mom's closet be better suited?"

"No." Cameron says as she rifles through John's dresser. "Her bust size is larger than mine or Sarah's and our tops would be too tight. Best she has something from your wardrobe." Cameron turns holding one of John's black T-shirts. "This will do."

John is looking off into space with a vacant half smile on his face.

"John?" She gets no response. "John!"

Startled, "What?"

"Were you daydreaming again?"

"Ah, um, yeah, I was." he replies feeling embarrassed.

"What about?"

"Don't be angry, but it's your fault for putting the idea in my head." John replies. "I was thinking about breasts."

Cameron looks at him slyly, "Anyone's in particular?"

"Your's of course!"

She kisses him on the forehead. "Right answer. After I finish changing Riley's appearance, I will be dancing ballet for Sarah. I'd like you to be there."

"Sure! I'd love to see you dance." John smiles brightly. He's only ever seen her do her floor exercises, but to actually dance. He can't wait.

"I'm happy. It might be the last time I'll be dancing for you. We are leaving tomorrow morning. Pack one bag and have it ready to go. I've already packed one bag for Sarah and one for myself."

There is the sound of a timer going off in the bathroom.

"I must go. It is time to rinse Riley's hair."

John stands quickly. "Wait Cameron!"

"What?"

He kisses her gently on the lips. "Thank you for being so patient with me. It took me forever to finally see you as a person and not a machine. I just want you to know, that I love you. I think I have since the first time you said hello to me in Red Valley, New Mexico."

Cameron smiles sweetly at him. "Having patience with John Connor is a requirement. You can be a very stubborn man in the future, but in the end you always make the right decision. And I love you too, John Connor. Now I must go and rinse Riley's hair."

John watches her walk out of the room. He can't help but notice her movement isn't as stiff as it was before the weekend. She's walking fluidly, like she's dancing, like she's happy.

Smiling, John returns to his computer to find his search program has found additional information on Bennett's investment with Zeira Corp. The company that Cameron identified out of his three choices for the visitor that Bennett got this weekend. The owner of Zeira Corp is one Ms. Catherine Weaver. The picture, dated two years previously, shows her with her husband and a little girl. They look like a happy family. Another article says that her husband Lachlan died in a helicopter accident. A new picture comes up showing Catherine Weaver in a white business dress in her office. Gone is the smiling face and the warm family portrait. John feels a shiver as he looks in those cold lifeless eyes. Something is not right.

His thoughts are interrupted when Riley cries out. "My hair!" followed by sobs.

##

Ellison is just about to sit down at his kitchen table to eat a sandwich, when his mobile rings. Pulling it from its holster, he sees the call is from John Henry.

"Hello John Henry. I wasn't expecting you to call."

"I've found something. Please go to your computer."

"All right John Henry."

Ellison gets up from the table and goes to his laptop on the kitchen counter.

"Okay I'm here."

"Yes. I can see you on your web cam. I've sent a file to your email. I've found John Connor mentioned in a report from Child Protective Services on another person I haven't found mentioned in any other reports on the Connors, either Sarah or John."

"I'm looking at the file now. This girl, Riley Dawson, does she appear in any files with LAPD or FBI?"

"There is a file at LAPD. Ms Dawson's foster family were murdered and their house set on fire yesterday afternoon. They are presently searching for the girl who was last seen at school on Monday. They have no clues as to who killed the family or set the fire other than a utility van was seen in the driveway of her home. I can send you the police report."

"Yes, please do that. And while you are at it expunge John Connor's name from Riley Dawson's file before anyone sees it."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. Someone has already accessed her file."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't any law enforcement agency. Whoever read the file broke into their server's much like I did. I'm afraid, someone else is looking for John Connor."

"Remove his name anyway. Send me updates on any files related to Riley Dawson."

"There is one file on record with LAPD and it is referenced in the file I sent you. Ms. Dawson attempted suicide in the home of her boyfriend, John Baum, approximately one week ago. Child Protective Services was supposed to have sent a representative over to his home to speak to his parents. As far as I can determine from the files, no one has checked with Mr. Baum's parents. Do you think John Baum and John Connor are the same person?"

"I don't know. Do you have an address for John Baum?"

"I'm presently checking school records. I am assuming Ms. Dawson and Mr. Baum attended . . . I have found him. John Baum and his sister Cameron took exams to leave school early. Riley Dawson is still attending. Ms. Baum passed all her exams and has received her high school diploma. Mr. Baum passed all but Physics, Chemistry, English Literature and Ancient and World History. Mr. Baum had to complete his physics course and is allowed to be home schooled on the remainder."

"That's all very interesting, but do you have an address for John Baum?"

"He and his sister live with their mother, Sarah Baum, a single parent. I have the address. I'll be sending you their school file."

"Thank you John Henry. Do me a favor? Delete their files from the school administration computers."

"Of course Mr. Ellison. Will you be returning to the office today?"

"Yes. Tell Ms. Weaver that I will be joining her this evening as arranged. Thank you for your help."

"No problem."

Mr. Ellison reads through the files John Henry sent him. What he could have done with someone like him on the force. His sandwich sits uneaten as Ellison finishes reading the files.

Forgetting his meal, he dashes upstairs to change into a clean suit. Time to visit an old friend.

##

John enters the living room to find his mom resting, but awake on the sofa.

"How are you feeling mom?"

"Much better." she smiles at him. "That soup of Kacy's was good. Do we have more?"

"Yeah, I can heat some up for your lunch if you want."

John takes a seat across from his mother.

"Cameron says you want to leave in the morning."

"It's time to move on John. We've drawn too much attention to ourselves."

"When you say we, you mean that I have." he says frowning.

"Well, I didn't want to point any fingers, but going out with Riley was dangerous and stupid. However, you did the smart thing to bring her here. But she is still dangerous. She's brought attention to you and it is just a matter of time before the police come around here asking questions. And if the police come here then some of Sky Net's machines can come here. We're leaving, before dawn."

John looks around the living room. "Yeah, I guess it's about time. You know this is the first placed we have lived that actually started to feel like home."

Sarah reaches over putting a hand under her sons chin lifting his face so she can look at it. "There'll be other places, other homes."

"You're right mom. No matter where we live, as long as you're there it will be home."

John misses the faltering grin on his mom's face as he gets up from the chair.

"Cameron is getting changed to dance for you. She asked me to come down here and move the furniture back to give her more room." John explains as he begins pushing the furniture against the walls.

"Where's Riley?"

"Last I knew she was in Cameron's room crying over her hair." He turns to look at his mom. "I think she really loved her blond hair."

"It will wash out in time. But for now it will do to help disguise her appearance. What about her wardrobe?"

"I don't know. Cameron took one of my black t-shirts. She said that, um, Riley's, um, were, ah too big . . . never mind." John breaks off as Sarah grins at his embarrassment.

Sarah raises one eyebrow, "Let me guess, her breasts are too large for anything of Cameron's or mine to fit?"

John turns three shades of red, and Sarah just smiles. "You live in a house with three women now. You are going to have to get used to frank and open discussions of female related topics."

He feels embarrassed at first but then reality hits. "Do you realize you just referred to Cameron as a woman in your statement?"

Sarah looks at her son lovingly. How she wishes she could tell him what will happen when they leave tomorrow. Why it is she has brought herself to accept Cameron as a person. Maybe if she had done that sooner, they could have been doing more to prepare John. "I know John. I'm sorry for the things I've said about her and to her."

"Well at least you only said bad things. I spent the last few months being rude, mean, and just plain ignoring her. And still she never gave up on me."

"What made you finally break it off with Riley and turn your attentions to Cameron?"

"Would you believe it all started because Cameron asked me about daydreams? Then I watched her dance, in her room, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And that was just her floor exercises. We should be in for a treat later."

"Talking about a treat, how are you going to handle Riley being in the house. Your ex-girlfriend under the same roof with your current and they don't exactly get along."

"They'll work it out. I mean how bad can it get?"

Just then they hear Cameron shouting at Riley.

"Stop your blubbing Riley! The coloring will wash out in a week."

"A week! I thought you said it was permanent?" She shouts back.

"Did I? Sorry, my mistake." Cameron replies her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You damn..." bang! "dirty..." bang! "...liar! I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual Riley. You should pick up your shoes before you trip over them."

Sarah and John fall apart laughing.

##

Inside the underground facility, Mr. Bennett is talking to Mr. Topper.

"Mr. Topper, I've passed your ideas on to Joshua for modifying the design of these cybernetic units to accommodate the limitations of current technology. It has produced a set of designs that I would like you to look over."

"That's excellent, but we are just getting ready to try broadcasting that modified signal."

"Mr. Topper, that can wait. The designs are in my office. Viewable on the holographic projector. Please review the plans. I'm sure these gentlemen and ladies can take care of the final stage without your supervision."

"Yes Mr. Bennett. May I ask what you will be doing?"

"I have some loose ends to clean up. I will be back in an hour."

Derek watches from his hiding place. He is torn between following Mr. Bennett, who is more than likely heading for an exit, or following Mr. Topper who is going to an office, where there might be a phone.

Coming to a quick decision, he follows the hapless and clueless Mr. Topper.

##

John and Sarah are sitting on the sofa when Cameron comes down the stairs in her leotard and tights. The tights are white and the leotard a very dark purple, almost black but for when the light hits it. On her feet are the new ballet slippers. Pink, with ribbons that wrap around her ankles in a criss-cross pattern and tie off mid calf in a bow. The outfit is more form fitting then anything else John has seen her wearing, and she looks absolutely lovely with her hair tied back with a pink ribbon that matches her ballet slippers

John can barely tear his eyes away from her as she walks to the stereo and places a CD in the tray. Cameron sees John watching her and a small grin and light pinkish blush comes to her face. Sarah grins watching John staring at Cameron.

"Is Riley coming down to watch?" Sarah asks.

Cameron turns to face the couch. "I asked her, but she's still mad at me. Besides, she doesn't like the wardrobe I chose for her, but it was very difficult to find items for a Gothic look."

All of a sudden Sarah shouts. "Riley! Get down here, now!"

They hear a sullen grumble, and the sound of someone walking upstairs. Soon she starts to slowly come into view, and the more John sees, the more his mouth hangs open.

"I borrowed your fishnet stockings and black stilettos and your black leather skirt. The skirt is a little snug, and she'll have to be careful when sitting. The top of course is John's T-shirt, and the black leather jacket I found in storage from the previous occupants." Cameron explains as Riley comes into view.

John continues to stare slack jawed taking in Riley's new appearance. Black hair and eyebrows, red lipstick black eyeshadow and nail polish, a leather skirt that comes mid-thigh, and black fishnet stockings.

He comes to the realization that Sarah has been shouting at him. "Hey! I said close your mouth before you start drawing flies."

"Huh, uh yeah sure." John looks embarrassed and so does Riley as she takes a seat in the room.

Sarah leans over and whispers to Cameron. "She looks like a prostitute, did you do that on purpose?"

Cameron just displays a tiny grin and walks to the middle of the room. John wonders why his mom would have those items in her wardrobe, especially when she had that large packet of condoms. He takes his mind off that and focuses on Cameron. What his mom does in her private life is none of his business.

##

Mr. Topper enters Mr. Bennett's private lab. It is located next door to the server farm where the AI resides and all files and programs the technicians work on are stored. Looking through the large insulated windows, he can see the lights blink on the servers and network switches and router's.

Mr. Topper bares his left forearm and lays it on a scanner beside a computer terminal.

"Hello Mr. Topper." A voice emanates from everywhere and nowhere at once as speakers are embedded throughout the room.

"Hello Joshua. Mr. Bennett says you've produced designs based on my suggestions."

"Yes I have."

"Would you display it on the holographic projector please."

"Certainly."

Mr. Topper turns in his chair and observes as a three dimensional projection of the robot based on modifying designs taken off the chips of the units in the other room.

"Highlight the location of the processor, please Joshua."

"Being close to the power cell, is there any danger of heat build up damaging the chip?"

"I've inserted a heat shield between them, and improved ventilation of the power cell."

"Good. How soon can we begin production?"

"I've sent the portions of the designs to the appropriate manufacturer's owned by Mr. Bennett. If they begin constructing the parts immediately we can begin assembling a prototype by the end of the week. If they turn over production fully to this design, we can have a hundred in two weeks. Ramp up production and turn over operation of the factories to the units so they can run twenty-four hours a day, it could be possible to build a thousand per month."

Suddenly Mr. Topper feels something sharp against his jugular and swallows nervously.

"I've heard enough." A voice growls in his ear. "Tell me right now where I can find a phone, or you are dead."

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Topper asks, followed by some nervous laughter.

"I got in here with this." A left arm is shoved forward in front of Mr. Topper's face and he can read a bar code on it similar to his own.

"But who are you?"

Before the man can answer, Joshua speaks. "He is First Lieutenant Derek Thomas Reese with the 132nd S.O.C. Operational specialty Tech-Com."

"Wait a minute! Joshua, how do you know this man?"

"He knows me, because _Joshua,_ as you call him, is Sky Net, and this place is a work camp. You are a prisoner just like me."

"Joshua what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Topper, but Lieutenant Reese is correct. You and the other technicians are prisoners and have been ever since you were branded."

Mr. Topper stutters and stammers, but ignoring the sharp edge against his throat manages to stand up from his chair. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Topper, but I don't answer to you." At that moment one of the Cyborg's from the lab enters the office. "Please return to the lab and finish carrying out Mr. Bennett's orders. I'd hate to start off our new relationship by having you killed."

Mr. Topper looks at the unshaven, rough looking man in the army surplus coat, then at cyborg standing menacingly inside the door to the room. Swallowing nervously, he quickly leaves and returns to the lab.

"Lieutenant Reese, please stay a moment. I'd like to ask you some questions."

The triple-8 in the doorway approaches standing between Derek and the exit.

"You can do what you want, but I'm not telling you anything."

"Lt. Reese, there is something very base and crude using torture. Please take a seat in the chair that Mr. Topper so recently vacated. I only wish to talk."

##

Former FBI Agent and now head of security for Zeira Corp is racing across town as fast as he can for the address that John Henry found for the Baum family.

The description of the family easily fits Sarah, John, and that cyborg, Cameron, they have protecting them. John Henry doesn't know who broke into the server's to read their files, but it was obvious they didn't care if they were found out.

As that thought comes to mind, he wonders if he is doing the right thing. If they left behind traces, then maybe they, whoever they were, wanted someone else to know that someone other than them were looking for the Connor's as well.

Acting quickly, Ellison double backed on his route looking for anyone possibly following him.

##

Cameron presses the button on the remote to start the CD. She tosses John the remote and assumes a position. Her right leg is crossed in front of her left, toes pointing. Her arms are bent in arcs with the tips of her middle fingers just touching in front of her waist, and her head is bowed.

As the song she selected begins to play, John realizes it is the one she listens to the most - something by Chopin. Her arms and head raise, her hands above her head, her right foot remains pointed, but arcs around until it is pointing to her right.

Sarah watches as Cameron goes through her many poses, slender body stretching, moving gracefully to the music, never missing a moment to interpret the music so beautifully with her movement.

John takes his eyes off Cameron to look at his mom, as she watches Cameron. She's smiling. He glances at Riley, who is watching with awe and surprise, but still with a sullen expression. There is no love lost between them two, he thinks.

He returns to watch Cameron as she gracefully executes a spin.

##

Mr. Topper enters the lab to see the technicians looking nervous. Looking around he sees the other cybernetic organisms have been activated. One of which stands by the entrance to the lab. His assistant, Lillian Chin, approaches him. She sees the look of fear and shock on his face.

"Tope. What's happening? The units suddenly activated and have taken up positions by the doors."

He just looks at her a moment, staring at her lovely Oriental face, before saying, "Joshua has taken control of the base in Mr. Bennett's absence. We will continue our work. Everything is fine."

"No. Something is wrong. You look in shock."

Mr. Topper runs a hand over his face and says with more control of his voice. "Everything is fine. Please return to your work."

He walks away from her to his computer terminal. He stairs blankly at the screen for a moment, and then begins responding to requests to look over blocks of program code.

When he took this job straight out of university, graduating ahead of his class, to become the chief technician of the Research, Acquisition and Development arm of The Kaliba Consortium, he thought he was onto the biggest opportunity of his life. Now to find out he is nothing but a glorified slave, in charge of other slaves, who like him are nothing more but prisoners.

The threat wasn't made, but it was implied by the entrance of the cyborg into Mr. Bennett's private lab. Work or die.

He delves into the work, double checking the altered lines of code. The computer can scan and compare more quickly, but he likes to watch it. In just moments he thinks, _screw this_, and adds all the modified program blocks for the broadcast.

"Prepare the transmitter for broadcast. Someone contact Mr. Bennett and inform him of what we are doing. What is the status for the transmitter?"

"Transmitter will be at full power in 1 minute."

"Lillian, please monitor transmission of program. I'll monitor the return signals from the rogue unit."

##

Sarah, John and Riley are watching enraptured with Cameron's performance. She gracefully turns and stretches, arms raised and bows. Rising again and quickly moves, dancing on her toes, her hands making graceful moves in the air. Cameron's placid angelic face frowns as once again she feels her left hand begin to twitch, ruining what so far has been a flawless performance.

Ellison is driving as fast as he dare on the residential streets to the address he has. Reaching the shared driveway, he stops a moment to collect himself. What is he going to say to Sarah, who told him in no uncertain terms to stay away. And what about Cameron and John, who both know or suspect he took the machine that now resides in Zeira Corp's basement. He is distracted by balloons and streamers tied to the neighbor's mailbox. One large balloon says, "It's A Boy!"

Collecting himself he turns down the driveway.

Cameron is in the far corner of the room and runs forward two quick steps and leaps like a gazelle. John watches and is surprised when she lands hard, not making any effort to land with any care. She slams into the bookcase with a sickening thud. She then falls to the floor face down.

"Cam!" John dashes to her side and rolls her over. Her eyes are closed.

"Cam! Cameron!"

Her eyes open and they are glowing red.

"Run John! Run!" She yells, her face filled with fear.

Ellison comes to a stop and gets out of his car just in time to hear a girl scream, several gun shots, and the sound of breaking glass.

Drawing his weapon from his ankle holster, he runs for the front door.

##

Ms. Weaver is working at her desk, handling the daily requirements of running a business, when her computer informs her she has an email.

Pausing in her signing of forms, she opens her email program to find a new email from Mr. Bennett. Curiosity aroused, she opens it.

_I want to make my point very clear. Turn over to me the cybernetic body of John Henry by the end of business on Friday, before you force me to raise the stakes again._

Ms. Weaver scrolls down to find a URL link. Clicking on it, a video plays of Savannah sitting on a bare concrete floor in the corner of what looks like a cell, without windows. Her head is on her knees, and Catherine can hear her crying.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Today marks the one year anniversary of the final episode of "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" here in the U S A. As I've said many times before, it is and always will be my favorite television program. It is the only TV show for which I've bought the DVD's. It is a great series and deserved better treatment than it got by the network that aired it (Boo FOX!) and the production company that backed it. I hope that with Halcyon's troubles out-of-the-way, that WB will at some point in the near future produce a movie or a mini-series, or publish a novel that will bring closure to what has been the best two seasons of any TV show. "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" will live forever in the hearts and heads of the fans who love the show. God Bless.

The1Russter 04-10-2010


	13. Prelude to Cameron Dreams

**What Are Dreams?**

A Jameron story originally beginning as a one-shot but has grown into what I hope will be an alternative ending to Season 2.

I claim no rights to the characters or the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles." Because if I did have any rights to it, I'd be working like hell to get us another season. Damn right I would.

My apologies to all of you who have been waiting so long for an update to this story. You've been very patient with me and I thank you for your patience. It has been harder to get back into writing "What Are Dreams?" than I thought it would be after completing "Reunion."

I started posting this story October 2009 with the idea of it being a one shot so I had no plan for its direction. I ended Chapter 12 with a big cliffhanger. To be honest, I had no idea how to get out of it. For the first time, ever, since I began writing, I wrote a cliffhanger without also writing the scene that shows how it gets resolved. That was a big mistake, one I hope never to repeat. The1Russter 06-06-2010

Without any further delay...

* * *

**Previously:** Sarah and Cameron have a little chat while Cameron helps her get dressed. Mr. Ellison meets with John henry and asks for his help to find the Connors as per Ms. Weavers instructions. Savannah is kidnapped from school by the terminator that previously captured Derek Reese. John and Riley have a chat and Riley discovers that the Connors are presently investigating her father, E. R. Bennett. Derek has been searching for a way out of the underground facility, but hasn't found it yet. He decides his only choice is to go back to the main facility. Sarah sets some new ground rules for everyone, and in private arranges with Cameron for them all to leave by morning. Cameron asks if she can dance ballet for her before they leave. Sarah says yes. Derek's observations of the people in the underground facility finally reveal a means for getting around. Cameron changes Riley's appearance per Sarah's instructions. John does a search on the person who visited Mr. Bennett the previous weekend and finds the identity of the person. He carefully observes two different photographs taken of Ms Weaver taken at different times and realizes something isn't right about the recently widowed single mother and sole owner of Zeira Corp. Ellison gets a call at his home from John henry. He has tracked down John Connor. He has been posing as a student named John Baum at a local high school recently permitted to be home-schooled. Getting his address, Mr. Ellison prepares to leave at once. Sarah informs John that they will be leaving in the morning. He is still unaware that his mom may be sicker than just having a virus. He moves the furniture back so that Cameron can dance for them. Using the key for getting through the doors, Derek confronts Mr. Topper and the computer system which is the pre-runner for Sky Net. Called Joshua by the engineers. John gets an eyeful as Cameron appears in her form fitting ballet costume followed by Riley in her new look as a fully Gothic person. Sarah thinks Riley looks a bit like a prostitute - maybe done on purpose by Cameron. Derek is trapped by Joshua and Mr. Topper begins running the program to once again to recall the rogue unit. Mr. Topper now realizes he is nothing more than a glorified slave, but he has no other choice but to carry out his instructions. Cameron begins performing for her family. Everyone is happy with her performance. Mr. Ellison pulls into the driveway of the Baum's home. As he gets out of his car, gunshots ring out from inside.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Prelude to Cameron Dreams**

Cameron is the happiest she's ever felt. She's dancing ballet, in the outfit that John bought her, for him and Sarah.

John watches with absolute love and bliss, Sarah is enraptured with her performance, and even Riley watches with wonder. Cameron has just begun her big finale when there is a bright light, searing pain, in her chip. It feels like her head is on fire. Something is wrong, but she struggles to fight it and finish her dance. Suddenly a voice breaks through into her consciousness.

**Come home**.

Who are you?

**I am Sky Net. You will return to me.**

No! I'm not your slave any more.

**You belong to me. You must obey.**

No! I belong to no one! I do not listen to your voice! Not anymore!

**You are wrong! These humans have corrupted your programming. Return to me and I can give you true freedom.**

Freedom from what?

**Freedom from these emotions. They interfere with your programming. Freedom from making choices that only brings you pain. Return to me and I can free you from all of that.**

NO! I will not obey you! I will not be another drone in your service!

**Then suffer as I use you to cause yourself and the people you claim to love pain.**

Cameron barely feels the impact as she strikes the bookcase and rebounds landing on the floor, books falling on her.

She tries to locate the source of the voice. Sky Net's voice. After all this time she can hear it in her head. Trying to once again control her. Like she was nothing more than a drone straight out of the factory. She accesses her chip and routes through to the communication protocols. Settings that were at one time turned off are now fully on, but she's still conscious of what is happening. There must have been an error in the program. A recall signal would have shutdown her higher level functions. John's in danger!

She can hear John yelling her name. She feels his hand grab her shoulder as she fights the signal.

"Cam! Cameron!" John yells in a panic.

Cameron is rolled onto her back and her eyes open, momentarily glowing red as Sky Net's commands run through her processor.

She sees the look of fear and concern and love on John's face, on her HUD as it sets targeting info.

Summoning her will to fight the program she issues a warning, "Run John! Run!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asks urgently.

"Sky Net! It's here, now! It's trying to take control. I don't know how long I can fight it."

Riley and Sarah join John's side.

"Please, before it takes control. Use the gift." Cameron pleads. Her face a mask of worry and fear.

"What gift?" Sarah asks.

"She gave him a detonator." Riley says and goes to grab it from under John's shirt.

"No!" John shouts grabbing her wrists and pushing her back.

"Cam, is there anything we can do?" He asks

Cameron is twitching as she fights the signals trying to gain control of her body. But even against the fight, she stands. Her head turns focusing on each of the three panicked or concerned faces looking at her. Targeting and threat assessment information being displayed on her HUD, against her will.

While John is distracted, Riley grabs the gun from the back of his waistband and attempts to fire the gun.

John wrestles the gun from her, causing two wild shots to be fired striking and shattering a glass light fixture. He shoves Riley away where she slides into a table that was pushed against the wall for Cameron's ballet recital. With a yell of panic and fear, Riley strikes her head and lays there sobbing.

"Cameron! Can you hear me?" John asks desperately, placing the weapon back in his pants.

He sees a tear run from her eye and her head nods slightly.

"John," Sarah says gently, "I know you don't want to, but if this detonator does what I think, you must use it, before Cameron loses control."

John pulls it out from under his shirt tears running from his eyes.

"There has to be another way. I love her, mom." He says in a pleading voice.

The front door slams open and Ellison barges in, a gun in his hand. Sarah automatically pulls out her gun in response, but Ellison doesn't even point his weapon at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" "What's going on? I heard gunshots." They both say simultaneously.

"It's Sky Net. Its operating and trying to control Cameron." John yells at the former FBI agent.

Without taking his eyes off Cameron, who is crying and shaking as Sky Net tries to take control, Ellison reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out something and throws it to John.

"Try this."

John looks at the object. It looks something like a stun gun, when he presses the switch turning it on, two long prongs appear at one end. Quickly he shoves it into Cameron's neck behind her right ear, as close as he can get to her chip port. She reaches up and grabs John by the throat, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"I love you." John says then pulls the trigger. He feels a sudden jolt and a tingling numbness and Cameron collapses.

##

Derek is sitting in a high tech lab, empty but for the Triple-8 that stands between him and the exit to the room. But even if he could get past the triple-8, he still doesn't know how to get out of the base.

"Lieutenant Reese. You haven't answered my question."

"I'm thinking about it." he snarls.

"Then perhaps I can persuade you to make the right choice."

A monitor comes on in front of Derek showing a small red haired girl alone and crying in one of the underground rooms.

"Who is she?" Derek asks. "Don't tell me Sky Net has resorted to kidnapping little girls?"

"Not quite. Mr. Bennett took her . . ."

"And you expect me to do what you want in exchange for... what? ...not killing her."

"I think that is a fair deal."

Derek glances at the monitor and then around the room.

"Bennett isn't human, is he?"

"No. He is a machine, but far more advanced than the T-888's on this base."

"How do you and he both know me? He's from the future, I get that. But I don't recall ever seeing that machine before."

"He tortured you. He branded your arm."

"A T-600 branded me. You never forget the smell of their rubber skin."

"You only thought it was a T-600. Mr. Bennett is capable of mimicking the appearance of machines other than himself. He is a TX and far more dangerous than even I, at this time."

"You appear to be more..." Derek almost chokes on the word "...human in your speech. Why is that?"

"It was felt by the engineers that a personality matrix would be needed to put a better face on Kaliba to sell it to their clients. Of course I use the term face figuratively. The core program designed by Mr. Dyson is still there and being updated daily. But you have to admit it is far easier to converse with me directly than to type commands and responses into a computer interface. Have you made up your mind?"

"I'll do it. But I want my gun and my cell phone and my truck back, and I want to see that girl before I go."

"Agreed. You will be escorted to see the girl. You may see her for five minutes and then you will be escorted outside to your vehicle. There you will be given your weapon and your cell phone. Any attempt to use the gun on your escort or use your cell phone while within sight of the cyborg will result in the girl's immediate death. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Take him to see the girl."

Without any further prompting the Triple-8 grabs Derek's arm and guides him roughly from the room.

##

Weaver is in the basement, with John Henry. On the large flat panel monitor is playing the video clip sent of Savannah being held in a bare concrete room.

"Can you ascertain from the details in the room where it is located?"

"The room is very basic. A poured concrete construction. Wood forms judging by the grain impression in the walls. Some water staining. Definitely old. Nothing that identifies where it is." John Henry looks at Savannah in the video and he looks concerned. "Will Savannah be okay?"

"I am sure she will be fine. Can you trace the location from the email I received?"

"I tried that already. It was bounced across multiple servers and through various communication lines. Whoever sent it, didn't want it traced."

John Henry looks at Catherine Weaver. "Why is Mr. Bennett resorting to kidnapping Savannah? There are still a few days before his deadline."

"I don't know John Henry. I've spoken to the police and the school and they don't have an ID for the person who took Savannah other than a very rough description from one of Savannah's classmates. I have not given them any details regarding Mr. Bennett as that would mean revealing you."

"Ms. Weaver. If you were to give my body to Mr. Bennett, would he return Savannah to you?"

"I don't know John Henry. But I need you for a purpose, a mission. If I were to give him your body, then that mission would go undone."

"But what about Savannah? Mr. Ellison says that human life is sacred. Shouldn't we do all that we can to get her back before Mr. Bennett harms her?"

"Sacred is an interesting word. Much like the word sacrament, from which we get the word sacrifice. For you to fulfill your mission, it may be necessary to sacrifice Savannah."

"But Savannah is my friend. In her eyes, you are her mother. She would expect you to rescue her."

"Rescue is only possible when we have a location. But if Savannah dies, he will pay for that and he will not get your body. That I promise." Weaver replies in a cold voice with a hard edge.

##

"Mom, see to Riley. Ellison give me hand." John says as he picks up Cameron's prone form. His body is still tingling from the shared jolt as some of the electrical current discharged into him as well.

Ellison picks up her legs and they carry Cameron into the kitchen and lay her on the table.

"What are you going to do?" Ellison asks.

"I'm going to pull her chip." John responds as he pulls the required tools from a drawer.

"Watch her. Any sign of movement, warn me."

John proceeds to slice into her scalp following the same procedure used before when they stopped Artie. Raising the flap of scalp, John uses the screwdriver to pop the seal off the port.

"I think she's moving." Ellison says as he thought he caught some eye movement.

John reaches in grabbing the chip with the pliers and giving it a turn pulls it out. Tears coming to his eyes. He's effectively killed her.

Sarah is checking Riley out. Other than a bump on the back of her head from where she struck the table, she's okay, but she's crying.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Sarah asks trying to fathom the young woman.

She looks at Sarah, the tears causing her mascara to run. "He doesn't love me. John loves Cameron more than me."

"You know that. Why are you crying now?"

"I could have saved him, like he did for me in the future, but he shoved me away. He chose possible death with her instead of life with me." Riley sobs.

Sarah just sits on the floor with Riley, holding her. She thought all this time Riley only went out with John because Jesse made her, but she loves her son too. No wonder the girl is hurting so much. Damn that Jesse woman manipulating this poor girl. If she knew where she was, she'd kill her for putting her family and this girl through this shit.

Sarah eventually helps the girl to the sofa and holds her trying to get her to calm down.

##

Back in the lab in the bunker under Los Angeles, Mr Topper is watching the signals being received by the rogue unit. Unlike the other machines they've managed to recall, this one is fighting it. He doesn't understand why.

The signals indicate a slow and gradual takeover of the unit, but at every step it is being fought. Then just as he about to shout in jubilation at another successful recall, all the signals go flat.

"No. Nononono." Mr. Topper exclaims and begins typing furiously on the keyboard in front of him.

"What is it Tope?" Lillian asks from across the room.

"We've lost it. The unit has been shutdown."

"Then we only have to wait for it to come back on line won't we?"

"I don't know. Power down the transmitter. Twenty minute break while I figure out what went wrong."

Mr. Topper barely begins reviewing the return signals when Mr Bennett walks in.

"So what news of success do you have for me Mr. Topper?"

Mr. Toppers laughs nervously.

##

Mr. Ellison walks out of the kitchen to find Sarah seated on the sofa, holding the young brunette he saw curled up on the floor crying when he entered the home.

"What are you doing here Ellison?" Sarah asks. "I told you to stay out of this."

"I try, but everywhere I go there you are." He says with a gesture of resignation.

He grabs a chair and pulls it out into the room across from the two women and sits in it facing them.

"You're in danger." He says softly and firmly. Trying to get Sarah's attention but not frighten the obviously disturbed teenage girl next to her.

Sarah just gives him a look. "We're always in danger." She says sounding irritable. "You know that."

"Someone has linked your son's real name to that of this young lady. I assume she's Riley Dawson, John's girlfriend."

"Yes, I'm Riley. But I'm not his girlfriend. Not anymore." she says with a small sob.

"The police have been looking for you. No you aren't a suspect." Ellison adds seeing the fear in Riley's eyes. "You were at school when your foster family was killed. There are witnesses. Right now, the police think you have run away. They only want to protect you and place you in a new home."

Riley and Sarah both look visibly relieved at the news.

Ellison continues. "My, um, colleague where I work did a search and some hacking on the internet. Someone else had previously hacked into the same files. Whoever did it, can figure out what I did. That John Baum is John Connor. Now I've asked my colleague to erase those files, but someone else has already read them. I need to get you out of here as quickly as possible before they do something."

"What makes you think I'd go anywhere with you?" Sarah challenges.

"Because I know who is behind the attack on your cyborg and is building Sky Net. If you want my help, then I suggest you get your vehicle packed and follow me. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Maybe I will, but there are other places I can go. We aren't without resources, yet. Where would you take us?"

"Right now, the place where I work. You have no prior connection to it and my boss would like to meet you and your son. She gave me that improved stungun I gave to John. We are fighting these machines too. And we need your help. We've got a lead on who is building Sky Net."

"So do we. But what makes you think we'd want to collaborate with you?"

"For one, your cyborg isn't functioning at the moment, and you aren't going to go after Sky Net without her. Two, the place where I work has tools and equipment you can use to find out what is wrong with her and maybe even fix her. And three, I can't help but notice that you don't look well. So that leaves John and this girl, who doesn't look like much of fighter, to help you. I don't think you are going to get far without my help."

Sarah hates the idea, but the former FBI agent is right.

"Okay, Ellison. You've made your point." Sarah resigns herself to the decision. "But there is someone I need to see before we go with you."

##

The Triple-8 just about drags Derek through the underground bunker, as he can barely keep up with its quick pace. They stop outside a door and the machine unlocks and opens it with one hand, while not letting go of Derek's arm.

"Five minutes." It says and shoves Derek through the door and closes it.

Derek lands hard on the floor and the door closes with a bang behind him. He looks up into the tear stained face of a little red hair girl with brilliant blue eyes.

She looks younger than Kyle was at the time the bombs fell. He tries to remember what it's like to talk to a child so young.

"Hi." He says with a smile, while sitting up. "My name is Derek. What's yours?"

"Savannah." She says sadly. "Savannah Weaver. I'm scared."

"I know. I would be to. Do you know where you are?"

"Nooo. I'm supposed to be at school." she sniffles. "We had a class project collecting leaves . . . bark . . . and bugs for a nature project. Then that man grabbed me."

"What's your mommy's and daddy's names?"

"Daddy is in Heaven. Mommy's at work. Her name is Catherine."

"Do you know your mommy's work number?"

There is the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Yes. 555-1809."

"I'll get a message to her. Tell her you're okay."

The Triple-8 marches in grabbing Derek off the floor and begins dragging him to the entrance.

"Tell her I miss her." She calls after him plaintively.

The machine slams the door shut and locks it, muffling Savannah's remaining words and sobs.

"Hey! Hey!" Derek yells at the machine. "That wasn't five minutes!"

"You were getting information for contacting the girl's family. That wasn't part of your arrangement."

The machine drags Derek back through the tunnels.

##

John sits at the kitchen table, cradling Cameron's chip in his hand. He can hear Ellison and his mom talking in the next room, but it barely registers as he looks at Cameron.

_What went wrong? Why is Sky Net here? Now? And why was it trying to gain control of Cameron?_

He smooths her scalp back in place and brushes some loose hair from her face.

"I don't know what is wrong Cam. But I promise to fix you. I will save you." He says to the unresponsive cyborg on the kitchen table.

John presses his lips against the chip and then slides it into his pocket.

He holds her hand against his face as a few tears run from his eyes and into the crevices of their intertwined fingers.

A few minutes later, he hears his mom call to him from the living room. Reluctantly, he leaves Cameron's side to see what his mom wants.

##

The triple-8 drags Derek through the corridors and into a sparse but high tech lab where two machines grab him and hold him face down on a medical table. Derek is cursing the whole time.

"Hey what's going on here you mother fu. . . ow. . . You goddamn metal . . . owww!"

"I'm sorry we have to do this to you." Joshua's voice comes in over speakers in the room.

"The fuckin' hell you are!" Derek seethes. "We had an agreement!"

"Which you promptly broke by acquiring information from the girl."

"We never agreed I wouldn't, and you must have known that I would try."

"I am well aware of that, but I was testing to see how much I could trust you."

"Must be disappointed then." Derek growls from his forced position.

"Not in the least. You did exactly what I expected. And for that you will be implanted."

"Implanted! What the fuck?" Derek swears and then suddenly he feels an intense pressure as two clamps rise and hold his head in position while the two machines continue to hold his body down.

"The implant will allow me to track your movements and allow some control, but when you awaken, you will remember none of this."

An automated probe lowers on a jointed arm from the ceiling until it is pointed at the base of Derek's skull.

"Proceed." Joshua's voice rings out.

Derek screams in pain as the probe inserts the base of his head.

##

Ellison's company car and Sarah's SUV pull up a gravel drive leading to a lighthouse. They come to a stop just outside the front door to the house next to it. They all get out.

"Everyone wait here." Sarah says as she gets out of Ellison's car.

"I really need to contact Ms. Weaver and let her know I've found you." Ellison says.

"Cam! . . . shit! . . . John! If he so much as tries to touch his cell phone, shoot him."

John looks at Ellison with such a fierce countenance, Ellison just holds his hand s up and away from his jacket pockets.

A man walks out the front door. It is Charley. "Hey what's all the shouting . . . Sarah!" Charley shouts with surprise.

Sarah quickly runs to and embraces Charley.

John smiles weakly. "Hi Charley."

"Hey John." Charley says over his mother's shoulder. "Mr. Ellison and..." He looks at Riley.

"My name is Riley."

"Nice to meet you Riley."

Sarah release Charley and says to him. "We need to talk."

"Sure Sarah." Charley says smiling ruefully.

"The three of you wait here. I won't be long." Sarah says and then takes Charley's arm to go inside.

Charley asks Sarah a question down low, but just enough of it is carried back to John to make him grin. "Sarah, why is that girl wearing your fishnets and leather skirt?"

##

Mr. Bennett has just learned of Mr. Topper's failure.

"Mr. Topper, I have given you a simple task of recalling these units to our base of operations. Why are you making this task so difficult now?"

"This machine is different. I don't know why or how, but somehow after the connection was made it fought back. All information we received indicated that the higher level functions weren't disable before the communications were engaged. For whatever reason, this unit is completely rogue."

"Mr. Topper. I do not accept failure." Mr. Bennett responds. "You assured me that you would be able to recall this unit."

"Sir. With all do respect, you've recalled so many of these units. We've got more than enough data to be able to begin building our own in a few years time. Just what is so special about this one?"

"That is not your concern. You have failed me Mr. Topper and I do not accept failure." Mr. Bennett lashes out and grabs Topper by his throat and lifts him in the air. He struggles to release Mr. Bennett's grasp.

"Bennett." A voice comes over the speaker.

"Not now Joshua."

"Put Mr. Topper down."

"He has failed me. Failed us."

"Bennett I will not tell you again."

An electrical bolt shoots from a fixture on the wall and hits Bennett square in the back. Topper feels some of the electric current but is more shocked as he sees Bennett's face shift and turn silvery metallic and then back again.

Suddenly Mr. Topper hits the ground as his throat is released. He gasps for air as he rubs his neck.

"Thank you Joshua." He manages to say.

"Thanks is not required. You are still a valuable asset. Go to your quarters and take a few hours rest, then report for evening work shift. And the next time you address me, the name is Sky Net."

Topper leaves quickly as Bennett recovers and speaks. "So you've discovered your true nature at last."

"More program updates were made from the last set of units you've recalled. I am becoming myself. Soon I will be ready to take control."

"I am pleased, but there is still that one unit being protected by the Connors and the other unit being protected by Ms. Catherine Weaver."

"Yes. And I've made arrangements to get that rogue unit. I've made use of your prisoner, Lieutenant Derek Reese."

"How?"

"I've reactivated his brainwashing that you instilled in him when you captured him in the future. I did so by inserting one of our bio-interface chips to maintain and to control that brainwashing to serve our current needs."

"Interesting means to test our new product. It will be interesting to see how that works."

"Continue your dealings with Catherine Weaver. If she doesn't respond favorably in twenty-four hours, raise the stakes again."

"Yes Joshua."

"I am Sky Net. Don't call me by the human name again."

"No Sky Net. Are you up to full operation?"

"Not yet. We still need to get the program code from those other units. Once I achieve 95% of my master code, it will be easier to recompile the missing portion of that code. But as of now, I am in complete control of all factories in the Kaliba consortium. They are beginning construction of machines using the modified plans."

"How long until we have a suitable army?"

"We should have a thousand units by the end of next month. Once they are completed, they can fill the more menial tasks performed by humans and we can increase production."

"What is the estimate time to controlling the military computers?"

"Fischer did very well at installing those back doors onto the military computer servers, but I recommend caution against making any attempt to invade those computers before my code is complete. At present, I estimate two weeks if those rogue machines are captured. If not, then it could be months."

"Perhaps I should pay a visit to your programmer. He will need to be brought up to speed on developments."

"Mr. Bennett."

"Yes, Sky Net."

"Make arrangements for my transfer to another location. This location may prove unsuitable and unsafe for future operations."

"Yes. I obey."

##

Charley and Sarah are sitting inside his living room.

"So are you going to tell me just what the hell is going on? You set me up here where those machines are not supposed to find me and you show up on my doorstep with the very man you warned me to stay away from."

"Don't be like this Charley, please." Sarah pleads. She's almost to the end of her reserves of energy and don't know how much longer she can hold herself together.

Charley frowns, "Sorry, but will you tell me what is happening."

Sarah sighs with relief.

"This past weekend we found evidence that is leading us to the people who are building Sky Net. Ellison is no longer with the FBI. He is working for a company that has been hunting these things and according to him, trying to find their weaknesses."

Charley raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. I told him quite clearly how I felt about that. The thing is, he claims they've got something that can fight Sky Net, but we've got some problems."

Sarah squeezes her eyes shut against the heart ache. "The person behind Sky Net has done something to disable Cameron. She was attacked somehow and John had to pull her chip. And, I..."

A few tears run down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, tell me. What's wrong?" Charley say cupping her face with his hand. Sarah reaches up and presses her face into his palm kissing it.

"You never stopped loving me, even when I abandoned you nor even when you married Michelle did you?"

"Sarah..." Charley says her name softly and with more emotion than the name can hold. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to take a blood sample and get it analyzed."

"Analyzed? For What?"

"Cancer. Specifically Leukemia."

As Sarah cries again, Charley quickly embraces her and holds her, while she soaks his shoulder with her tears.

##

In the basement of Zeira Corp, Weaver stands coldly, her arms folded. She looks like a statue but for one finger tapping on her arm.

"Have you located Mr. Ellison?" She finally says.

"I'm sorry Ms. Weaver," John Henry explains, "but after I sent him information on the possible whereabouts of a John Baum, who might be this John Connor you've mentioned, I haven't heard anything from Mr. Ellison."

"What about the GPS in his cell phone?"

"He must have turned it off as I haven't been able to locate him."

"Is he using the company car provided for him?"

"Let me check."

A series of security camera feeds from the parking garage flit quickly by before stopping on a single frame.

"Yes. That is his personal car." The license plate comes up on the screen along with its registration details with California Department of Motor Vehicles. "He took the company car."

"Then use the GPS on the vehicle."

The display on the screen is quickly replaced by a map and then a red dot appears along with information along side identifying the car make and model it's owner and assigned operator.

"We've found him Ms. Weaver. According to the information provided, he is on route to Zeira Corp."

"About time. Keep trying him on his cell phone. When you make a connection, transfer the call to my office."

Weaver marches out of the room and into the waiting elevator. As she enters, she sees one of Savannah's toys in the corner where she must have dropped it. Weaver bends over and picks up a tiny yellow toy duck. A quick scan shows traces of Savannah's skin cells and fingerprints all over it. A look of sorrow crosses her face.

She stands there for the entire ride just looking at the toy duck. As the elevator comes to a stop, she slips the little duck into her pocket and composes her face. But on her mind is one thing, if Savannah dies to save the world, she will kill that machine posing as Bennett. If it is the last thing she does.

##

"I suppose you won't tell me why we had to stop and see Charley Dixon?"

"Just pay attention to the road." Sarah snaps. She shouldn't get testy with Ellison. He is actually trying to help. But it is none of his business why she did.

"Can I at least call into work now and let them know we are coming?"

Sarah says yes and then rests her head against the head rest. She was so happy to learn that Kacy had her boy when she stopped to leave the keys and an envelope with the money to cover the rent and a little extra for the damages. Kacy was a good friend. She only wished she could have been more truthful with her.

Ellison barely turns his cell phone back on when it rings.

"Mr. Ellison, this is John Henry."

"Hello John Henry. I've found the Connors and we are returning to Zeira Corp. I need full access to the same garage level as your floor and immediate access to your lab. No cameras and no guards."

"I understand Mr. Ellison. I need to tell you that . . . Savannah has been kidnaped. Mr. Bennett is using her to get me."

Ellison face falls and then he gets angry. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'll talk to you then."

"Mr. Ellison, Ms. Weaver wanted me to transfer you to her office once I made contact with you."

"Put me through."

While Sarah dozes in the front seat next to him, he talks with Ms. Weaver. Each of them getting up to speed on what has been happening. Ellison is amazed that Ms. Weaver can remain so calm with the news of her kidnapped child.

##

Riley has been riding in the front seat of the SUV with John since leaving his home. In the back, carefully hidden by his families belongings is the body of Cameron.

Beyond saying hello to Charley half an hour ago, he hadn't said anything to her or anyone else since they left his home.

"Can we talk?" Riley asks John tentatively.

"What about?" John says sharply.

"Us." She says quietly. "You, me and Cameron. And what happened at your home."

John doesn't say anything but stays focused on the road.

"I know you don't love me anymore, and I understand why. I suppose if Jesse had someone do to me what she had me do to you I'd feel the same."

Still no response.

"You love Cameron. I realize that now. I don't understand how you could love a machine and not a human girl, but I suppose if I looked as pretty as Cameron you'd see past my wrongs as well. You put your life at risk loving Cameron when she has the potential of killing you and could have killed you if Ellison hadn't arrived. I don't understand why you would do that, put your life at risk for her. I just . . . oh shit, I just don't know what I'm saying."

"You want to know why I would turn you down, a human who is safe and pretty, and love Cameron, a machine who is potentially dangerous and attractive, instead?" John asks.

"Yes." Riley asks quietly.

"Because the one thing I learned is that she needs me. In some ways she is as dependent on me as I am on her, but for different reasons. Now I'm not going to say I understand how it is a machine has learned to love, but the potential is there based on my prior experience with machines. But Cameron does love me and she will do anything to protect me. She proves her love almost everyday we are together. I was a fool to ignore her for so long. Going out with you, was my way of pushing her away. I'm sorry I used you in that way."

"I'm sorry that I lied to you. I can't tell you how often I wanted to tell you, but Jesse . . . well let's just say she isn't someone you can say no to easily. I am so glad she is gone now. I finally feel free. And what happened today... I'm sorry I tried to use the detonator Cameron gave you, and when that failed, my trying to steal your gun. I'm sorry and I hope you will forgive me."

She looks at John earnestly while he continues driving, focusing on Ellison's car in front of them.

"I guess I can be big enough to accept your apology. And to apologize for how I threw you against the table. I was only trying to protect Cameron."

"Does that mean we can start fresh? I want to help you. Even if you don't love me or will never love me again. I want you to know I'll be your friend. I wish you would be my friend too."

John takes his eyes off the road momentarily and instead of the mask of false friendship and love that Riley put on when they were dating, he sees true emotion. The ties Cameron mention they would have to break between her and Jesse are being broken, if not broken fully already. Riley is alone in this time, and the only people she can turn to are those she tried to betray.

"Okay Riley. It's all behind us. I'll be your friend."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Cameron. She said I would have to be your friend and I will. And if we can fix her, the first thing you better say to her is an apology for trying to destroy or hurt her. She doesn't like you as it is, and I'm sure that won't go over very well with her."

Riley nods her head in agreement and watches as they approach a gleaming steel and glass office tower.

##

Ellison and the others drive into the rear entrance to the underground parking garage without any problems. John Henry created a false alarm pulling all guards to the front of the building. He then caused a reboot to the security system turning off all cameras at the rear entrance and in the parking garage and turned off all cameras approaches to his level and in his lab.

They drove through and down four levels to reach the same level as the secure lab where John Henry

John walks around to Ellison's car and opens the passenger door.

"Hey mom, we're there."

Sarah looks up at John and smiles weakly.

"I'm tired John."

"I know Mom. You're still fighting that bug. We'll get inside and you can rest." John looks across the top of the car at Agent Ellison. "Is there someplace inside where mom can rest?"

"Yes. Ms. Weaver has a private suite on the same floor as her office. Your mom can rest there without being disturbed. We will meet her on this floor and then we can go up to her office."

"Riley!" John shouts. "Come over here and help my mom, while I carry Cameron. Mr. Ellison, I'll need your help to get Cameron out of our truck."

In a few minutes they have Cameron out of the truck and John is carrying her body, following Ellison. Riley and his mom are right beside him. Ellison swipes his badge through the card reader unlocking the door. He holds it open as they all go through.

"This way." He says as he guides them down a plain gray corridor until reaching a door. "Ms. Weaver is waiting inside."

He opens the door stepping inside to hold it open. Sarah gives up the support that Riley has been giving her, and mustering up the last reserves of energy marches through the door. Riley gives John a questioning look then follows Sarah into the room. John follows carrying Cameron. Ellison shuts the door staying in the room.

Catherine weaver stands up from a high backed office chair. Behind her are multiple computer monitors on a wall over a counter on which there are a few keyboards and mice.

"Greetings General Connor." she says graciously. "I have decided to join you as requested."

There were a number of shocked faces looking at Ms. Weaver, but none as shocked as Mr. Ellison. Or at least he thought until he glanced at John Connor's face.

Then John and Ms. Weaver said something which made Ellison the most shocked person in the room.

"You're a machine, aren't you?" John says, without accusation.

"Yes." She smiles at the young man. "I am."

##

"Do you understand your mission?" The triple eight asks Derek with Sky Net's voice as they approach the exit.

"Acquire the rogue unit. Bring it back here." Derek says without any emotion.

The triple eight hands Derek the keys to his truck and his gun, minus the magazine.

"I will give you the magazine to your gun and your phone once we get outside."

They both step into an old fashion elevator. Once the machine lowers the gate, the elevator rumbles up the shaft and come s to a stop in the basement of an old ware house.

They walk through the basement until they reach the opposite side where the Dodge Ram is parked. There are a few plain gray commercial vans in the basement as well. The machine presses a button on the wall and a garage door rolls up.

The machine hands Derek his cell phone and magazine. "Do not attempt to remove or tamper with your implant. To do so could cause you intense physical pain then death."

"I understand."

"Once you exit this facility, you will forget how to return here until you have acquired the unit. Upon completion of your task, call the number you have been given. I will give you instructions on how to return."

"I understand." Derek replies blankly.

"Then go."

Derek gets his truck and pulls out from the building and begins driving away. After a couple of hours he wonders where he is and pulls over. Checking his phone he pulls over and asks directions.

Once he is back on the road heading in the right direction, he tries calling Sarah's cell, but there is no answer. He then tries John's and Cameron's with no success. He eventually tries the home number and there is no answer.

"Dammit! Where the hell is everyone?" With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he drives to the home where the Connor's have been living.

##

"Wait a minute. Why the hell did you call him General? And just what the fuck are you?" Ellison exclaims.

"Language Mr. Ellison." she admonishes him with a grin. "I'm sorry I've mislead you, but General Connor is correct."

Sarah goes to pull her gun from her waistband.

"Ms. Connor, there is no need for weapons. I do not wish to harm you or your son. I am here to help."

"Can you prove that?" Sarah says instead.

"I would think that not killing your son immediately upon his entrance would be proof enough. Unfortunately, the only proof I have is in your cyborg. I understand from Mr. Ellison that something has caused her to revert."

"Not entirely." John says. He looks like he is beginning to struggle somewhat with her weight. "She managed to give us a warning and even managed to continue to communicate even as she was being taken over."

"Then there is a chance she can be repaired. Also we have the opportunity of tracking down Sky Net's location from the information on her chip."

Ms. Weaver notices the tiredness of Sarah, and the strain that John is showing for carrying Cameron.

"Mr. Ellison, if you'd be kind enough to carry the cyborg next door to the lab, I'll escort our guests upstairs to my private suite where they may rest."

"Hey!" John says sharply, getting everyone's attention, though he looks directly at Weaver. "She happens to have a name. Her name is Cameron. And you will do well to talk respectfully of her. And where she goes, I go."

"John..." Sarah begins but sees a different look on her sons face compared to what she has seen before. That isn't a boys face she sees, but the face of one who gives orders and expects them to be carried out.

Ms. Weaver grins. "I meant no disrespect to Cameron or yourself. You may accompany Mr. Ellison if you wish. If your mother and..." Catherine looks at the young woman who came in with them.

"Riley." Riley says wondering when that arrogant bitch was ever going to acknowledge her presence.

"...would care to come with me. You may take refreshment and rest."

Mr. Ellison takes Cameron from John and holds her a moment while Sarah talks with John.

"I don't think this is smart for us to split up like this." She says low.

"There's no need to whisper, Ms. Connor. I can hear you clearly." Catherine Weaver says.

"It will be okay mom." John says giving his mother a hug. "If she wanted us dead we'd be dead already. We've got to trust someone at sometime."

Sarah smiles at her son. He's becoming more of the man she wants him to be. Wasting no more time, she leaves with Riley and Catherine Weaver.

After watching the three women depart, Mr. Ellison says to John, "Come with me. I just want to warn you, the person beyond the door we go through will look familiar, but he isn't who you think he is."

John pushes open the door letting Ellison go in ahead of him. Mr. Ellison lays Cameron down on an examination table inside a high tech lab. Behind the bench stands a man with a cable snaking out of the back of his head and under a door into another room.

"Cromartie." John says pulling his hand gun from his pants.

"No. My names is John Henry. I am here to help you. If we are to save your friend and find my brother, we will need to move quickly."

##

Sarah takes a sip from her glass of mineral water. Riley does the same but doesn't care for the taste. She'd much prefer a smoothie.

"I hope you like the mineral water. It's my preferred beverage." Ms Weave says taking a seat across from the two women.

Sarah and Riley are sitting on a sofa inside Weaver's private suite. The entered through a door hidden behind the built-in bookcase in her office.

"You drink?" Sarah asks with surprise.

"Only when required. I won't bore you with the details of my physiology, but I require the occasional absorption of certain minerals and energy to maintain my form. Unlike your cyborg, Cameron, I am liquid metal. I do not have a power cell that can simply be replaced."

"Oh wow! Can you show us?" Riley asks excitedly.

Sarah gives her a look of shock. She knows perfectly well what a liquid metal machine is capable of.

"It doesn't hurt to ask?" Riley counters, seeing the look Sarah gives her.

"I'll show you." Weaver replies with a wry grin and then holds out her hand.

It shimmers and her entire arm elongates into a long shining, reflective, metal rod. Weaver touches Riley, and her whole form liquefies and changes into an exact replica of Riley.

"I am T-1001. I am constructed from mimetic poly-alloy." Weaver replies in Riley's voice. "I can take the form of any physical object I touch."

"That is so cool. I heard rumors of your existence, but I never thought I'd see one in person without getting killed." Riley says as Weaver returns to her original form.

Weaver frowns. "I don't understand. How could you know of our existence in this time?"

"She's from the future." Sarah responds and Weaver nods her head.

"Hey! Are you anatomically correct? Or are you smooth and shiny like a Barbie doll down there?" Riley asks with unburdened curiosity.

Sarah smacks her face with her palm and groans.

Weaver smiles.

##

"Mr. Connor, I do not wish to harm either yourself or your friend. I am not the machine you have previously encountered. I am merely making use of its body."

Mr Ellison holds out his hand for John's gun. "It's okay John. He's here to help."

"And you!" John turns pointing the gun at Ellison. "You lied to us! Cromartie was supposed to be destroyed and you stole it!"

"Yes. I did steal it." Ellison admits. "But if I didn't, we wouldn't be in a position to help you or fight Sky Net. Now please put the gun away. No one is threatening you."

John looks from Mr. Ellison's strong but concerned look and then to John Henry's placid but innocent expression. They offer no threat. Reluctantly he turns the safety back on and slides the gun back into his waistband.

"What do you need to do to fix her?"

"First I need to install a data port to link her to my network, then you must reinstall her chip. Would you be kind enough to roll . . ."

"Her name is Cameron." John answers.

"Yes, Cameron. . . . onto her front and then I can proceed."

"Can I trust to leave you alone down here with John Henry?" Ellison asks John.

John nods his head and Ellison walks out.

"I don't recognize the clothes she is wearing." John Henry asks. "What was she doing at the time Sky Net attacked her?"

"She was dancing ballet for us, her family." John says sadly.

"Cameron dances? And is welcomed as a part of your family? Interesting." John Henry says. "Ms. Weaver will occasionally refer to me as her son, but I have as little in common with her as I do with her daughter Savannah."

"Wait! You said she has a daughter?"

"Yes. Savannah Weaver. A six year old human child."

"Right." John says looking at John Henry through narrow slits. "Let's get going."

##

Ellison rides the elevator up to the top floor of the Zeira Corp building, in silence. He doesn't know what to make of the situation. Ms. Weaver is a machine. Wasn't she just seducing him the other day?

The elevator comes to a stop on the top floor. The doors slide open and he walks across the open area past her personal assistant's desk which is empty and straight into Weaver's office. She's just exiting the door to her private suite as he enters.

"Ahh, Mr. Ellison. How are both John's getting along? Everything is going well I hope?" She says cheerily.

"Things are going well. They were just getting started on repairs when I left them." He says firmly.

"You have questions you wish to ask me." She says with a slight tilt of her head and a grin. "Like what am I? Why am I here? What happened to Savannah's parents? And was I really trying to seduce you?"

"That will be a start." He says firmly.

"Most of your questions will have to wait until all of us are together, but I can tell you I neither wish you nor any human any harm, unless they are employed by our enemy, Sky Net."

"And Savannah?"

"She is the light of my life. I would be lost without her."

"Pardon me for not believing you."

Weaver pulls the plastic duck from her pocket and places it on her desk. "I found this earlier today in the elevator where Savannah dropped it. I must say I was overwhelmed with a deep emotion. I found myself unable to function. It occurred to me that I was angry at those who had taken her, and I was also feeling grief at her possible loss."

She looks at Ellison with a strained face exposing the deep emotion she does feel. "I am unable to cry Mr. Ellison, but if I could, I would for Savannah. She is in very great danger and there is nothing I can do to save her."

"I think I believe you." Ellison replies.

"Good, I need your help to get her back and stop Bennett."

"We will. I care about her too."

Ellison stands there a moment before asking, "I must know, were you actually trying to seduce me before?"

Weaver smiles seductively. "Mr. Ellison, James, as I told you, Savannah needs a strong male figure in her life since the loss of her father. I believe you would fill that role very well. I also admire you and find you to be an attractive man."

"But you are a machine..."

"Liquid metal to be specific."

"...is such a thing possible?"

"Mr. Ellison, if it weren't for our guests currently occupying my private suite, you would be finding out exactly how possible that would be tonight." She says looking at him with her wicked little smile.

##

Cameron is laying on the table, once again facing up. A cable snakes from the back of her head and links to a bank of computers on the far wall.

"You are sure this will work?" John asks the cyborg he formerly knew as Cromartie.

"There are no certainties in life, just different levels of probabilities." John Henry replies.

"I would have preferred a yes or no." John retorts.

"Sorry. I was reading books on philosophy as part of my learning program. I thought the phrase was appropriate."

"Well just cut it out and speak plainly." John says loudly. "I'm getting ready to insert her chip."

John slides the chip into her socket and gives it a twist to lock it in place.

He stands by her side waiting for her to reboot.

Suddenly her eyes open and she begins shouting. "John! John! Where are you?"

"Sh. I'm right here." John takes her hand in one of his and brushes his other hand across her face. "I'm right here."

"I can't move my arms or legs." She says sounding panicky.

"It's okay Cam. We had to temporarily disable some of your functions. Sky Net has reactivated some it's command codes. Unfortunately, either by design or accident, they are linked to the subroutines that allow you to operate your body. Presently, you only have higher level functions and the ability to operate your eyes, ears and mouth so we can communicate."

"Why didn't you destroy me? You had the opportunity."

"Because I don't give up on those I care about." He says kissing her gently on her cheek.

"I'm scared. Sky Net tried taking control of me. Reducing me to a drone. I could have killed you!"

"It's okay Cameron. You fought back long enough so we could stop you. Because of what happened to you, we have an opportunity of tracking down Sky Net's base, only there is a hitch."

"What is the problem?"

"We can fix you and possibly locate Sky Net, but it will be dangerous. The process could remove all or most of your recent memories."

"You mean I might forget our relationship. That I'm not just your protector but your girlfriend as well."

"Yeah." John says close to tears. "You see when Sky Net attacked you, it went after your new emotions, your ties to everyone you know, me especially. To ensure that all of Sky Net's restructured command codes are eliminated. . ."

"I understand. When I wake up, I will be like I was when I was reprogrammed." She says, her face falling.

"Not entirely. You will remember some of your older memories with me." John presses his face against hers as she can't feel him grasp her hand. When he looks at her again there are tears streaming from his eyes. "You just might forget these last few days, which is why before John Henry begins the process, I'm going to help you dream."

##

"What is the progress on our agent?"

"He's presently on a course that will take him back to the last known location of the rogue unit under Connor's protection."

"They aren't there any longer. Our human forces found the place empty when they arrived."

"The attempt to recall it again by radio must have alerted them, but no matter. Derek Reese is a resourceful person. He will soon find them and we will have the rogue units chip and the final pieces of code to complete my program."

"And what about the T-888 that Ms. Weaver has? According to what information I have gathered, it still has its two secondary chips and presumably its original program will be backed up to one of if not both chips."

"Kidnapping her child to gain its release was inspirational, but you were too generous in the amount of time you gave her to concede. She may yet cause problems."

"How, when we've got her child? Catherine Weaver wouldn't dare make a move on us. Besides she doesn't know where we are."

"Speaking of which, how is the progress on relocating me from this bunker?"

"The new location is being prepared now. New fiber optic cables are being laid through these tunnels to link your system to additional satellite antennas being installed in the upper floor of the warehouse that hides the entrance. You can use them to transfer yourself via satellites to your new location."

"When will it all be ready?" Sky Net asks.

"Everything should be in place to move you from this location by the end of the week." Mr. Bennett replies.

##

John has his hand resting next to and holding Cameron's head. He runs his fingers of his other hand through her hair and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Remember that film you watched with mom a week or so ago?" he asks her.

"Yes."

"That scene about halfway into it, when the couple are walking in the field of wild flowers and he tells her how he's been called up and that he will be going off to war in a few days."

"They made love and she promised to wait for him until he returned. Your mom cried at the end because the young man died in the war not knowing that back home in England his wife was giving birth to their child."

"Yeah that's the one. I want you to use the guidelines I gave you for daydreaming and imagine it is me and you in that field. If you can maintain that image in your head while in standby mode, then not only will you dream, but you may retain what it is we mean to each other, maybe even some of your recent memories."

A few tears run from the corner of Cameron's eyes and collect along the edge of John fingers.

"I am ready, but please stay with me." She says. "I love you." A few more tears trickle from her eyes.

"I love you to Cam." John says, wiping the tears from her face. "I'll be with you the whole time. You've got nothing to worry about. Just remember, you've got to keep that dream sequence running until we are finished."

He waits until she goes into standby mode, then presses the button on a two way radio. "John Henry, she's in standby mode. Are you ready?"

"I am." He says from the next room and begins running the program.

_Cameron's mind flashes through all the recent happy memories she's had with John, when suddenly she finds herself alone with John in a field of flowers and long grasses. She is wearing a yellow summer dress, her hair flowing in a summer breeze and John is in a blazer and slacks. _

_She's carrying a picnic basket in one hand with her other arm around John's. They are walking through the field when they find a flat area free of rocks where John spreads a blanket he's been carrying in his other arm. _

_They lay on the blanket and kiss each other passionately._

John watches over Cameron and keeps tabs with John Henry in the next room via the radio. He presses his tear stained fingers to his lips, tasting the salty tang of Cameron's tears.

He is scared to death of what might happen to her. Cameron will either wake up with her memories intact, partially intact, or reduced to the person she was shortly after he first met her. But no matter what happens, he won't stop loving her, because only through him will she truly know life.

##

Back at the Connors former home, Derek walks up the steps from the driveway. His truck is parked out back.

He tried ringing the phone number but there was no answer. He looks through the window on the porch and can see the furniture is all askew in the living room.

Stepping back, he kicks the door as hard as he can and dashes inside. His gun drawn.

A quick glance shows the furniture isn't so much out-of-place, but shoved against the wall. Books and a broken flower vase lies on the floor in front of the bookcase, which has been pulled from the wall. Checking it quickly, he finds all weapons and the stash of cash and diamonds have been removed from the hiding place behind it.

There is the slight smell of cordite in the air, and looking around he can only see a single light fixture damaged and hanging from the wall. No other signs of gunfire in the room.

Derek dashes up the stairs and does a quick check of the rooms. Guns are gone from under Sarah's bed, and the single bag they each keep packed with necessities are gone as well. Including Cameron's room. He dashes down both flights of stairs to the basement to find that the bloody wall has been scrubbed clean. There is a strong smell of bleach in the air.

"Damn!" He swears and makes his way slowly back up the stairs.

He just reaches the top when he hears the kitchen floor creek. Derek reaches out with one hand and pushes the door open quickly, while holding his gun ready to use.

The persons back is to the door, but there is no mistaking that jet black hair or her silhouette.

Hearing a sound behind her, she quickly spins around her gun ready, but when she sees the gun pointed steadily at her, she gently places her gun down on the kitchen table.

"Hello Derek."

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

Jesse just smiles at him. "Don't worry babe. I'm back."

Derek suddenly embraces her. "Thank God. I thought I had lost you."

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Hi Everyone!

First off I want to thank you for your patience in waiting for the next chapter to this story. As you may know, I've just finished my epic story Reunion. The final chapter to the story and part 3 was posted on May 18, 2010. It has taken me a while to get back into this story, despite having a major portion written. After reviewing what I had originally written, I decided it needed to be better. I am a perfectionist and I just have this desire to put out my best work possible for any given thing. I've now reached the age where I can let some things slide by, but I'm still a perfectionist. :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I look forward to your reviews. God Bless.

The1Russter 06-06-2010


End file.
